El odioso y dulce Sasuke
by lustmoon
Summary: La vida de Sasuke cambia mucho cuando es forzado a dejar todo lo que conoce por algo completamente desconocido, pero conoce a una persona muy especial para hacerlo cambiar.
1. Traslado

El odioso y dulce Sasuke

Hola a todos!, bueno mi nombre es Ana y radico en la ciudad de México. Hace poco descubrí esta página y quise escribir algo. Esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste a aquellos que la lean, y le agradeceré sus comentarios. Bueno sin más que decir por el momento comienzo la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 1. El traslado.

Miraba fijamente al cielo observando como lentamente los rojos y anaranjados se iban hundiendo lentamente en un profundo azul, nubes de lluvia se asomaban desde el este y yo ponía atención a lo que ocurría en el horizonte. Desde siempre los espectáculos que me ofrecía el cielo me dejaban hipnotizado.

Hundiéndome… en mis pensamientos….. profundos como el azul de aquel cielo…

Sin embargo el sueño termino de manera súbita, frente a mi unos mechones brillantes aún más rojos que el cielo ondeaban y resplandecían con los pocos rayos del sol que quedaban. Algo intrigado bajé la mirada….

-SASUKE!-

-Ah! Eres tu Karin-

-Llevó llamándote como 20 minutos! ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No….

-No me mientas! ¿Qué sucede?

- Ya te dije que no es nada-

Ella me miró como si tratara de ver a través de mi, talvez le hubiera funcionado antes, pero no ahora.

- Ya basta zorra, que no ves que lo molestas, además no va a decirte nada, realmente eres odiosa-

- Bueno y a ti quien te habló idiota…..

- La perras rogonas se ven horribles ….. Karin ^^

- ¿Qué dijiste? PEDAZO DE MIERDA…..

Karin se aproximó a Shigetsu con ese instinto asesino que la caracterizaba desde niña. Mientras tanto el, la miraba desafiante.

- Suigetsu, Karin! Ya es suficiente!- dije con un tono molesto- Son demasiado ruidosos!-

Enseguida obedecieron, ella le dijo algo que no álzanse a escuchar. Aquel respondió con una sonrisa burlona .

Ya estaba harto de ser el referí siempre en sus estúpidas peleas. Suigetsu era un idiota que gustaba de molestarla y Karin era demasiado sensible a los comentarios.

Caminábamos rumbo a casa. Sai platicaba con Jugo de su tema favorito… penes. Por dios que no se hartaba de decir siempre lo mismo!

Volví a mirar el cielo, ahora de un tono muy oscuro.

- El entrenamiento duró mucho esta vez, Orochimaru-sama nos sobreexplota- dijo Suigetsu mientras se estiraba.

- Lo que pasa es que eres muy berrinchudo baka!- repuso Karin aforrándose a mi brazo.

- Es lo justo- interrumpió Jugo- después de todo nos ascenderán pronto a jounin, debemos prepararnos-

- Bah! Orochimaru-sama es un negrero- dijo Suigetsu despreocupado.

- Creo que Karin tiene razón eres muy berrinchudo- comentó Sai con un amplia sonrisa.

- Ja! Lo dices porque tu eres de sus favoritos- ¬¬ respondió el peliazul algo irritado- no se porque te halaga tanto si solo haces rayones y estúpidos garabatos.

Sai no dijo nada más pero mantuvo su sonrisa intacta.

- Pero tu Sasuke… ni hablar eres su favorito_ añadió mientras me volteaba a ver- si yo tuviera el Sharingan entonces yo sería el consentido- se quejó.

- No seas idiota- dije- nunca podrías controlar el sha ringan, es mucho para tu cerebro de agua- terminé con un tono indiferente ante tan estúpido comentario.

Karin soltó una ligera risita mientras Suigetsu me fulminaba con la mirada.

- No te creas tanto Sasuke- me dijo obviamente furioso- ya veremos cuando Orochimaru-sama se harte de ti-.

- ¿Y que paso con el traslado?- preguntó Jugo cambiando el tema.

- Parece que solo es cuestión de tiempo- respondió Sai.

- ¿Por fin si se van a ir?- preguntó Suigetsu poco interesado.

- Sí- respondió Sai en seco.

Yo miraba las nubes cargadas y a punto de desatar una tormenta. Los rayos comenzaban a hacer presencia a lo lejos.

-Apurémonos o nos mojaremos- dije mientras apresuraba el paso

Nos adentramos en la aldea caminando por la calle principal, mientras Sai y Suigetsu hacian bromas acerca de penes de nuevo.

- Les urge una chava, estúpidos!- dijo Karin irritada.

No dije nada solo quería llegar y darme una ducha. De nuevo me desconecte del mundo pensando de nuevo en mis cosas. Hasta que sentí los labios de Karin posarse en mi mejilla.

- Nos vemos mañana Sasuke- me dijo sonriendo

- Sí….- respondí

- Jajaja esa si estuvo buena Sai jaja- decía Suigetsu mientras se acercaba a mi- Nos vemos Sasuke…. Por dios cabrón hueles asqueroso!- me dijo con un gesto de asco.

Simplemente me di la vuelta y caminé en dirección hacia la casa alzando la mano para despedirme de Jugo. Después de un rato escuché unos pasos acercarse.

- Si que hueles mal Sasuke!- comentó Sai en tono divertido.

…..

- Sai…-

- ¿Si?….-

- ¿Que piensas de todo esto?-

- Pues… que necesitas un baño con urgencia, jaja.-

No me hizo gracia, después de todo el era tan idiota como Suigetsu.

- Hablo enserio, dobe- dije completamente serio

El me miró aún con su estúpida sonrisa .

- Creo que es un gran cambio para todos, en lo personal la idea me excita ….. Pero tú…. La detestas, no?-

Antes de poder responder Sai abrió la puerta de la casa .

- Ya llegamos- gritó- ¿padre?

El hombre asomo su cabeza desde la sala.

- Vaya por fin llegan, ¿ A que se debe su retraso?- preguntó mientras se encaminaba a la entrada.

- Lo sentimos padre, el entrenamiento duró más de lo previsto- comentó Sai haciendo una reverencia al hombre que se encontraba frente a el.

- Ese Orochimaru se excede- dijo papá molesto- Bueno como sea, métanse a bañar huelen asqueroso.- agregó encaminadote a la cocina.

- Si padre- respondió Sai

Ese era la única persona en el mundo que tenía le respeto y admiración de Sai, bueno después de todo habían motivos de por medio.

- Entraré yo primero dobe- dije adentrándome en el pasillo.

- Esta bien- respondió Sai.

Entré en el baño y me desvestí, ya me había mareado con mi propio olor, en verdad olía asquerosos!.

Antes de entrar a la ducha me paré frente al espejo frente al lavabo. Definitivamente había crecido, ya no era ese niño llorón que admiraba y adoraba a Itachi… Itachi…. gran idiota.

Rápidamente me metí a la regadera y comencé a enjabonarme para despejar mi mente. Acabé en 10 minutos, salí me seque y puse un short y playera. Salí y me dirigí a la cocina. Pase por la sal y al verme Sai preguntó

- ¿Ya puedo pasar?-

- Sí- respondí sin detenerme.

Tenía un hambre feroz después de todo solo habíamos desayunado y el entrenamiento fue duro. Mi padre estaba cocinando algo, cuando me sintió entrar comenzó a hablar.

- Habló Itachi- comentó sin dejar de mover lo que había en el sartén.

- Mmm…- fue lo único que salio de mi boca

- Dijo que esta todo listo para nuestra llegada- siguió sin hacer caso- ¿Ya tienes todo listo?- me cuestionó mientras me tendía dos platos.

Los tomé y llevé a la mesa sin responder para después sentarme a comer sin hacer caso a lo demás. El llegó y se sentó frente a mí.

- Te he preguntado si ya tienes todo listo- insistió.

- Sí padre- respondí indiferente.

- Bien. Contestó en seco.

Regreso a la cocina por la salsa de soya. Acaso ese tonto hombre no se daba cuenta de que aborrecía su decisión!

- Mierda- me decía para mi

Como rayos iba terminar todo esto….

* * *

Bueno eso es todo el primer capítulo, era más largo pero creo que quedó bien como lo deje, gracias a quien lo haya leído y pronto seguiré. Gracias.


	2. Konoha: Una nueva vida

El odioso y dulce Sasuke.

Hola de nuevo!, en el primer capítulo tuve algunos errores de ortografía lo siento mucho, nunca e sido buena para la ortografía, jiji. De verdad perdón, pero prometo aplicarme con eso. Espero que a todos aquellos que nos gusta esta linda parejita disfruten mucho de esta historia, y los que no también.

* * *

Capítulo 2. Konoha: Una nueva vida.

Me apresuré a bañarme, tenía bastante hambre y si no me apresuraba Sasuke se iba a comer todo.

No conté el tiempo exacto pero salí tan rápido como pude, me vestí y dirigí al comedor. Sasuke no había tocado ni la mitad de lo que estaba en su plato, eso me extraño mucho; aunque la gente dijera que el era muy lindo y delicado en realidad era una bestia ^^.

Me senté sin hacer ruido y nos mantuvimos así por uno minutos, el ambiente era demasiado pesado…

- Etto… Sasuke ¿Puedes darme la salsa de soya?- pregunté muy bajito no quería despertar la furia de mi hermano.

El se limitó a dármela con la mano y de hecho la soltó antes de que pudiera tomarla, cayéndose y derramando un poco su contenido.

- Ah gracias hermano! - dije molesto mientras limpiaba lo que se había derramado.

El ni se molestó en voltear, Sasuke no era de los chicos que pidieran disculpas. Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, realmente era algo desesperante. Mi padre rompió con aquel silencio que se había apoderado del comedor.

- ¿Qué me dices tu Sai? ¿Tienes todo listo?-

- Claro padre - respondí alegremente

- Eso es excelente - me dijo con una amplia sonrisa - Ya solo es cuestión de que hablé Itachi - concluyó.

- Y dime padre, ¿Cómo esta Itachi-niisan? - tenía mucho de no verlo.

- Lo escuché bien, dijo que en su última misión se había lesionado el pie, pero que ya encontraba mejor- respondió mientras recogía su plato.

- Seguro se lesiono por andar de pillo ^^ - comenté riéndome ligeramente.

- Pues es probable ^^?- respondió papá de cierto modo divertido.

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con sus platos que comenzó a lavar sin decir nada mientras papá y yo platicábamos. Tan pronto acabó se fue a su cuarto y se encerró.

Se mantuvo muy distante durante la siguiente semana al suceso sobre todo con nuestro padre, y de cierto modo podía entenderlo. Toda su vida se encontraba en este lugar y ahora era obligado a dejarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo. Ni modo, no éramos mayores de edad aún así que teníamos que sujetarnos a las ordenes de la rama principal del clan.

Una tarde sonó el teléfono, como Sasuke se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto seguramente no lo había oído, en fin tuve que correr para alcanzar la llamada.

- Si? Residencia de la familia Uchiha - respondí algo agitado aún.

- Sai? Que onda hermano soy Itachi - pude escuchar del otro lado del auricular.

- ITACHI-NIISAN! ^^ - contesté muy emocionado - ¿Cómo estas? Papá me dijo lo de tu lesión.

- Estoy bien hermanito, una amiga me hizo el favor de curarme- respondió.

- Ya sabía que andabas de pillo niisan! Jiji ^^ - reí un poco.

- Oye! Nada de eso solo es mi amiga además esta muy chiquita para mi…, como sea, ¿Esta papá en casa? -

- No, el salió, pero si tienes algún recado dímelo y yo se los daré cuando llegue.

- Bien, dile que ya esta todo listo; pueden trasladarse cuando quieran - comentó amablemente.

- ¿Enserio? Que bien! ^^. No te preocupes niisan yo le digo - comenté aún exaltado por la noticia - Y dime como estas? ¿Cómo te ha ido?- insistí para hacer la plática.

- Hablaremos a gusto cuando lleguen…. Sai disculpa me tengo que ir- me dijo mientras alguien del otro lado gritaba su nombre - no se te olvide decirle a papá. Nos vemos hermano saludos a todos - dijo y después colgó.

Era genial papá se iba a poner muy contento, haber solicitado sus servicios en la rama principal era un gran honor.

De pronto escuché pasos detrás de mí.

- ¿Quién llamaba Sai? - preguntó Sasuke mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- Era Itachi-niisan - respondí

- Y que quería? - insistió

- Llamaba para avisar que ya se encuentra todo listo para nuestra llegada - comenté

- Ah …. ya -

- Sasuke, si no quieres ir….

De pronto entró papá, se encontraba empapado debido a que afuera se había desatado una tormenta. Corrí a buscar una toalla y se la ofrecí.

- Gracias hijo - me dijo con la eterna sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

- De que padre- contesté alegremente - por cierto acaba de hablar Itachi-niisan, me pidió que te dijera que ya se encuentra todo listo para nuestra llegada - concluí

- Bien gracias, de hecho vengo de confirmar nuestra partida. Si tienen todo listo ya, nos vamos mañana -

Así pues a la mañana siguiente tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida de la villa donde encontramos a Orochimaru-sama.

- Vaya, se van y ni siquiera se despiden - comentó sarcásticamente.

- Cuídate Orochimaru- dijo papá - no te preocupes por los chicos, ellos han aprendido todo lo que necesitaban de ti - terminó sonriendo.

- Ja, eso no es lo que me preocupa, son talentosos así que nos los eches a perder - dijo despreocupadamente el hombre serpiente como solía decirle cuando era niño.

Se aproximó a nosotros y nos tomo por los hombros.

- Recuerden su deber como ninjas pero sobre todo como miembros del clan Uchiha - comentó bastante serio.

Ni Sasuke ni yo comprendimos que quiso decir y al ver este gesto por nuestra parte el hombre solo se rió un poco.

- Por cierto Obito, si ves a Jiraya o a Tsunade mándales saludos de mi parte - de un modo que sonaba a mandato.

- Claro Orochimaru - dijo papá, quien siempre era demasiado amable para decir no a lo que se le pedía.

De mi lado izquierdo pude ver a Karin que se aproximaba a Sasuke.

- Que malo eres, no te despides de mi? - preguntó mientras le daba un pequeño beso cerca del labio.

- Nos vemos Karin - le contestó fríamente al mismo tiempo que la retiraba de él.

- Ves como eres odiosa - se escuchó a Suigetsu que se aproximaba a nosotros.

Karin no le contestó supongo que porque estaba deprimida, mi hermano carecía de tacto con las mujeres.

- Váyanse con cuidado y les deseo mucho éxito en Konoha - comentó Jugo que también había llegado hasta el sitio donde nos encontrábamos reunidos.

- Si, no vayan a hacer estupideces - agregó Suigetsu.

- Oigan tienen cosas que hacer - dijo Orochimaru-sama a los chicos recién llegados- vámonos, rápido - ordenó.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al hombre que los había llamado mientras papá comenzaba a adentrarse en el bosque. Sasuke y yo lo seguimos.

Konoha se encontraba a 5 días de la aldea del sonido, sin embargo y no es por presumir pero nosotros hicimos 3 días.

La mañana que llegamos a Konoha fue muy tranquila. Konoha se encontraba rodeada por un espeso bosque; a mi me gustaban esos lugares porque podía relajarme y dibujar tranquilamente. Eso fue un indicio de que ese lugar me iba a gustar.

Me encontraba admirando el bosque con todos esos matices de verde, los sonidos de los pájaros que se entonaban su melodía diurna y las hojas de los árboles que se mecían sin cesar por aquella brisa que también golpeaba mi rostro. Por un momento me dejé llevar por mis sensaciones….. sin embargo todo aquel majestuoso paisaje se vio interrumpido por una gran y tosca puerta de madera que tenía pintadas letras de color rojo.

- Que mal gusto y poco sentido de la belleza tienen los habitantes de esta aldea ¬¬ - comenté

- Por que dices eso Sai? - preguntó extrañado papá.

- Por esa puerta, es horrible! - contesté.

- Pues si quieres puedes enseñarles unas cuantas cosas acerca de la belleza y el buen gusto hijo - comentó papá.

- No estamos aquí para decorar la villa! - agregó Sasuke notablemente molesto.

Llegamos al puesto de vigilancia donde se hallaban dos hombres, uno de ellos tenía una especie de banda sobre la nariz y el otro usaba un paliacate con la insignia de la villa.

- Hola, podemos ayudarlos en algo? - pregunto uno de ellos.

- Hola que tal - saludo cortésmente papá mientras les tendía un documento.

Por unos minutos los hombre analizaron el documento verificando su contenido y autenticidad. Después el del parche en la nariz levantó la mirada hacia papá.

- Ah claro! , ustedes deben ser los nuevos ninjas trasladados desde la aldea del sonido, bienvenidos!. Hokage-sama estará contenta de verlos - terminó el hombre mientras nos adentrábamos en la villa.

Ciertamente este lugar era muy animado, la calle principal por la cuál caminábamos se encontraba llena de personas que se saludaban unas a otras además de que muchos niños corrían de un lado a otro, era una imagen agradable. Algunas mujeres nos observaban mientras pasábamos, no se que le interesaría tanto °°. Nuestro guía por su parte respondía a los saludos de las personas que pasaban a su lado. Después de mucho caminar llegamos a un gran edificio de color rojo con una gran insignia en la parte superior.

- Insisto tienen un pésimo gusto - dije.

De la frente de papá resbaló una gotita estilo anime.

El hombre del parche se detuvo frente al edificio y le comentó algo a papá devolviéndole el documento que anteriormente le había presentado. Papá hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos. Así nos adentramos en el edificio y comenzamos a subir por unas escaleras tipo caracol bastante largas por cierto ¬¬. Cuando por fin llegamos a los pisos superiores nos topamos con una mujer de cabellos negro y corto.

- Hola, ustedes deben ser los traslados desde la aldea del sonido, mucho gusto me llamo Shizune - dijo la mujer que tendía la mano a papá.

El la estrecho amistosamente - Micho gusto soy Obito Uchiha y ellos son mis hijos Sai y Sasuke - comentó mientras nos presentaba.

Ella nos sonrió y nos invito a pasar a uno de los tantos pasillos, caminamos a través de el, a los lados de dicho pasillo habían puertas de madera interminables, todo se mantenía en silencio en dicho pasillo, hasta que la tal Shizune se detuvo frente a una de las tantas puertas y llamo a ella. Del otro lado se pudo escuchar claro y fuerte un "pase", ella abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar primero. Los tres nos adentramos en una amplia oficina y dirigimos al escritorio que tenía muchos libros y rollos sobre de el.

Detrás de toda esa montaña de papales pude observar a una mujer de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos almendrados. La mujer se encontraba sellando unos de los rollos sin embargo enseguida dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se enfocó en nosotros.

- Que gusto que hayan llegado bien, yo soy Tsunade quinto maestro hokage . Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Fue un largo camino - respondió mi padre igualmente sonriendo - es un placer hokage-sama, desde hoy nos ponemos a tu disposición - añadió haciendo una reverencia a la mujer delante de el, Sasuke y yo lo imitamos.

- Vaya por dios! No tienen que hacer eso - dijo la rubia algo irritada - no me traten como si fuera una anciana! -

- Lo lamento no fue mi intención! - se disculpó papá.

- Bien como sea….. - continuó la mujer sentándose de nuevo - tu nombre es Uchiha Obito no es asi? - preguntó.

- Si así es- respondió papá.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. Seguido volteo a vernos a mi hermano y a mi - Y ellos…. quienes son? -

- Ellos son mis hijos, Sai es el mayor y Sasuke es el menor - comentó papá.

- Es un placer - respondió Sasuke. Por mi parte imite el gesto de mi hermano.

Ella soltó una risilla.

- Mira que Itachi no me dijo que sus hermanos fueran tan guapos como el. Seguro que van a causar sensación en las chicas de la villa.

Antes de poder continuar se escucho una voz fuera que decía.

- No puedes entrar. Tsunade-sama esta …

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una extraña chica de cabellos rosa entró en la oficina. Sostenía una pequeña ave en sus manos.

- Mira lo conseguí- gritó demasiado exaltada y alegre.

De pronto la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y nos miró apenada. Vaya no solo la villa era rara, la gente también.

* * *

Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 2, en el próximo la narradora posiblemente sea Sakura, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.


	3. El chico que se parece a ti

El odioso y dulce Sasuke.

Hi! de nuevo gracias por los comentarios, agradezco mucho a quien lee y comenta algo del fic y a los que solo lo leen también, aunque me gustaría que todo aquel que lo lea escriba lo que le haya gustado o disgustado así se en que me equivoco o en que estoy bien.

No lo había comentado antes pero quería incluir a Itachi en la historia porque es un personaje que me gusta mucho y además porque siento que encaja perfectamente con la idea en la que quiero que comience la relación de los protagonistas.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y próximamente seguiré.

Gracias a todos.

/ Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas ninjas son llamados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que escoria/

* * *

Capítulo 3. El chico que se parece a ti.

Las personas suelen decirme que soy muy impulsiva e irracional y bueno puede que sea un poco violenta ^^ jeje. Realmente nunca pensé que fuera un verdadero problema ya que no me había enfrentado jamás a ninguna situación problemática (ah! Eso sonó a Shikamaru °°´).

Pero como todo tiene sus excepciones mi imprudencia debía toparse algún día con aquella "situación problemática".

El día que tuve esa experiencia estaba muy contenta porque por fin había logrado completar mis jutsu de regeneración, Tsunade-sama me había dado una pequeña ave con una de sus alas rota y después de mucho trabajo la noche anterior al fin había logrado sanar su fractura. Es cierto al ser un poco impulsiva quise que mi maestra lo viera cuanto antes así que salí corriendo del cuarto de cirugías donde había estado trabajando y me dirigí a su oficina tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieron. Al estar casi frente a la puerta pude ver a Shizune-san moviendo los brazos como loca, no le presté atención, ella siempre me decía que no corriera por los pasillos y me regañaba por cosas sin sentido; erróneamente imagine que esta ocasión era igual. Mientras avanzaba pude escuchar algo así como " No puedes entrar. Tsunade-sama esta…." pero era demasiado tarde….. Abrí la puerta tan fuerte que pude sentir como algunas soldaduras se dañaban. Muy exaltada dije.

- Mira lo conseguí -

En ese momento me percaté de la situación. Pude ver a unos chicos parados frente al escritorio de mi maestra, los 3 voltearon al ver mi precipitada interrupción y me miraron completamente extrañados. Ah por dios! Eran guapísimos! Y como es obvio mi gran sonrisa desapareció cuando me di cuenta de la gran idiotez que había cometido; antes de poder disculparme Tsunade-sama me miró con ojos asesinos.

- SAKURA! MALDITA SEA TE HE DICHO QUE TOQUES AL ENTRAR! - gritó furiosa.

Me sentí tan estúpida que no pude hacer más que bajar la mirada, esperando la regañiza que seguramente me iba a dar. Me mantuve así por unos 5 segundos fijando mi mirada en la pequeña ave que yacía en mis manos, la cuál aleteaba sin cesar seguramente debido a que estaba asustada por el violento trayecto.

Al no haber respuesta en ese lapso de tiempo levanté mi mirada que inevitablemente se te dirigió a los visitantes, me detuve a analizarlos.

El primero de ellos era más alto que los otros dos. Tenía el cabello corto y alborotado, me recordaba un poco al cabello de Naruto excepto que el de este joven era de color negro; sus ojos eran igualmente negros y su rostro era varonil. Su piel era morena lo cuál le sentaba muy bien.

Tenía la ropa característica de los ninjas de élite ( parecida a la de Kakashi-sensei) y usaba un protector con la insignia de una corchea. Calcule que posiblemente andaría en sus treinta años.

El segundo era un poco más bajo que el primero pero más alto que el último. Su cabello era lacio y caía uniformemente sobre su rostro, aunque de un lado tenía un mechón más largo que del otro, el color era igualmente negro. Sus ojos eran parecidos a los del primer joven de una profundidad asombrosa pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban un vació enorme.

Su tez era muy pálida incluso me atrevo a decir que tenía le color de piel de las personas recién fallecidas, sin embargo esto le confería cierto atractivo.

Usaba una chamarra que llegaba a nivel de su abdomen dejándolo al descubierto, era marcado sin caer en la exageración, y el atuendo era completamente negro; en la espalda cargaba dos espadas cruzadas y al igual que el primero portaba un protector con una corchea en su frente.

Por último mire al tercer chico y quedé sorprendida, era el más guapo de los tres y se parecía mucho a mi querido senpai. Estoy segura que me sonroje mucho, podía sentir la sangre fluir a través de mi rostro y aquel calor propio de la extrema vergüenza.

Era el más bajito, tenía el cabello sumamente alborotado tanto que en la parte trasera de su cabeza se levantaban mechones irregularmente, dándole un aspecto desaliñado pero muy sexy de color negro azulado.

Sus ojos eran también negros pero aún más profundos que los de sus compañeros en los cuáles se reflejaba tristeza pero al mismo tiempo ternura. Su piel era blanca lechosa aunque no tan blanco como la del chico anterior ( el era negro africano comparado con el otro ¬¬). Tenía un rostro perfectamente cincelado que hacia juego con sus hermosos ojos.

A diferencia de sus compañeros no usaba un traje ninja y si lo era; era único en su especie. Constaba de una especie de chaqueta blanca que no se cerraba por completo es decir mostraba algo de su pecho, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos protectores, su pantalón era azul-violáceo y en su parte superior estaba sujeto por un lazo muy grueso el cuál en la región de la espalda sostenía una gran espada, por último usaba unas botas ninja ( jeje lo único ninja de su atuendo ^^). No llevaba protector o al menos yo no lo vi.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia mi. Por un lapso de unas milésimas de segundo nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y sentí como con su única mirada me seducía y al mismo tiempo me sumía en una paz inmensa; je incluso en eso se parecía a mi senpai. Poco después su mirada se intensificó y tuve que apartar la mía para evitar desmayarme (^^´) en ese momento no podía sentirme más avergonzada que nunca y estoy segura que mi rostro lo reflejaba.

Mi salvación fue la voz de mi colérica maestra que rompió aquel tenso momento.

- Sal de aquí!, ya hablaremos mas tarde - me dijo un poco más calmada pero aún enojada.

- Sí - fue lo único que pude articular debido a que aún me encontraba en shock.

Dí media vuelta y me disponía a salir cuando aquella rubia bipolar volvió a decir algo.

- Espera!, ya que estas aquí podrías conducir a nuestros invitados a los campos de entrenamiento para Gennin? - preguntó.

- Claro…. pero con quien debo llevarlos?- pregunté también más tranquila (evitando mirar al que chico que segundos atrás casi me había provocado un paro cardiaco).

La rubia apartó su mirada de mi y la centró en Shizune-san.

- Shizune!, Ha legado ya el equipo ANBU que envié a las afueras de la aldea en la mañana? -

- Si y precisamente deben estar esperando instrucciones en ese lugar -

- Bien, Sakura entonces llévalos hacia Itachi, por favor. Y también dile que cuando pueda, venga a verme para darme el reporte de la situación - ordenó.

Por dios! Apenas había salido de un shock para entrar en otro, ella había pronunciado el nombre de mi adorado senpai, lo cuál quería decir que aquellos chicos tenían relación con el.

Por el parecido entre ellos debían ser parientes y ,viéndolos bien tenían todas las características de las personas del clan Uchiha. Ahora entendía por que aquel chico me recordaba tanto a mi senpai, lo único que me preguntaba era que clase de parentesco había entre ellos.

Si podía ver a Itachi-senpai no me importaba dar la vuelta al mundo, así que de inmediato accedí. Los 5 salimos de la oficina con una Tsunade-sama molesta todavía.

Estando fuera Shizune-san observó mis manos, donde se encontraba echada la pequeña ave que quería mostrar a mi maestra, y entonces se dirigió a mi.

- Vaya Sakura veo que ya lograste realizar el jutsu! - me imaginó que dijo eso para relajarme después de lo ocurrido.

- Sí - dije un poco triste - es por esto por lo que he entrado de esta manera, pero me temo que se lo tendré que mostrar después - añadí mirando a la pequeña ave que también levanto su cara hacia mi. Y como no podía llevármela me dirigí ahora yo a Shizune-san - Shizune-san puedes cuidarla por mi? -

- Claro, déjala conmigo mientas cumples tu cometido - respondió amablemente

- Gracias, de hecho también quería decirle a Tsunade-sama que voy a regresar algo tarde - comenté un poco inquieta por la posible respuesta de la pelinegra.

- Y eso porque? - me preguntó dudosa.

- Lo que pasa es que me invitaron a la barbacoa ^^. Hoy celebran el ascenso de Shikamaru a jonnin y quisiera pasar a felicitarlo - respondí

- Bueno, me encargaré de decirle a Tsunade-sama - me respondió Shizune-san con una gran sonrisa - pero procura no llegar muy tarde - añadió.

- Gracias, eso haré ^^- dije muy contenta.

Ella se despidió de los invitados y nosotros comenzamos a avanzar hacia las escaleras para poder bajar, al ser la guía me encontraba al frente del grupo y a mi lado se encontraba el mayor de los chicos. Salimos del edificio y comenzamos a caminar por una de las calles, solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que había olvidado el presente para Shikamaru así que aunque me dio mucha pena me volteé hacia el chico que caminaba a mi lado y le dirigí unas palabras.

- Gomen!, he olvidado algo importante en el edificio. Iré rápidamente por el por favor esperen en esté lugar, no tardó - termine mirando el rostro del chico que solamente asintió amablemente con la cabeza, en su sonrisa se parecía también a Itachi-senpai. Jaja creo que estaba tan enamorada que todos los chicos me recordaban a el ^^´.

Corrí al interior del edificio y para ahorrar tiempo di saltos a través de las escaleras, llegué rápido a la sala de cirugías y tomé una pequeña canasta que estaba en el escritorio donde iba mi presente para Shikamaru. Después salí de la sala y volví a saltar como un pequeño conejo (^^´) hasta regresar al punto donde había dejado esperando a los visitantes. Al llegar el chico que me había cortado la respiración en la oficina de Hokage-sama caminó hacia mi y tomó la pequeña canasta, después sin siquiera mirarme avanzó por la calle. Me había extrañado su acción, así que lo alcancé.

- Oye, no te molestes, yo la puedo llevar - comenté en tono bajo de voz, estaba bastante apenada.

- No es molestia - contestó fríamente sin detenerse - Por donde? - preguntó con la misma actitud.

- Tenemos que seguir derecho hasta salir de la villa - contesté un poco molesta al darme cuenta de que su actitud era poco amable, pero en si el gesto de llevar la canasta era caballeroso así que sonreí.

Al darme cuenta el ya se había adelantado y me había quedado atrás, el más grande de los tres se acercó a mi y me hizo la plática.

- Eres alumna de Hokage-sama? - preguntó sonriéndome inocentemente ( como me recordaba a Itachi-senpai).

- Si - respondí embelezada por su linda sonrisa - Pero además Hokage-sama es como mi madre - añadí también con una sonrisa respondiendo a la suya.

- Vaya debes tenerle mucho cariño -

- Bueno, ella me ha enseñado más que ninjutsu - comenté sonriendo.

Desde que habíamos salido de la oficina de mi maestra quería preguntarles que relación tenían con Itachi-senpai y ese era el momento prefecto, así que me arme de valor y me dirigí al chico.

- Disculpe…. Usted conoce a Itachi-senpai? - pregunté con la cabeza baja ocultado mi rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

- Si, Itachi es mi hijo - respondió sonriendo dulcemente.

Ah claro eso explicaba el parecido entre ellos y …..un momento que había dicho?, SU HIJO! (°°). No podía creerlo pero si el se veía muy joven para ser padre y además de Itachi-senpai?, se veía tan joven que podrían pasar por hermanos. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa y como siempre fui impulsiva e irracional (u.u)….

- SU HIJO? - grité muy sorprendida, incluso había perdido el sonrojo de mi cara. - EN SERIO? PERO SI USTED SE VE TAN JOVEN! - añadí gritando ( maldita sea tenía que ponerme masking para callar mi bocota. Empezaba a creer lo que la gente me decía ¬¬).

- jaja tu crees? ^^ pues gracias, muchas personas me dicen eso ^^´ - respondió el hombre completamente avergonzado ( como no se iba a avergonzar si todos nos observaban) - Por cierto no me eh presentado, soy Obito Uchiha, es un placer conocerte….. - comentó cambiando el tema y así despejar la atmósfera tensa que nos rodeaba; pero no termino la frase esperando a que le dijera mi nombre.

- Sakura, Sakura Haruno - respondí apenada por mi nueva idiotez (u.u) - también para mi es un placer conocerlo Uchiha-san - respondí tratando tontamente de remediar mi tontería.

- Con Obito esta bien - me dijo de nuevo sonriendo - puedo llamarte Sakura-chan? - preguntó.

- Claro ^^ - respondí de un modo tan dulce que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía. Se podía considerar hipocresía ya que solo trataba de quedar bien con él por Itachi-senpai.

Mientras hablábamos los otros dos chicos se habían adelantado mucho y nos habían dejado completamente atrás, así que aquí venía mi segunda oportunidad para preguntar por el chico que llevaba mi canasta. No es que me gustara…. Era solo curiosidad (u.u).

- Y ellos son parientes suyos Obito-san? - pregunté sin perder mi nuevo tono dulce.

- Ellos son mis otros dos hijos - contestó mirándolos dulcemente.

No podía creerlo no solo era papá de mi amado senpai además era padre de aquellos chicos tan guapos, y yo lo veía tan joven que parecía broma (¬¬). Y entonces surgió una nueva duda ¿Cuántos años tendría aquel hombre?. No sabía como preguntárselo, ¿Se molestaría?.

Antes de poder tomar la iniciativa de preguntarle levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos frente a la puerta de la villa. Donde nos esperaban los dos hijos de Obito-san.

Salimos de la villa y entonces volví a estar al frente del grupo caminando por el espeso bosque en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento. Yo seguía preguntándome la edad de Obito-san (¬¬). Pronto llegamos a la zona de entrenamiento en la cuál se encontraban tres troncos, era el lugar donde se hacía la primer prueba para Gennin. Y comencé a buscar con la mirada a Itachi.

Sentado en uno de los troncos se hallaba el chico que tanto me gustaba. De pronto volteó y me miró con aquella misma mirada que me había dirigido su hermano menor además de sonreírme con la misma linda sonrisa de su padre. Ah! Es que podía haber un chico más guapo, dulce y fuerte que el?, no lo creo.

Llegamos a su encuentro y le expliqué rápidamente la situación aunque a el no parecía extrañarle.

- Hokage-sama te pidió que los trajeras hasta aquí? - me preguntó dulcemente.

Por un momento me perdí en sus hermosos ojos, pero al ver que no respondía me miró muy extrañado, en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía que contestar para no levantar sospechas de mi amor por el ( aunque solo era un secreto para el, media villa sabía de mis sentimientos ¬¬´).

- Si - respondí echando a andar mi cerebro de nuevo - También me pidió que cuando te desocupes vayas a darle tu reporte - concluí.

- Bien iré en un rato, gracias Sakura - me respondió.

- De que Itachi-senpai, ¿Cómo sigues de tu pie? - pregunté, puesto que mi lindo senpai se había lastimado en su última misión.

- Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias a ti - me respondió poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza.

Yo me sonroje y como siempre bajé la mirada. De pronto recordé lo de la barbacoa y miré mi reloj comprobando que ya era muy tarde, y aunque no quería separarme de el, tenía un compromiso (L). Levante la mirada y me dirigí al Uchiha.

- Perdón aquí termina mi misión. Te dejo con tu familia, para que puedas conversar tranquilamente. - comenté sonriendo - Yo me tengo que ir - concluí.

- Tienes una cita? Jeje ^^ - preguntó burlonamente.

- No es eso Itachi-senpai - respondí molesta ( el único con el que tendría una cita sería con el) - Es que hoy festejan el ascenso a Jonnin de Shikamaru y quería ir a felicitarlo y llevarle un pequeño presente que hice - concluí.

- Ah vaya! - respondió volviéndose serio - ya me estaba poniendo celoso - añadió. Tenía la costumbre de bromear conmigo ( ojala no fuera broma u.u).

Solo le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces me voy - dije mientras daba media vuelta hacia los recién llegados - Fue un placer conocerlos, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ustedes díganme por favor! - comenté ( si que era hipócrita ¬¬).

- Gracias, Sakura-chan lo tendré en cuenta - respondió Obito-san sonriendo como siempre

Me dirigí hacia el portador de mi obsequio.

- Te agradezco que la cargaras - le dije sonriendo un poco tensa, temía su mirada penetrante.

El solo me la dio sin responder, talvez estaba nervioso por estar en una nueva villa tan distinta a la suya. En fin me dirigí hacia la puerta de la aldea despidiéndome con la mano de ellos.

Ese era el comienzo de un tórrido y hermoso romance, el cuál me haría llorar, reír pero sobretodo madurar.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, pensaba continuar lo que sucedería en la barbacoa pero siento que ya esta muy largo y no quiero que se aburran ^^. Próximo capitulo seguirá narrando Sakurita, por favor si tienen algún comentario no duden en ponerlo se los agradeceré.

Gracias por su apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. El nuevo equipo Kakashi

El odioso y dulce Sasuke.

Como lo prometido es deuda seguiré donde me había quedado, hasta el momento la historia esta empezando a tomar cuerpo, disculpen si me tardó en subir los capítulos es un poco difícil para mi hilar las ideas, sin embargo creo que voy bien ^^. Aunque los jueces son ustedes, quienes se toman la molestia de leer mi fic. Se los agradezco nuevamente y por favor no dejen de comentar.

Espero que les guste el capítulo ^^.

Saludos a mi pequeña amiga Mayte, gracias por el apoyo, este capítulo esta dedicado a ti.

/ Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas ninjas son llamados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que escoria/

* * *

Capítulo 4. El nuevo equipo Kakashi.

Me apresuré a adentrarme a la aldea, ya tenía mucho tiempo de retraso. Seguramente ya todos había llegado al punto de reunión. Ya podía escuchar a Naruto " Te tardaste Sakura-chan dattebayo! " ¬¬. Me sentía un poco mal por llegar tarde pero también estaba muy feliz por haber podido ver a Itachi-senpai ^^ y esa felicidad era más importante para mí que llegar temprano con los chicos.

Mientras me alejaba volteé y pude ver una linda escena familiar aunque el hermano menor de mi senpai no se había unido. Que raro, es que no estaba contento de verlo?.

No presté mucha atención a su reacción aunque si me intrigó un poco (después sabría el motivo de aquella reacción).

Al llegar a la puerta pude ver a Kotetsu-san y a Izumo-san que me extendían la mano para que fuera a verlos ( maldita sea si ya tenía demasiada prisa ¬¬), ni modo, tuve que acercarme a ellos.

- Oye Sakura, es que conoces a los ninjas nuevos? - me preguntó Izumo-san muy interesado en mi respuesta.

- Ninjas nuevos? - pregunte algo desconcertada - no Izumo-san, debes estar confundido ellos son parientes de Itachi-senpai y vienen a vistarlo - añadí muy segura de mi comentario.

- Me temo que la confundida eres tu - contestó burlonamente - esos chicos con los que saliste son nuevos ninjas transferidos desde la aldea del sonido, que no lo sabías? -

En serio ellos iban a quedarse en la villa?… eso quería decir que podría ver seguido a aquel chico ….. No espera! A mi me gustaba Itachi-senpai, aunque tengo que reconocer que el otro muchacho no estaba mal u.u.

- No lo sabía, Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que los acompañe a encontrarse con , eso es todo - respondí en seco, mi mente andaba en otro lado (u.u).

Estaba pensando en aquel misterioso chico cuando mire de nuevo mi reloj y comprobé que era demasiado tarde, así que me apresuré a despedirme de los dos hombres frente a mi, que habían entrado en polémica por los nuevos ninjas

- Bueno Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san me tengo que retirar!, nos vemos después - y sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia el interior de la villa dejando a los dos hombres discutiendo.

De camino a la barbacoa, algunos de mis pacientes me saludaban alegremente y yo les correspondía con un saludo rápido, de pronto escuche una voz conocida decir mi nombre.

- Sakura-san! - gritaba Lee mientras se acercaba a mi, me detuve a esperarlo ( no podía llegar más tarde de lo que ya iba).

Lee era uno de mis mejores amigos, siempre amable y dulce. Era un caso peculiar de ninja porque no podía usar ni el ninjutsu ni el genjutsu, solo era capaz de usar taijutsu, aunque al solo poder usar este tipo de técnicas le había permitido desarrollar una gran cantidad de las misma y un buen dominio es decir era un especialista en el taijutsu.

Cuando tenía 12 años el se me había declarado y en ese momento lo rechacé groseramente diciendo que tenía cejas de azotador y peinado de jícara jaja ( esa era la verdad J) pero después nos hicimos amigos; el me rescato del peligro miles de veces y me enseñó muchas cosas. Yo lo quería y estimaba pero no podía verlo más que como amigo.

El corrió hacia mi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se detuvo en seco.

- Sakura-san vas hacia la barbacoa? - preguntó mientras reanudábamos nuestro camino. - Es raro en ti llegar tarde -

- Sí, me entretuve con una asunto que me encargo Tsunade-sama - respondí - Tu también vas ahí? - pregunté

- Bueno de hecho vengo de ahí - comentó inocentemente - es que Gai-sensei tiene un regalo para Shikamaru, pero se le olvidó en su casa. Y me ha enviado a mi a recogerlo - complemento mientras avanzábamos por la calle.

- Ah ya veo!, eso quiere decir que todos siguen ahí? - pregunté imaginándome que si todos estaban aún ahí disfrutando de la fiesta, talvez yo podría haberme quedado más tiempo con mi senpai (¬¬)

- Si todos están ahí, lo bueno de la fiesta acaba de empezar ^^ - me decía mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria, y me sonreía.

- jaja me alegra ( ^^´) - respondí cabizbaja ( en verdad ese no era mi día :().

La plática no duró mucho más, levanté la vista y pude ver que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro lugar de destino así que nos dispusimos a pasar, Lee me mostro el camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos.

La mesa era la más grande del local, y todos mis amigos se encontraban sentados comiendo y riendo ( algunos de ellos andaban un poco pasaditos de copas ^^´ ), y allí en una de las cabeceras de la mesa se encontraba el festejado. Me disponía a saludarlo cuando Naruto me miró y se dirigió a mi.

- Te tardaste Sakura-chan dattebayo! - me gritó algo descontrolado, supongo que había bebido demasiado.

- Naruto-baka! Mira como estas! - le grité mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza, por dios que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo borracho que estaba.

Al voltear a su derecha pude ver a Hinata, y entonces me dirigí a ella enojada.

- Hinata!, ya viste como esta tu novio de borracho! - le grité sin soltar los cabellos de Naruto que tenía aprisionados entre mis manos.

Hinata volteo a verme y pude percatarme que estaba igual o más borracha que Naruto. No podía creerlo si yo no estaba en el lugar todo se volvía un circo (¬¬).

Hubiera golpeado a Naruto con todas mis fuerzas si Shikamaru que ya me había visto entrar no me hubiera llamado.

- Sakura! Que bueno que llegas, estos tíos son muy problemáticos - me dijo con cara de fastidio.

- Si, lamento el retraso. Tuve algo que atender antes - le dije mientras me acercaba a el, entonces le extendí el presente que llevaba para el - mira te eh traído algo, no es mucho pero espero que te guste . Felicidades por tu promoción! - dije mientras depositaba la canasta en sus manos.

El la miro un momento y después mi miro a mi.

- Gracias, no tenías que molestarte - me dijo cambiando su expresión de fastidio en su expresión de siempre, aburrimiento.

Levantó la pequeña manta que cubría la canasta y miró su contenido. Lo que había preparado para el era una pequeña tarta de cereza. Al verla volvió a mirarme.

- Gracias, de verdad no te hubieras molestado - añadió mientras volvía a taparla - la comeré más tarde, ahora estoy algo lleno -

Solo sonreí algo tensa (supongo que no le había gustado mi presente), pude sentir alguien detrás de mi y al voltear pude ver a Lee que extendía la bolsa por la que se supone había ido.

- Esto es de parte de Gai-sensei y mía, ya que estamos en la parte de dar los regalos - comentó sonriendo.

Shikamaru observó la bolsa sospechosamente y aunque pude notar que no quería conocer el contenido no tuvo más opción que abrirla, sería una descortesía a la persona que le ofreció el regalo. Abrió la bolsa y de pronto su cara se pudo pálida y puso una expresión de asco.

Llevada por mi curiosidad examiné el contenido de la bolsa y pude comprender el por que de la expresión de Shikamaru. Lo que había en el interior era uno de esos trajes que usan Gai-sensei y Lee. Entonces estoy segura de que puse la misma expresión que el.

- Con esto se que te volverás más fuerte!, Gai sensei y yo siempre lo usamos y de verdad funciona. DESPIERTA EL FUEGO DE LA JUVENTUD! - concluyó gritando mientras en sus ojos ardían llamas ( que chico tan raro).

En ese momento escuche una voz que provenía de la sala de al lado apoyando la teoría de Lee, el hombre con cejas de azotador mayores a las de Lee se asomo y sonrió a Shikamaru ( su sonrisa brilló extrañamente ¬¬). El recién ascendido solo se llevó una de las manos a la frente y suspiró. Por mi parte comencé a reírme.

De pronto otra voz proveniente de la misma sala donde se encontraba Gai-sensei me saludo.

- Hola Sakura - dijo Kakashi-sensei levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

- Kakashi-sensei! - grité algo sorprendida - no sabía que iba a venir usted también.-

- Oye! Yo también fui invitado - me dijo algo molesto ante mi comentario ( no se porque se enojaría ¬¬).

Enseguida volví a escuchar una voz proveniente del mismo cuarto ( cuantas personas había ahí? °°). Y mi maestra se asomo por encima de los otros dos ninjas que se encontraban en la sala.

- SHI-SHO! - grité aún más sorprendida, que rayos hacia ella ahí?. No se supone que el hokage es una persona muy ocupada.

- Sakura, no grités! - me ordenó mientras se llevaba a la boca una copa de sake ( que bien ella de borracha y yo haciendo cometidos para ella) - Te tardaste demasiado para solo escoltar a unas cuantas personas a los campos de entrenamiento - dijo en tono altanero ( aparte de todo me regañaba, si será ¬¬).

- De que habla Tsunade-sama? - preguntó Shikamaru que había dejado nuestros presentes a un lado.

- Bueno llegaron tres nuevos shinobis de la aldea del sonido - contestó tranquilamente - hubieras visto al más grande de ellos, por dios! Que bomboncito! - agregó con una sonrisa picara.

- Shi-sho! Como pude decir eso? - enserio que no tenía vergüenza! .

- Oh! Y quienes son? - preguntó Kakashi-sensei que se había interesado en la reacción de mi maestra.

- Bueno son del clan Uchiha - contestó ella (ya se encontraba algo borracha) - creo que el bomboncito se llama Obito - concluyo ( comenzaba a perder la capacidad de articular las oraciones), diablos vieja borracha.

- OBITO! - gritó Kakashi-sensei muy sorprendido, mientras se levantaba de un salto.

- Que rayos te pasa Kakashi? - preguntó la rubia muy extrañada de la reacción de mi sensei, estaba tan extrañada que derramó la copa de sake que tenía en la mano.

- Obito Uchiha es un amigo mío de la infancia - respondió el peligris aún en shock por la noticia.

- Enserio? °° - pregunté muy alterada ( que pequeño era el mundo ¬¬) - Conoces a Obito-san, de donde?, cuando se conocieron?, por que? - hice demasiadas preguntas que ni yo me entendí jaja.

- Tranquilízate Sakura! - me dijo mientras volvía a sentarse - Nos conocimos en un entrenamiento que tuve en la aldea del sonido cuando aún era chunnin - comentó.

- Vaya! - dije. En ese momento se me ocurrió preguntarle a el la edad de Obito-san J - entonces eso quiere decir que Obito-san y tu son de la misma edad? - pregunté muy disimuladamente ( si como no ¬¬).

- Pues mas o menos, creo que el es un año mayor que yo - contestó llevando su mano a la parte baja de su barbilla - la verdad no estoy muy seguro - complementó sonriendo.

No presté atención a lo último que dijo, estaba haciendo cuentas en mi cabeza para saber la edad de Obito-san. Haber, si Kakashi-sensei tenía 32 años cuando yo lo había conocido, y ya habían pasado 4 años desde entonces; eso quería decir que actualmente Kakashi-sensei tenía 36 años, jeje ya estaba viejo. Entonces Obito-san debería andar entre los 36 o 37 años.

Pues para tener 3 hijos y ya tan grandes debió de haber sido un rebelde en su juventud (¬¬).

Iba a seguirle preguntando cosas de Obito-san a Kakashi-sensei cuando mi loca maestra me ordenó algo.

- Sakura, regrésate a la oficina y analiza el reporte que trajo Itachi - dijo despreocupadamente.

Como podía decirme eso, que era su sirvienta o que?. Maldita sea talvez ella era la hokage, pero yo no tenía porque ser su esclava, además ni siquiera pude mostrarle mi nuevo jutsu completado.

- No me escuchaste! - gritó la colérica mujer.

- Si, Tusnade-sama - contesté de mala gana - entonces me voy, después de dejar el análisis me iré a casa - dije en un tono bastante molesto ( quien se creía, vieja pechugona! ¬¬).

Me despedí de los chicos que aún se encontraban muy contentos, rayos no había ni desayunado además de que la noche anterior no había dormido nada por completar mi jutsu, realmente estaba exhausta.

Salí de ese lugar cansada y hambrienta y encima tenía que hacer un reporte de otro reporte. En fin ni modo no podía ponerme al tu por tu con mi maestro. Camine de regreso al edificio de donde había salido esa mañana, aunque me desvié para pasar por el puesto de ramen, no podía tener mi estómago vacío todo el día; pedí dos tazones grandes para llevar y me dirigí de nuevo a cumplir con "mi nuevo trabajo".

Al llegar Shizune-san me miró algo sorprendida.

- Sakura, que no te ibas a quedar con los chicos en la barbacoa? -

- Se supone que así iba a ser, pero Tsunade-sama me mandó de regreso a hacer un reporte del reporte de Itachi-senpai. No cree que es absurdo? - pregunté notablemente enfurecida.

- Pues si … ^^´- me respondió retrocediendo un poco, quizás me había pasado un poco al gritarle ( ^^´).

- En fin me voy a trabajar, quiero acabar temprano para poder ir a casa y dormir - dije mientras me dirigía a la oficina de aquella rubia desagradable.

Estando en la oficina tuve que poner el escritorio en orden, me tomo 15 minutos poder encontrar el reporte de Itachi-senpai ( en todo esa mujer era un desastre ¬¬), también tuve que organizar los rollos y documentos del escritorio, de esta manera podría poner los tazones de ramen ( ^^).

Así que comencé a leer el reporte de mi querido senpai, cuando de repente alguien toco a la puerta así que instintivamente dije "pase". La puerta se abrió y frente a mi tenía a mi adorado senpai que al verme comenzó a reír.

- jaja, no sabía que ya habíamos cambiado de Hokage - dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio - me confundí de reporte, pero ahora si traigo el correcto Sakura-sama - añadió burlonamente.

Me levanté de inmediato ante la sorpresiva interrupción de Itachi-senpai y no supe ni que contestarle. Al tenerlo frente a mi, extendiendo el rollo y con su adorable sonrisa, no sabía como responder.

- te dejaron trabajando? - me preguntó mientras observaba el rollo que me encontraba leyendo - donde esta hokage-sama? -

- Ella esta en la barbacoa disfrutando la compañía de todos mientras yo estoy aquí haciendo su trabajo! - dije al recordar lo que había hecho esa mujer.

- pues si se paso, pero se que eres fuerte! - me dijo el amablemente - disculpa si no me quedo a platicar contigo Sakura, me esperan fuera - comento mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- si no te preocupes- contesté algo triste

- Ah por cierto! Tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la mañana? - me preguntó dándose la vuelta

Cuando me preguntó eso no pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos (°°) , es que acaso me iba a pedir que saliéramos juntos!, no podía creerlo!.

- No…. No ..tengo nada que… hacer el… sábado - contesté muy tensa. Era el momento más feliz de mi vida. Ahora le agradecía a la vieja pechugona que me mandara de regreso a su oficina. AH QUE LINDO ES EL AMOR!

- Que bien!, parece que le agradaste mucho a papá. Quiere que nos acompañes a desayunar el sábado, puedes? - preguntó sonriendo.

Un desayuno con su papá! U.u sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser real. En fin no podía negarme, el había sido muy amable conmigo, así que asentí con la cabeza.

- Ok te esperamos entonces en la entrada del barrio Uchiha, te parece? - preguntó

- Si esta bien - respondí secamente.

El se acercó a mi y me toco la frente con su mano, después posó sus ojos en los míos. Tal gesto provoco que me sonrojara, tenerlo tan cerca me inquietaba. Al mirarme me dijo algo que sono como el gesto de un padre con una hija.

- Se que no puedes irte hasta que acabes tu trabajo aquí - dijo ahora completamente serio - pero por favor regresa pronto a casa, no te ves nada bien - concluyo reincorporándose.

- Si, estoy un poco cansada. Ayer no dormí así que es natural - dije más alegre, no quería que se preocupara.

- Aunque estés entrenando, es demasiado para ti - dijo ahora un poco molesto ( que bipolar era mi senpai ^^) - después hablaré con Tsunade-sama - concluyó mientras salía de la oficina.

No pude ni contestarle, pero era tan tierno que no me importó. Además el que me dijera eso significaba que se preocupaba por mi. Aún estábamos lejos del amor, pero supongo que íbamos por buen camino.

Leí el reporte de Itachi-senpai e hice el mío con las herramientas que tenía; después de todo yo que iba a saber de la situación actual en la frontera norte del país (o.O). Después de ello dejé el reporte en la mesa y tomé mas mis cosas para salir.

Me despedí de Shizune-san y me fui a casa, solo hasta ese momento pude sentir el cansancio que no había sentido en todo el día.

Llegando a casa salude a mi mamá y me dirigí a mi habitación, en donde deje las cosas y me acosté en mi cama. Me quedé dormida enseguida.

…..

Entre sueños escuché algo que resonaba primero muy bajito, sin embargo el sonido se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta resonar en toda mi cabeza lo cuál provocó que me despertara violentamente.

Enseguida comencé a buscar la causa de aquel sonido y me di cuenta que provenía de la ventana. Así que me dirigí enseguida a ella y al correr la cortina pude ver a una pequeña paloma que picaba contra el vidrio.

Abrí la ventana y tomé a la paloma que tenía un mensaje en su espalda, me encontraba aún adormilada pero pude entender algo así como: "Sakura ….. a ….. campo de entrenamiento….. rápido ….. Kakashi ". Mmm, que significaría? (?), lo único que sabía era que tenía que ir al campo de entrenamiento.

Salí después de mojarme la cara ( era la forma más común de despertar a alguien ) y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento.

Al llegar pude ver que Kakashi-sensei ya estaba ahí ( no podía creerlo, pues cuanto me había tardado) pero lo que más me impacto fue ver a los hermanos de Itachi en ese lugar. Como siempre fui irracional e impulsiva ( ¬¬ empezaba a creer que necesitaba ayuda).

- Que hacen ellos aquí? - pregunté de inmediato.

- Sakura-chan!, que bueno que llegas - dijo Naruto aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

- Mira como vienes! Baka! - grité mientras me acercaba para pegarle aunque me detuve debido a que tenía más curiosidad del porque estaban ahí esos dos, que de las tonterías de Naruto. Voltee y mire fijamente a Kakashi-sensei esperando su respuesta.

- Pues… estan aquí porque serán sus nuevos compañeros de equipo! - comentó mientras sonreía.

- QUE? - gritó Naruto que había recobrado la lucidez después del comentario de nuestro sensei.

Yo estaba algo confundida, en verdad íbamos a ser compañeros de equipo?.

El pequeño hilo del destino que me unía a el, comenzaba a hacer presencia.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 4! Espero que les haya gustado. Con respecto a la edad de Obito confieso que tuve que alterar los datos (jeje J). De otra manera se hubiera visto raro que fuera papa de Itachi, no?.

Si alguien me sabe decir que edad tendría se lo agradeceré, o si no tendré que preguntarle a Masashi Kishimoto, jeje.

En fin hasta la próxima, gracias por el apoyo.


	5. Mi primer beso

El odioso y dulce Sasuke.

Después de una semana un poco ajetreada he vuelto para continuar con el fic. Agradezco los comentarios de verdad, y me da gusto que la historia les este gustando.

Por cierto apenas acabo de ver el manga y por sorprendente que parezca ya va en el capítulo 500!. Si que Masashi Kishimoto tiene mucha imaginación. Por mi no hay problema ^^ y supongo que tampoco por parte de ustedes… bueno mejor comienzo y me callo jiji ^^.

Sobre la pregunta de cuantos años tengo, pues tengo 20 jiji es decir como diría Lee estoy en la llama de la juventud jiji ^^. Bueno un poco pasada u.u

Pero me intriga la pregunta, es decir porque preguntas?.

En fin espero tu respuesta. Que disfruten el capítulo y mis más sinceros agradecimientos por los lindos comentarios.

/Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas ninjas son llamados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que escoria/

* * *

Capítulo 5. Mi primer beso.

En mi opinión las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido. Ósea, apenas había conocido a esos dos chicos esta mañana; y ahora Kakashi-sensei salía con que íbamos a ser un equipo. Como rayos podíamos serlo si ni siquiera nos conocíamos! QUE ILÓGICO!.

Es que no tenía sentido común?

Estaba a punto de expresar mi punto de vista, pero mi rubio amigo se me adelantó.

- ESTAS BROMEANDO NO? KAKASHI-SENSEI! - gritó tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

- No es broma - respondió sensei sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Naruto cambió de inmediato de una chico taciturno a un chico muy pero muy enojado ( hasta daba miedo ^^´). Y como era su costumbre se puso a alegar con Kakashi-sensei.

- DEBES ESTAR LOCO! YO NO QUIERO OTROS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO, DATTEBAYO! - estaba bastante molesto - ADEMÁS QUIEN DIABLOS SON ELLOS?, NUNCA LOS HABÍA VISTO! - concluyó sin aliento.

Después de tal declaración de guerra por parte del ojiazul, volteo a ver a nuestros nuevos "camaradas" y los examino minuciosamente. El mayor de ellos se veía molestó e incomodo por la forma en la que lo veía mi amigo.

- Quieres hacer favor de dejar de mirarme - comentó en una combinación rara de molestia y seriedad ( que tío tan raro) - o tendré que golpearte - concluyó desenfundando una de las pequeñas espadas gemelas que traía en la espalda.

Mi amigo reaccionó instintivamente ante la agresión sacando el kunai que según el guardaba secretamente bajo su manga. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, esperando el momento oportuno para comenzar el ataque ( este equipo seguramente iba a ser una basura ¬¬). Kakashi-sensei notó el rocé que se había generado entre ellos.

- Ya basta chicos - dijo pausadamente moviendo la mano de arriba a bajo.

Naruto asintió muy enojado y dirigió aquella colérica mirada a el hermano menor de Itachi-senpai. El chico también lo miraba con cierto interés, al igual que como había pasado con el mayor de ellos, las miradas se intensificaron entre ellos volviéndose casi amenazadoras, parecía que el más mínimo movimiento de alguno de ellos desencadenaría la siguiente guerra ninja. Por mi parte me encontraba inmóvil sin saber que hacer, esperando que aquel tenso momento pasara rápido.

- Bueno… antes que nada - interrumpió Kakashi-sensei - Pedí que los transfirieran a mi equipo, porque somos el de menor número de integrantes - comentó con su tono diplomático.

Yo comprendía un poco la situación aunque formar un equipo a estas alturas era empezar de cero; pero mi mejor amigo no pareció impórtale el unto de Kakashi-sensei.

- Y ESO QUE? - gritó aún más exaltado que antes ( inclusive se le había bajado la borrachera. Enserio que era todo un caso °°) - SIEMPRE HEMOS SIDO NOSOTROS TRES Y NUNCA HEMOS TENIDO PROBLEMAS - añadió.

- Te equivocas Naruto , nuestro equipo tiene varias deficiencias - explicó tranquilamente el peligris - por ejemplo ningún miembro de este equipo es capaz de atacar a larga distancia - continuó mirando fijamente a Naruto, quien solo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos - Además solo tenemos el dominio de 2 elementos en todo el equipo: rayo y viento. Para el nivel de misiones que realizamos deberíamos tener un dominio mayor de los elementos… podría continuar pero prefiero hablar acerca del trabajo de equipo - concluyó sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Yo me había mantenido callada por respeto a Kakashi-sensei, pero no podía tolerar su falta de sentido común. Tenía que decir lo que pensaba a terminaría golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Kakashi-sensei, entiendo su punto de vista y me parece buena idea; pero comprenda que no podemos ser un equipo si ni siquiera nos conocemos - lo dije lo más relajada que pude pero mi puño era apretado fuertemente debido a mi enojo.

El me miró aún sonriendo y respondió algo carente de raciocinio humano ( ya lo habíamos perdido ¬¬).

- Es verdad Sakura, ustedes no se conocen. Pero como primer actividad de equipo les pido que se presenten. Ya saben; su nombre, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro -

No podía creerlo y lo decía así de tranquilo. MALDITA SEA ES QUE NO LE FUNCIONABA EL CEREBRO O QUE?. NO ME REFERÍA A ALGO TAN SUPERFICIAL!.

Juro que estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Naruto que enseguida reaccionó comenzó a gritar de nuevo a el idiota de nuestro maestro. Sin embargo el comentó algo que dejo helado a el chico Kyubi.

- Por que no empiezas tu Naruto?, después de presentarnos iremos todos a Ichiraku para festejar -

En cuanto escuchó la palabra Ichiraku, el rubio cambio su ánimo de enojo a felicidad. Kakashi-sensei sabía que decirle para calmar su ira, además era tan simple y predecible (¬¬). El asintió felizmente.

- Bueno en ese caso esta bien jjeje -dijo sonriendo y pasando su dedo índice por la nariz - Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta todo tipo de ramen… aunque prefiero el ramen tonkatsu - comentó llevando una mano a su barbilla - jeje también me gusta Hinata así que no se le acerquen - continuo volviéndose agresivo de nuevo - haber… lo que no me gusta…. Mmm… ya sé, son los tres minutos que tengo que esperar a que este listo el ramen. Mis pasatiempos son comparar los tipos de ramen que pruebo y también apostar con la abuela Tsunade, por que siempre le gano - continuo mientras soltaba una risita maquiavélica.

Para este momento Kakashi-sensei ya había sacado su libro, perdiendo el interés en el ojiazul. El pálido chico que antes había agredido a Naruto ahora lo miraba inexpresivo, el cuál continuaba hablando. Mientras que el otro chico se había sentado sobre un tronco, notablemente fastidiado.

Al ver que Naruto se había salido del tema Kakashi-sensei tuvo que intervenir nuevamente.

- Sí Naruto. Ya es suficiente, dije que te presentaras no que les contaras la historia de tu vida - dijo cambiando la hoja de su libro.

- Ah claro! - comentó el rubio llevándose el brazo por detrás de la cabeza apenado.

El ninja-copia como solían llamarlo levantó la mirada de su libro y la posó en el mayor de los Uchiha.

- Continuemos contigo, el de negro -

- Me llamo Uchiha Sai; me gusta dibujar y pintar, me desagradan las cosas que carecen de estética como la puerta de esta villa, mi pasatiempo es pintar y mi sueño pare el futuro es poder ser tan fuerte como mi padre - dijo todo esto con un aplomo sorprendente además de completamente inexpresivo ( era más raro de lo que me imaginaba ¬¬).

Después vino mi turno.

- Bueno mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, me gusta estudiar medicina ninja y me especializo en ella - me encontraba muy nerviosa, con todos viéndome especialmente el menor de los Uchiha - lo que me disgusta son las tonterías de Naruto y mi sueño para el futuro es poder convertirme en una gran ninja médico- antes de poder terminar escuche a Naruto .

- Sakura-chan, que cruel eres! -

Yo ni le preste atención, porque ahora venía el turno del misterioso chico ( solo era curiosidad lo juró u.u.). Después de un breve momento el chico comenzó a hablar.

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke, no me gusta nada en especial y me desagradan muchas cosas. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar y no tengo ningún sueño para el futuro - sorpresivamente terminado de decir esto se puso de pie y se encamino de regreso a la villa.

- Espera un momento - dijo Kakashi-sensei - regresemos todos juntos, después de todo los he invitado a comer - complementó con una sonrisa que escondía su pesar por tener que pagar tanto ( que tacaño! ¬¬ ).

- No tengo hambre, y sinceramente no quiero perder mi tiempo con ustedes - dijo irritado mientras seguía avanzando por el espeso bosque.

Mi sensei solamente suspiro ( parecía decepcionado) y si he de ser sincera yo también lo estaba. El volteo a mirarme y confirme la decepción en su rostro. Naruto se veía molesto por el comentario de Sasuke-kun ( jeje era la primera ves que podía mencionar su nombre).

- Quien rayos se cree? - comentó poniendo de nuevo cara de rabia - como sea me las pagará la próxima vez. Kakashi-sensei nos vamos? - añadió recobrando el buen humor ( realmente era muy simple ¬¬).

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la villa, Sasuke-kun se había perdido en la distancia. Yo veía al horizonte pensando en muchas cosas. Por que se comportaba así?, Que era lo ocultaba? , Es que no le agradábamos?. Tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, quería saber por que era así, quería saberlo…..

En verdad tenía la impresión de que había algo más detrás de esa mirada sombría, algo de dolor. A pesar que no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, quería saber muchas cosas de el…

Volví a la realidad al escuchar una nueva pelea entre Naruto y Sai-kun.

- COMO TE ATREVÉS A DECIR QUE LO TENGO CHIQUITO, TEME! - gritaba el chico zorro completamente sonrojado, no se si de ira o de vergüenza (^^).

- Bueno… es que no parece que tengas mucho bajo tu pantalón Naruto-kun - contestaba Sai-kun con una cínica sonrisa. ( Ahora aparte de raro era un pervertido ¬¬).

- ESTAS MUERTO, BASTARDO! - gritaba Naruto mientras se abalanzaba contra el recién llegado.

No podía permitir que se armara una pelea, como siempre yo tenía que hacerlo todo (desde ese momento me iba a convertir en la nana de esos dos). Me dirigí hacia ellos que había comenzado su pelea, y los tome de la ropa separándolos. Realmente era odioso tener que estarlos cuidando, traté ( lo juro) de sepáralos lo mas tranquilamente posible pero en el forcejeo me lleve un golpe en la cara.

En ese momento perdí la paciencia y la cordura. Le di un golpe tan fuerte a Naruto, que lo vi volar varios metros.

Claro aunque no conocía al otro también pensaba darle su merecido , le di una bofetada más débil que el golpe que le había dado a Naruto, pero eso no impidió que el chico diera tres vueltas antes de caer ( creo que se me había pasado la mano ^^´).

Enseguida fui a donde había caído Naruto, se encontraba algo aturdido ( no era para tanto), lo tome de la ropa y me encamine de regreso a la zona donde estaba el otro "herido", al llegar lo moví un poco y confirme que estaba inconciente ( oh por dios! le había pegado como cuando le pegaba a Naruto), trate de reanimarlo, pero no recibí respuesta.

- Que paso Sakura? - cuestionó Kakashi-sensei que se mostraba curioso ante toda la gente que se había aglomerado alrededor de nosotros.

- Creo que ya los mate - respondí algo preocupada, mi irracionalidad no conocía los límites.

- Jjaja, se de buena fuente que Naruto no morirá, pero el otro chico si me preocupa - contestó mi sensei de cierta forma divertido ante la escena.

Después de lo ocurrido no hubo ramen, Naruto tardó mucho en despertar ( supongo que no debió haber tomado tanto), mientras que Sai-kun de plano no despertó, bueno me refiero a no ese mismo día ( ^^´).

Kakashi-sensei tuvo que llevar al rubio a su casa, según el estaba preocupado ( bueno si había motivos). Después de despertar, Naruto había vomitado lo que supongo que había comido en la barbacoa.

Por mi parte acompañé o mejor dicho llevé a Sai-kun a su casa.

Y ahora que iba a decirles. "Lo siento, me provocó y lo molí a golpes". Si claro, de seguro los Uchiha no me iban a querer ver nunca más en sus vidas.

De todas formas no pensaba pasármela cargándolo toda la noche, digo esta bien que soy fuerte pero no soy burro de carga ¬¬.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del barrio de los Uchiha recordé que no sabía donde iban a vivir los recién llegados. Genial lo que me faltaba, ahora iba a tener que pasarme toda la noche buscando su casa ( insisto ese no era mi día).

Comencé a adentrarme por las calles de aquel extenso barrio, la verdad era que nunca había ido a ese lugar de noche. Pero el ambiente era genial, muchas luces encendidas y gente paseando por todos lados, todos ellos sin excepción tenían el símbolo de un abanico en su espalda. Ya sabía yo, que el clan Uchiha estaba muy orgulloso de ellos mismos, pero no sabía que tenían ese gran sentido de identidad, era asombroso.

Las personas me saludaban amistosamente, pero al mismo tiempo me veían con rareza; el chico que llevaba cargando de verdad parecía que estaba muerto ( ^^´).

Me empezaba a cansar de cargar a ese chico, cuando pude sentir una mano sobre mi hombro. Volteé súbitamente y a quien descubrí fue a Sasuke-kun, que veía extrañado el cuerpo de su hermano.

- Ah! Sasuke-san - me sobresalté - llevó ya un buen rato buscando su casa, que bueno que te veo -

- Que le paso a Sai? - preguntó directamente con sus ojos clavados en mí.

- Pues verás… es que… - por donde comenzaba, le decía la verdad?

- Acaso bebió de más? - preguntó de nuevo sin perder los estribos.

- No - respondí, era mejor decirle la verdad - la verdad.. es que … yo lo golpeé tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento - no había sido tan difícil después de todo.

- Ah ya veo - se limitó a contestar, mientras tomaba al chico por los brazos, librándome de su peso - si el te dijo algo desagradable, perdónalo. Siempre es demasiado idiota - continuo posicionandolo sobre su espalda para poder cargarlo.

Este chico me intrigaba mucho. No se porque pero el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca provocaba una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones dentro de mi, algo me motivaba a seguirlo a través de las estrechas calles iluminadas por pequeñas lámparas de papel.

La luz pasaba entre los huecos que dejaba su cabello e iluminaba su rostro, en ese momento ni siquiera Itachi-senpai me parecería tan hermoso. Continuaba mi camino a su lado, admirando los pequeños detalles que resaltaban su belleza, pero fui interrumpida por su voz.

- Tengo algo en la cara? - preguntó sin dejar de mirar al frente.

- Etto… no, no nada- contesté algo apenada ( no podía ni disimilar U.U.)

- Tu nombre es Sakura, no? - preguntó algo más animado.

- Si, Sakura Haruno - respondí muy alegre, no me imagine que se interesara en hacerme la plática.

- Es un lindo nombre …. Pero no es apropiado para un shinobi - comentó ahora miradome a mi.

No contesté, me hundí en esos lindos ojos negros. Nos miramos por unos instantes sin perder de vista la reacción del otro.

De pronto quien rompió el bello momento fue el, ya habíamos llegado a su casa, supongo.

- Gracias por traerlo - comentó tranquilamente.

- Sí de que - contesté dulcemente - lamento haberlo lastimado - complementé mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia para disculparme.

Lo que vino después me sorprendió mucho y fue el comienzo de mi historia de amor.

Al levantar la cara lo tenía frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Enseguida me sonroje ( que era lo que veía? ). Nuestros ojos se conectaron de nuevo; ya en ese momento el tiempo se había detenido para mí.

Llevó la mano que tenía libre hacia mi mejilla, la cuál rozó con suavidad.

Al contacto de sus dedos con mi piel, me estremecí; no comprendía lo que pasaba pero definitivamente no quería que se detuviera. Sus dedos llegaron a rozar mis cabellos regresando por el mismo circuito, hasta tocar mis labios.

En mis 15 años de vida, jamás había experimentado algo así; fue excitante y a la vez me daba miedo. Me daba miedo pensar que era un simple sueño y que despertaría en cualquier momento descubriendo que aquel instante estaba solo en mi imaginación.

Sin embargo, después de el horrible y cansado día que había tenido; la suerte me sonreía y me regalaba aquel momento tan maravilloso.

Su mano bajo de mis labios a mi mentón, el cuál levantó, dejando mi rostro a merced del suyo.

Mi respiración se detuvo por un instante, el instante el que nuestros rostros se acercaban….

1cm, 75mm, 50mm, 30mm, 15mm, 9mm, 2mm…

…

Un rocé de los más inocente se produjo entre nosotros, y aunque no fue más allá de un simple rocé, yo podía sentir como sus labios producían una sensación electrizante por todo mi cuerpo. Desde aquellos labios, que antes de ese día habían sido vírgenes; hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies.

…

..

.

1seg

3seg

5seg

7 seg

Después de este tiempo el sueño terminó. El retiro sus labios de los míos, lenta y suavemente.

Cuando todo había terminado abrí los ojos para descubrir que el chico que me había dado mi primer beso se había esfumado en la nada, dejándome aún sumida en las sensaciones que me había trasmitido con ese único beso.

Regrese lentamente por el camino que había tomado para llegar a ese sitio, ya no sentía ni cansancio, ni enojo ni nada….

No se ni como llegué a casa pero subí despacio a mi habitación ignorando aquello que mi madre decía, después de todo no podía oírla me encontraba bajo una especie de efecto anestésico.

Me recosté en mi cama, y cerré los ojos reviviendo la imágenes recién grabadas en mi cabeza.

Pensando en el, me quede dormida…. pensando….. soñando …. con él.

* * *

Que tal, creo que no soy muy buena retratando los momentos de beso. Pero me estoy tratando de guían con el trabajo de otros compañeros. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Por favor no dejen de comentar. Gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos después.


	6. Lo que esconde su corazón

El odioso y dulce Sasuke.

Hola de nuevo, paso a dejarles el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por los comentario, se los agradezco de corazón.

Analizando la situación del primer beso de Sakura, si creo que es algo raro. Aunque Sasuke uso un truco sucio ^^, jeje. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, la parte de "podría haber sido peor", mmmm ¬¬ jeje bueno no importa, gracias por tu comentario. Sobre la pregunta de si el beso fue real o no, pues ni modo me han descubierto jeje, claro esto va ligado a lo del truco sucio que mencioné anteriormente ^^.

En este capítulo les dejo la narración de Naruto, y por supuesto hay NaruHina ( bueno de hecho es casi todo el capítulo ^^) aunque aclaro que no es mi pareja favorita, pero quería meter algo así desde capítulos anteriores, espero que les guste.

Besos a todos y gracias por el apoyo.

/Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas ninjas son llamados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que escoria/

* * *

Capítulo 6. Lo que esconde su corazón

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, no recordaba nada después que Kakashi-sensei me dejara sobre mi cama.

Traté de levantarme despacio pero el dolor era insoportable, MALDITA SEA!. Ahora entendía como se sentía Ero-sennin después de sus "búsquedas de información".

Como pude me levanté pero sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho ( a poco el alcohol causa tanto daño °°). Caminé hacia el pequeño botiquín que guardaba detrás de una repisa en el baño, a cada paso parecía que 100 kunai con papel bomba explotaban en mi cabeza…. además del maldito dolor que punzaba en mi pecho.

Cuando llegué al mentado botiquín, lo abrí para confirmar que no tenía nada contra la cruda ni mucho menos tenía analgésicos (-_-).

- ME LLEVA EL DIABLO, ES QUE NO HAY NADA EN ESTA CASA? - refunfuñé ( parecía loco, en esa casa solo estaba yo).

La puerta sonó inesperadamente, el timbre retumbó hasta el fondo de mi cerebro ( casi podía asegurar que el Kyubi lo oyó también ¬¬). Mierda, quien rayos tocaba a esta hora. Caminé furioso y muy desconcertado a la puerta, al abrirla grité sin titubear..

- QUIEN DEMONIOS ES? -

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el más hermoso ángel del mundo… Hinata. Al recibir aquel saludo pude notar que su cara palidecía, enseguida dio media vuelta. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro ( inclusive se estrelló contra la maseta de mi vecina). Se disponía a bajar por las escaleras cuando tomé una de sus manos.

- Perdona, es que tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza que me pone de mal humor - contesté muy apenado, con la cabeza baja.

- Ah era eso!, pensé que ya no me querías - fue lo que recibí por respuesta.

Al observarla detenidamente me di cuenta que ella se encontraba más o menos como yo. Había tomado menos que yo pero creo que el efecto había sido igual de fuerte, su cara era pálida y los pómulos resaltaban de forma que daba una apariencia cadavérica.

A pesar de sentirse así de mal, ella me sonrió inocentemente como solía hacerlo. En todo el mundo no había cosa más hermosa que su sonrisa y su dulce voz. La invité a pasar y ella me siguió con una sonrisa. Sin embargo notó enseguida que tenía dificultad al caminar debido a aquel dolor de origen desconocido en mi tórax.

- Naruto… Que tienes? Te lastimaste? - preguntó, deteniéndome por la mano que nos unía.

- Bueno…. Me duele el pecho..- contesté tímidamente, lo que menos quería era que se preocupara.

- Que mal! Vamos al hospital a que te revisen! - comentó muy exaltada, ( creo que la terminé preocupando ¬¬).

- No es para tanto ^^´ - respondí de inmediato tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarla.

Ella tocó la zona afectada para tratar de averiguar que provocaba mi dolor, al sentir la presión de su mano hice una mueca de dolor, sentía como si algo se quebrará ( era muy similar a cuando Sakura-chan me golpeaba, pero más fuerte).

- Creo que tienes una fractura - declaró muy segura de su juicio - tenemos que ir al hospital a que te curen - añadió conduciéndome a la salida del edificio.

Como no podía caminar bien me apoye en ella, pase uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y ella me sostuvo por la cintura. Normalmente me alegraría de caminar así a su lado pero en esta ocasión el dolor era lo único que atraía mi atención.

Para aligerar la preocupación que se notaba en su rostro traté de hacerle la plática.

- Tuviste problemas en casa ayer? -

- Eh? - la había tomado por sorpresa y no me estaba poniendo atención - ah… pues si… algunos -

- El viejo Hiashi siempre se molesta por todo, no? - lo que había dicho no le pareció mucho a mi novia.

- No digas eso!, mi padre es jefe del clan por ello es tan estricto - repuso bajando un poco su rostro.

Hinata pertenecía a la élite de su clan, era hija primogénita del líder del clan ( si, el viejo Hiashi ¬¬) podríamos decir que era la princesa de su clan. Pero lejos de tener privilegios por su posición, se le exigía demasiado como hija, como ninja y hasta como mujer. A causa de eso era humillada al no ser considerada digna de su puesto como próxima sucesora. Malditos Hyuga, siempre la hacían sentir mal. Pero algún día me la llevaría lejos de todas la reglas absurdas del clan Hyuga y ya nunca nadie la haría sufrir, DATTEBAYO!.

Me encontraba divagando en mis planes de fuga con Hinata ( al estilo Romeo y Julieta) cuando ella volvió a hablar..

- El problema no fue tanto por mi… más bien fue por Neji - comentó alzando la mirada de nuevo

- Neji? … que tiene que ver el -

- Lo pasa es que Neji bebió de más - contestó amablemente ( más que nosotros? Órale eso se traducía en muchas copas de sake °°).

- Y… que con eso? - pregunté aún sin entender.

- Es que, Neji tenía la misión de cuidarme y pues… borracho no puedes cuidar a nadie - complementó sosteniendo la sonrisa.

- Ah!, pero… para que quieres a Neji si me tienes a mí - comenté con seguridad mientras le sonreía.

Ella se sonrojo ( que linda!) y bajo un poco la mirada.

- Nada es mejor que tenerte de guardaespaldas a ti!, pero… Naruto tu estabas igual o peor que Neji - contestó divertidamente.

- Agh! No tenías que ponerme en evidencia - repliqué algo molestó.

Caminamos mientras platicamos alegremente, el simple hecho de estar con ella hacía que me dejará de doler la cabeza y el cuerpo en general, desde siempre ella había sido mi mejor medicina. Cuando entramos al establecimiento pude ver en la recepción a Sakura-chan que recogía unos papeles.

- Sakura-chan! - grité sin pensarlo

Ella volteo y nos miro a ambos, comenzó a acercarse rápidamente.

- Naruto! … Hinata! Que hacen aquí? - preguntó llegando al lugar donde estábamos

- Buenos días Sakura-san! - comenzó por decir la educada señorita que me acompañaba - verás… es que creo que Naruto tiene una fractura. Podrías tu o alguna persona revisarlo? - concluyó.

Enseguida la chica ojiverde volteo a mirarme, tenía la impresión de que me ocultaba algo ¬¬. Sin perder tiempo nos pidió que la siguieramos.

Sakura-chan era ninja médico y como tal ayudaba en el hospital a curar a las personas que llegaban con lesiones, de cierta forma podríamos decir que era su trabajo de medio. Todas las técnicas que conocía las había aprendido de la abuela Tsunade, y muchas personas en la villa consideraban que ella era capaz de superar a esta última. Fuera como fuera su capacidad de sanar era equivalente a que tenía de lastimar a los demás con esa fuerza descomunal que también había heredado de la vieja ¬¬.

Nos condujo a una sala de examinación, y me pidió que me sentara en una mesa de metal que eh de decir que era muy fría… enseguida me pidió que me quitará la chamarra ( ese día se encontraba muy tranquila y extrañamente feliz).

- Dime donde te duela - dijo mientras recorría con su mano iluminada en un alo verde mi pecho desnudo.

Enseguida sentí aquel punzante dolor a lo cuál respondí con un gemido ( obviamente de dolor, no piensen mal ¬¬). Ella entendió aquel sonido e intensifico el chakra en sus manos, pasando de ser verde a ser de un color azul celeste muy intenso.

- Naruto.. creo que esta herida te la hice yo - comentó mientras sanaba mi herida

- De que hablas Sakura-chan? - pregunté enseguida sin entender que quería decirme.

- No te acuerdas de lo que paso ayer? - preguntó levantando la vista hacia mí

- Ayer?… mmm. (-_-) ? -

- No puedo creerlo - contestó concentrándose de nuevo en la herida.

Hinata que se encontraba muy cerca de donde estábamos se interesó en la conversación y preguntó directamente a Sakura-chan aquello que estaba por salir de mi boca..

- A que te refieres Sakura-san? -

- Pues verán.. - comenzó por explicar sin perder la concentración en el jutsu de sanación - ayer cuando volvíamos del campo de entrenamiento Sai-kun y tu comenzaron a pelear de nuevo y pues tuve que ponerles un hasta aquí. Que no lo recuerdas? - insistió volviendo a mirarme con algo de decepción.

- mmm… pues no - contesté tratando de recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

- bueno como sea, perdona se me paso la mano - dijo mientras caminaba hacia una vitrina

- Sakura-chan.. Entonces realmente conocimos a eso patéticos y creídos ninjas - pregunté ( aún trataba de recordar lo que ella me había dicho)

- No tienes derecho a decir eso de ellos, no los conoces .. - contestó regresando a donde me encontraba sentado, con unas vendas en las manos.

Que rayos?, por que de pronto los defendía?, ella había visto su actitud el día anterior y era capaz de decir algo así.. Que rayos había pasado?, que rayos me escondía?.

- Por que los defiendes Sakura-chan? agh… no tan fuerte… me lastimas - pregunté mientras ella me rodeaba con las vendas.

- No los estoy defendiendo… simplemente no los conocemos lo suficiente - contestó haciendo énfasis en las últimas 3 palabras.

Se levantó y dirigió a la vitrina contigua de la anterior, yo me quedé pensando en las últimas palabras de la pelirosa sin entender lo que había querido decir. De la vitrina saco unas pastillas, de las cuáles tomo dos y las presentó a Hinata quien extendió las manos para recibirlas. Ella me dio una a mi y me invitó a tomarlas..

- Que es esto? Dattebayo - dije haciendo mueca de asco

- La próxima vez no tomen tanto - respondió Sakura-chan algo molesta- si no lo manejan, mejor no lo tomen. Esto les ayudará con el dolor de cabeza - añadió

- Etto… gracias - contestó Hinata algo apenada

- Bueno.. me tengo que ir , nos veremos después Naruto, Hinata - comentó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, pero se detuve antes de girar la perilla al momento en que giraba su rostro para mirarme..

- Por cierto Naruto… Kakashi-sensei dijo que quiere vernos mañana a las 6 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento.. - explicó tranquilamente

- A LAS 6? POR QUE TAN TEMPRANO! - conociendo a Kakashi-sensei iba a llegar a las 9 de la mañana, además que era tan importante?.

- Descansa hoy, y nos vemos mañana - complemento mi mejor amiga sonriendo.

- Ah… hai - contesté no muy animado, odiaba levantarme tan temprano.. además como si fuera a llegar temprano ¬¬ - espera …. Sakura-chan donde vas? - pregunté antes de que saliera del cuarto.

- Voy a ver a Kurenai-sensei, me estoy encargando de cuidar su embarazo - contestó mientas salía de la sala - nos vemos mañana Naruto - después de decir esto se esfumo por la puerta.

No entendía el por que de la actitud de Sakura-chan, el día de ayer se veía molesta y en contra de la decisión de Kakashi-sensei y ahora salía con algo distinto, no por nada la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esta bien que no soy muy inteligente (^^´) pero sabía que algo raro estaba pasando.

- Naruto, nos vamos? - preguntó Hinata que se encontraba mirándome algo desconcertada ( de nuevo la había preocupado)

- Eh .. Si, vámonos - respondí volviendo a la realidad.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de Hinata, yo pensaba en Sakura-chan.. en lo temprano que me tendría que levantar mañana (L)… pero sobre todo en esos dos idiotas del clan Uchiha. Quienes se creían además como si fueran tan sorprendentes.

Estaba tan concentrado en todo aquello que inundaba mi cabeza que no noté que Hinata estaba hablandome.

- NARUTO! - aquella linda voz había resonado muy fuerte por toda la calle.

- Ah! si? Que paso Hinata? - pregunté volteando a mirarla

- Eso es lo que yo quiero saber - contestó ella, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación.

- Gomen!.. No quiero que te preocupes por cosas innecesarias - sabía que la estaba haciendo sentir mal, mis problemas no tenía que sufrirlos ella. - es que esos ninjas nuevos no me dan buena espina, además me preocupa un poco Sakura-chan.. Esta algo rara - comenté algo pensativo

- mmm - ella bajo la mirada - Sakura-san es muy importante para ti, verdad? - preguntó ahora con un tono de voz sombría.

- Que? - me sorprendió la pregunta por parte de ella - bueno.. si. Es mi amiga y me preocupa lo que le pasa -

Jamás debí decir eso delante de ella, no había entendido el sentido de la pregunta de Hinata pero lo que si fue seguro es que aquello la había herido.

- Bueno.. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después - dijo esto mientras aceleraba el paso.

- Hinata? - pregunté deteniéndola - dije algo malo? -

- No… - contestó débilmente - es solo… que … nada. Perdona pero ya me tengo que ir -

Se soltó rápidamente y reanudo su camino. Solo hasta ese momento comprendí lo que había hecho ( soy un estúpido me decía). Enseguida la alcancé deteniéndola de nuevo, esta vez pensaba ocupar otra táctica para evitar que escapara. Cuando la tuve frente a mi la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, me dolió un poco el pecho por la herida pero eso no importaba ahora… había lastimado los sentimientos de la persona que más amaba por un mal entendido.

- Yo te amo a ti Hinata - dije mientras la retenía contra mi pecho, sentía la sangre subir a mi rostro y un ligero calor emanaba de mi ser.

- Enserio? - preguntó inocentemente ella.

No sé por que pero Hinata siempre se sentía insegura de mis sentimientos por ella. Pero para mi no había ninguna duda en ello, esta bien que antes me hubiera gustado Sakura-chan pero ahora ella era la única para mí.

- Claro que si dattebayo! - contesté ahora sonriendo - Sakura-chan es solo mi amiga… y me preocupo por ella, es como tu relación con Shino y con Kiba - añadí mirándola a la cara.

- Esta bien Naruto… - contestó la chica muy sonrojada.

Nos encontrábamos cerca de la casa principal del clan Hyuga y seguramente en el momento en que algún miembro del clan me viera abrazando a su princesa, me iba a atacar. Pero en ese momento no me importaba..

Nos dimos un beso.. profundo como lo que sentía por ella.. Sus manos se cruzaron sobre mi nuca aprisionando mi cabeza contra aquellos delicados y suaves labios que succionaban los míos frenéticamente. Por mi parte dirigí una de mis manos igualmente a su nuca, enredando mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos violáceos; mientras que mi otra mano caía delicadamente en su cintura ejerciendo presión de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Sentí una mano que se posaba sobre mi hombre, lo cuál me hizo brincar del susto.. Al voltear la mirada.. Tenía al viejo jefe del clan Hyuga mirándome con sus ojos asesinos.

- Naruto! - su voz sonaba como la de la abuela Tsunade cuando se enojaba - Que rayos crees que estas haciendo con mi hija! - en este momento el activo su Byakugan ( estaba muerto).

- Etto… solo nos despedíamos - contesté temiendo por mi vida.

- Vete de aquí antes que te mate a golpes - su mirada se intensificaba, casi podía ver en sus ojos lo que me iba a pasar…

- Si esta bien- dattebayo! - respondí haciéndome hacia atrás. Giré un poco mi cabeza para ver a Hinata que me veía un poco asustada. Levante la mano y me despedí de ella. El maldito viejo me hacía retroceder a cada momento - pero voy a venir a retarte viejo! Y cuando gané me llevaré a Hinata de aquí! - contesté retando al vejete que tenía frente.

- Te estaré esperando.. Naruto - contestó sin dejarse intimidar..

Esta batalla la había perdido pero la guerra la iba a ganar definitivamente.. Maldito viejo!.

De regreso a casa pude ver a Sakura-chan caminando hacía una persona que se encontraba recargado en un marco de una puerta. El tipo que salió de las sombras era Itachi-san que saludaba alegremente a Sakura-chan… me acerqué un poco para poder escuchar lo que decían..

- Que sorpresa! - decía el mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Eso mismo digo yo. Que haces por aquí senpai? - preguntó ella sonriente.

No es que tuviera sentimientos amorosos por Sakura-chan pero desde siempre había sentido algo extraño cuando la veía cerca de ese tipo…. me daban ganas de golpearlo..

Itachi-san era muy famoso entre las chicas de la villa, se decía que era un genio además de un chico muy apuesto ( de donde? ¬¬). Pero yo pensaba que el era de esas personas que solo jugaban un rato con las chicas y después las botaban como basura. Y su nuevo juguete se llamaba Sakura Haruno… no pensaba permitir que el lastimará a mi mejor amiga, así que siempre trataba de intervenir.

La conversación continuaba entre ellos, inclusive se habían detenido enfrente de una heladería.

- Y entonces… vas a venir el sábado? - preguntaba el. Es que acaso iban a tener una cita?

- Claro - contestaba animadamente la ninja médico - esta bien si llevo algún presente? -

- Bueno… no es necesario - contestaba el dándole una lamida a su helado.

- No es por nada.. pero la tarta de cereza me queda muy bien - se jactaba ella levantando el dedo índice arrogantemente.

- Jajaja, claro si el botón de cerezo lo dice. Lo creeré - contestaba Itachi-san sonriendole.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada, esto no me gustaba… el que ella se comportará asi con el significaba que se estaba enamorando de el.

- Le gusta la tarta de cereza a Obito-san? - preguntó la ojiverde algo apenada.

- Jamás se lo eh preguntado… pero, seguramente le gustará - el no borraba esa sonrisa pícara de su rostro.

- Y … a Sai-kun y ….. Sasuke-kun? - insistió ella sonrojándose aún más.

- mmm, pues creo que no hay problema por Sai.. pero a Sasuke no le gustan las cosas dulces -

En cuento escuchó esto, ella volteo rápidamente a ver a su interlocutor quien solo la vio algo sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica.

- entonces.. Creo que tendré que preparar algo más - contestó ella recobrando el temple.

- como gustes - contestó el pelinegro mirándola con expresión extraña

- Itachi-senpai.. Podría pedirte un favor? - preguntó Sakura-chan mirando su helado

- mm, que paso? -

- Podrías decirle a tus hermanos que mañana tienen que estar en el campo de entrenamiento de ayer a las 6 de la mañana?, por favor-

- Si, claro… pero y eso? - preguntó sorprendido el muchacho que ya se había acabado el helado.

- Kakashi-sensei quiere decirnos algo, y me pidió que les avisará a todos - contestó ella, raspando el fondo del recipiente con su cuchara.

- Entendido, yo les digo -

- Gracias - la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la pelirosa.

- Te acompaño a casa? - dijo el chico mientras se reincorporaba.

- Me encantaría - contestaba ella posándose al lado del Uchiha.

Mientras los veía perderse entre todas las personas que pasaban por ahí pensaba en lo que podría suceder entre esos dos, y el repentino interés de Sakura-chan por los hermanos menores de Itachi-san…

Regresé a casa aún adolorido pero el dolor no despejo todas las preguntas que inundaban mi cabeza en todo el día…

* * *

Listo, por fin el cap 6. Después de muchos capítulos de introducción ( dio santo! Me parecio eterno °°), por fin desde el capítulo que viene comenzaré con el desarrollo de la historia de Sasuke y Sakura… , espero no haberlos decepcionado. Pero prometo echarle muchas ganas para dejarles un buen sabor de boca

Gracias por el apoyo , no dejen de opinar.

Hasta la próxima


	7. Acorralando a la presa

El odioso y dulce Sasuke.

Ya estoy de vuelta, gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejan. Al parecer hay más personas que se han interesado en el fic. De verdad se los agradezco de corazón.

Se que no tengo el talento innato para escribir, pero les aseguro que me esfuerzo mucho para llevarles una buena historia..

A partir de este capítulo me centraré en la relación de los protagonistas, no con eso quiero decir que no tomaré a otras parejas… gracias por el apoyo de nuevo. Sin más que decir por el momento les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

/Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas ninjas son llamados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que escoria/

* * *

Capítulo 7. Acorralando a la presa.

Dormía plácidamente en mi cama, hasta escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Rápidamente me levanté para saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, caminé hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba la puerta.. sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado.

Al voltear a la izquierda lo único con lo que me topé fue con un fuerte golpe en mi frente.

- Agh!… - mi cabeza rebotó contra la pared. Al sentir el golpe recordé que esta no era mi casa en la aldea del sonido. Ahora estábamos en Konoha.

- Ya despertaste? - preguntaba una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Que hora es? .. - pregunté algo aturdido.

- Las 5 - contestó nuevamente la voz que ahora reconocía era de mi progenitor - apúrate!, recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano con Kakashi - insistía el hombre al tiempo que su voz se escuchaba más lejana.

Tomé lo necesario para poder bañarme y salí de inmediato de mi cuarto encaminándome directamente al baño… sin duda esta casa era más grande y mmm .. como decirlo " lujosa" que la anterior. Constaba de varios cuartos, todos ellos con su puerta corrediza adornada con distintas flores (a mi madre le hubiera gustado mucho), el piso tenía un olor deliciosamente fresco. En general la casa me gustaba (era lo único).

Me adentré en el baño para descubrir que tenía una amplio jacuzzi (así es como vivía la rama principal?). Me metí en el reconfortante jacuzzi, aunque no podía quedarme mucho tiempo.. primero por el molesto Sai que en cuanto se despertará querría meterse a bañar y segundo porque desde siempre había sido débil con los resfriados y enfermedades respiratorias en general, si me quedaba mucho tiempo en el baño era seguro que me enfermaría.

Mi mente divagó un poco en los eventos que sucedieron el día de nuestra llegada… para dar paso a la imagen de unos grandes ojos verdes..

Lo que había hecho se podía catalogar como "engaño" pero tenía motivos para hacer lo que había hecho.. ahora tenía un objetivo… hacer que Sakura Haruno se enamorará de mi.

El motivo? .. muy simple… RENCOR.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero golpe en la puerta del baño a lo cuál tuve que voltear.

- Buenos días Sasuke! - decía una voz al fondo - ya vas a salir? -

Sabía que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo, Sai ya se había levantado y reclamaba un tiempo en el baño para sí.. Ni modo.

Me enjuague lo más rápido posible. Tomé una toalla con la cuál envolví mi cadera y salí presuroso del lugar. Al abrir la puerta me topé con la sonrisa burlona de mi hermano mayor ( como odiaba su estúpida sonrisa ¬¬).

Pasé de largo, no tenía ganas de comenzar una estúpida conversación acerca de "penes" ni nada por el estilo, además me estaba congelando y lo que menos quería era enfermarme.

Sequé mi cuerpo rápidamente y puse el traje que había diseñado. Los uniformes ninja eran muy incómodos para mí además de ser monótonos e inclusive feos. Mi traje era único y como es propio de un Uchiha un abanico en colores blanco y rojo adornaba la parte superior de mi espalda.

Completamente vestido me dirigí al comedor donde me esperaba un desayuno muy completo, papá tenía puesto un mandil de color durazno. Desde que mamá había muerto el había tomado los deberes de la casa, podríamos decir que era un hombre "mandilón".

Al verme en el marco de la entrada me extendió una mano para indicarme que podía tomar mi lugar en la mesa, yo asentí y me senté en el lugar que pude divisar la gran cantidad de alimentos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sai se nos uniera en el desayuno, al pasar me salpicó un poco con las gotas que escurrían de su cabello. Se apresuró a sentarse a un lado mío.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo niisan? - preguntó mientras tomaba su rebozante plato de arroz.

- Dijo que Kakashi los quiere ver para hablar con ustedes - contestó papá tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

- Pero a las 6? O.o - insistió algo irritado Sai.

- Pues supongo que será muy importante lo que tiene que decirles, además recuerden que ahora es su capitán - dijo papá al tomar un trozo de pescado.

- Demonios ¬¬… oye padre. Tu ya conocías a Kakashi-san? - las preguntas incesantes de mi hermano no tenían fin.

- Si ^^….. Entrenamos un tiempo juntos bajo la tutela del cuarto - al decir esto último el rostro de papá se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- Y que tan fuerte es? - esta vez yo era el interesado en la respuesta de papá.

- Bueno… es un ninja muy hábil. Además juntos desarrollamos el chidori - respondió alegremente.

- QUE? °° EL CHIDORI? - Sai estaba algo exaltado y no era para menos. El chidori era una técnica poderosa y difícil de aprender.

- Bueno basta de plática. Váyanse ya - dijo papá sin dar la anhelada respuesta a mi hermano, que en vista de la actitud de mi padre hizo mueca de desagrado.

Tomamos nuestro equipo y caminamos a la salida de la casa. Nos despedimos de papá y caminamos pasivamente por un sendero que nos conduciría al lugar fijado… el cielo se encontraba aún oscuro y las calles completamente vacías. Lo único que podía oír eran unos cuentos grillos.

- Sasuke.. -

- mmm.. Que quieres dobe? - la voz de Sai había tomado un tono serio, era raro en el expresarse de esa manera.

- A que estas jugando? - preguntó serenamente y sin ninguna señal de broma en su lúgubre tono.

- De que hablas? -

- No te hagas el ingenuo, me refiero a la chica - ahora me miraba a la cara, no había duda de que se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba.

- No te incumbe -

- No sé que estas tramando pero te advierto que… -

Comencé a dar saltos a través de los tejados, odiaba que cuestionaran mis acciones además quien se creía para meterse en lo que no le importaba.

Siempre era lo mismo, Sai era una especie de nana para mí diciendo siempre que tenía que hacer, como debía comportarme, que era lo "mejor" para mí, etc. Estaba realmente harto de toda esta basura de ser sobreprotegido por todo, de ser cuestionado por todo, de ser comparado con mis hermanos, de ser comparado con Itachi.

Odiaba a Itachi. El siempre había sido el mejor en todo, el mejor hijo quien nunca causaba problemas y siempre se mantenía recto, quien siempre obedecía a su padre y lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

El mejor ninja, quien había aprendido a dominar su sharingan a los 6 años, un verdadero orgullo para nuestro clan… para nuestra familia… y aún así no era eso por lo que lo odiaba.

La verdadera razón es porque nunca podría alcanzarlo… yo no era un buen hijo… ni un gran ninja como el. No importaba cuanto me esforzara… nunca podría ser Itachi.

Pero ahora había encontrado algo que Itachi quería pero aún no había hecho suyo.. Y esa pequeña cosa era.. Sakura. Conocía lo suficiente a mi hermano para saber que las miradas que le dirigía a la pelirosa no eran únicamente amistosas y realmente era estúpido si creía que no me daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

Si había algo que Itachi quisiera y yo pudiera tenerlo antes que el, entonces… yo lo quería. No era realmente importante pero necesitaba sentir que le había ganado, necesitaba hacerlo sentir el perdedor.

Sin embargo primero tenía que comprobar que ella podía sentir algo por mí, sus ojos reaccionaban a los míos de cierta forma, pero no era seguro. Por ello tuve que crear una ilusión en la cuál comprobaría que el terreno era seguro.

Mentiría si dijera que la chica no se me hacía bonita, pero definitivamente no era completamente de mi agrado. El beso que le dí ( bueno realmente no fue un beso) me había demostrado que yo le gustaba, y eso era suficiente para mí. Tendría que encontrar la manera de hacer que ella me mirara de la misma forma que lo hacia con él pero si podía jactarme de algo, ese algo era que sabía como enamorar a una chica.

Iba tan deprisa que no me había fijado que me estaba desviando del camino (me había metido mucho en mis pensamientos ¬¬), tuve que girar y detenerme en un árbol para poder ubicarme. Aunque no fue necesario ya que escuche la voz de nuestro " capitán".

- Buenas Sasuke ^^ - levanto una mano en señal de saludo mientras sonreía ( bueno supuse que estaba sonriendo, no se podía ver mucho con esa gran máscara cubriendo su rostro).

- Ah! Buenos días Kakashi-sensei - contesté un poco contrariado, no supe ni de donde salió.

- Que haces aquí?, quedamos en el campo de entrenamiento -

- Si lo sé ¬¬ , es solo que… como sea, nos vamos? - me sentía un poco estúpido por haberme perdido.

- Si esta bien.. Pero y donde esta Sai? - su tono de voz siempre era amable. De cierta manera me recordaba a papá.

- No lo sé.. se quedo atrás - con suerte se habría perdido en este inmenso bosque ¬¬.

Ambos bajamos de los árboles y comenzamos a caminar por el la parte baja, las hojas crujían bajo mis pies dando un ambiente misterioso. Caminamos unos 15 minutos hasta divisar una amplia pradera y al fondo de la misma pude ver tres troncos clavados en la tierra… ya habíamos llegado.

El chico rubio se encontraba recargado en uno de los troncos dormitando, de hecho por su nariz se asomaba un moquillo chiflador, era patético. Sentada en ese mismo tronco se encontraba la pelirosa revisando algo en su bolsa, enseguida volteo hacia la dirección donde estábamos sin expresión alguna. El idiota de mi hermano se hallaba también en ese lugar mirándome de modo asesino ( seguramente por haberlo dejado hablando).

El peligris saludo a todos con una sonrisa mientras nos acercábamos al grupo. El camino directo al rubio y le sacudió el cabello.

- Ya despierta bello durmiente - su voz se oía muy tierna o.O.

El chico se despertó de inmediato limpiando la pequeña liga de baba que caía sobre su mejilla.

- Que?…ya amaneció? - el chico comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, pero al ver al de la mascara frente a el lanzó un grito estruendoso que retuvo por todo el bosque - KAKASHI-SENSEI NO ME ASUSTES DE ESA MANERA DATTEBAYO! - era norma la reacción del chico, el sujeto se encontraba a menos de 5 centímetros del rostro del rubio.

- jaja gomen Naruto - decía algo apenado el jounin - como sea.. No te llame aquí para que vinieras a dormir, como estas? .. ya mejor? -

- Si.. Ya no vuelvo a tomar en toda mi vida - decía el chico mostrando una expresión de desagrado en su rostro.

- Que bueno.. Tomar en exceso es malo - la voz de Kakashi sonaba igual a la de un padre preocupado por la salud de su hijo.. que pareja más rara.

- Llegaste temprano sensei - decía la ojiverde bastante divertida (no entendía el chiste)

- Agh! Que grosera - se defendía el hombre mientras sacaba una especie de reloj despertador de su bolsa - yo siempre soy puntal - ahora su voz era sarcástica.

Puso el reloj sobre uno de los troncos, pude observar que el reloj marcaba las 12.. pero para que lo quería?. Seguido metió una de sus manos a la bolsa delantera de su pantalón y extrajo unos pequeños cascabeles que mostró con orgullo frente a todos los presentes.

Sus dos alumnos abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendido, pero yo no entendía nada..

- Los he citado aquí para tratar nuestro trabajo en equipo - decía todo esto sin dejar de mostrar los pequeños cascabeles que colgaban de su mano.

- Espera… quieres decir que tendremos que hacer la prueba de los cascabeles? - inquiría Sakura muy interesada.

- Prueba de los cascabeles? - dije sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

- Bingo! como siempre brillante Sakura - dijo burlonamente Kakashi - ayer pude notar que necesitamos "limar asperezas" - estas últimas dos palabras sonaron tan tétricas que me produjeron escalofríos. Pues en que consistía la mentada prueba de los cascabeles? ¬¬ - comenzaré por explicar la prueba - concluyó al momento en que se sentaba en uno de los troncos cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

No me gustaba para nada tener que jugar a el ninja abnegado, pero ni modo no tenía otra opción más que seguir las indicaciones de mi capitán.

- Esta prueba es básicamente para gennin - comenzó Kakashi,. Para gennin? Y por que rayos teníamos que hacer esa idiota prueba entonces - se bien que ustedes no son gennin, bueno… exceptuando a Naruto. - los ojos del rubio se encendieron con ese comentario, pero no paso de ahí debido a que Kakashi continuo la explicación presuroso - La razón por la que hacemos este entrenamiento es para mejorar las relaciones entre ustedes, además de conocer las habilidad de cada uno. La prueba consiste en quitarme estos dos pequeños cascabeles lo antes posible, claro no es tan fácil como parece… tienen que hacerlo en equipo, si no cumplen con este requerimiento, su esfuerzo no vale - concluyó el enmascarado mirándonos a todos.

- Pero tienes dos cascabeles… nosotros somos 4, entonces como los vamos a conseguir en equipo? - se apresuró a preguntar el rubio aún molesto por el comentario de Kakashi. -

- Bueno.. Ya tengo previsto el hacer dos equipos con ustedes - comentó el jounin.

- Y cuál será la penalización si no cumplimos con la prueba? - preguntó Sakura.

- Puedo dejarlos sin almuerzo… pero eso ya esta pasado de moda no creen?. Que les parece hacer misiones de gennin hasta que su trabajo en equipo sea perfecto? - este hombre era más que simple carita.. escondía algo bajo su amable sonrisa.

- QUE? - se escucho al mismo tiempo decía a Sakura y Naruto

- NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO - el ojiazul se había vuelto loco y gritaba como desesperado.

- Claro que puedo.. y si no consigues un cascabel antes del medio día dalo por hecho - se mofaba Kakashi frente a su impotente alumno.

- TE VOY A… - esta vez si estaba hecho una furia. Pero su ira fue detenida por una mano blanca en su pecho.

- Tranquilo Naruto, vamos a demostrarle a sensei que podemos hacerlo - Sakura respondía con sarcasmo al su profesor a lo cuál el se rió un poco.

- Naruto no ha cambiado en nada jaja … pero creo que tu has madurado mucho Sakura - el único ojo que se podía ver a través de su mascara se mostraba feliz.

- Y como están arreglados los equipos? - preguntó Sai quien no había tomado parte en la conversación hasta ahora.

- Bueno, Sai tu trabajarás con Naruto ambos se lo han ganado - dijo esto recobrando su tono sarcástico - mientas que Sasuke trabajará con Sakura - concluyó posando sus ojos en nosotros dos.

Mire de reojo a Sakura y pude notar que se sonrojaba un poco, pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue la reacción de su amigo que la miro algo sorprendido y después paso sus ojos a mi con cierto grado de furia en ellos.

- Excelente, pues vamos a empezar - decia Kakashi mientras presionaba un interruptor en la parte superior del reloj - recuerden que si no lo consiguen en equipo no valdrá - al terminar de decir esto hizo los sellos necesarios para el Kage bunshin no jutsu e inmediatamente apareció una réplica perfecta del ninja. Dicha réplica tomo uno de los cascabeles mientras que el original se quedaba con el otro - que esperan?, comiencen! - ordenó

De inmediato los dos equipos se separaron y nos escondimos. El equipo que formábamos Sakura y yo se refugio detrás de un gran roble, necesitábamos algo de tiempo para planear nuestra estrategia. En ese momento el plan para conquistar a la pelirosa pasaba a segundo plano. Me intrigaba el saber que tan fuerte era Kakashi, ya algunas veces había escuchado hablar de el a Orochimaru.

- Bien primero necesito saber, con que habilidades cuentas - comenté a Sakura que me miro con unos ojos llenos de determinación, concluí que al igual que yo ardía en deseos de vencer al jounin.

- Bueno.. básicamente me especializo en el ninjutsu médico, pero puedo concentrar mi chakra en un región especifica lo que me confiere mucha fuerza además tengo algunos conocimientos de genjutsu- su voz era serena pero profesional - que hay de ti Sasuke-san?-

- Quita el "san" es molesto - dije haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado - bueno yo domino el katon y raiton. También tengo dominio avanzado de genjutsu gracias a mi sharingan - se que me veía un poco engreído diciendo esto, pero que puedo hacer es la verdad.

Ella me miro sorprendida, creo que sin proponérmelo había ganado puntos con ella.

- Genial, lo primero es distraerlo lo suficiente para que el otro lo pueda atacar y con ello quitarle el cascabel. Propongo que tu lo distraigas con el genjutsu y cuando halla caído en la ilusión me apresuro a tomar uno de los cascabeles - la forma de su hablar era segura y sin vacilación alguna de su plan, en ese momento me sentí un poco atraído por ella.

- mmm, el también tiene el sharingan, no es así? - pregunté concentrándome de nuevo en el objetivo.

- Si, por que lo preguntas? -

- No sirve el genjutsu con el entonces. Con el sharingan tiene la posibilidad de ver através mi ilusión - repuse rápidamente.

- Entonces propongo distraerlo yo - dijo apresuradamente poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

- Y como piensas hacerlo? - pregunté un poco extrañado por la euforia de su proposición.

- Conozco una clase de genjutsu que no puede ser vista ni por el sharingan - añadió alegremente.

- Que? No existe tal clase de genjutsu - comenté muy seguro de mi respuesta.

- Claro que si y te lo voy a demostrar - al decir esto se puso de pie y me tendió una de sus manos para poder apoyarme en ella.

Por supuesto me levanté solo, aún creía que no existía esa clase de técnica.

- Cuando halla caído en la ilusión entonces tu te aproximas y tomas el cascabel, de acuerdo? -

- Bien.. pero no creo que puedas lograrlo - en ese momento ella me miro un poco molesta.

Ambos nos aproximamos a uno de los Kakashi sigilosamente tratando se no hacer ninguna clase de ruido. Al estar en posición Sakura hizo una señal que indicaba que era momento de empezar el ataque.

Comenzó a hacer unos sellos de mano que me resultaron familiares, de nuevo empezó a movilizarse hasta quedar frente al shinobi, de pronto pude ver como su cuerpo se desmaterializaba en muchas palomas blancas mientras su imagen comenzaba a ser borrosa. Active mi sharingan para poder ver a través de la técnica para darme cuenta que Sakura no había mentido.. no podía ver la técnica. La escena comenzó a hacerse oscura dando una apariencia de negativo de cámara

A pesar del asombro que sentí me dirigí enseguida al cuerpo del sensei y extendí mi mano para poder tomar el cascabel que aún pendía en su pantalón. Estuve a unos pocos milímetros de tomarlo, sin embargo la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse y me vi en la posición que había adoptado para comenzar el ataque… como era posible? Acaso no me había movido en todo ese tiempo?.

De inmediato volteé a ver al sitio donde se había escondido Sakura, la vi sentada jadeando. Sin duda había usado mucho chakra para desplegar tan maravillosa técnica, pero por lo visto no era capaz de mantenerla mucho tiempo además de no saber dirigirla correctamente ya que yo había quedado atrapado también en la ilusión.

Me acerque a ella para comprobar si estaba bien, al llegar a ella sentí como unas shuriken habían sido lanzadas a nuestra posición, no tuve más remedio que retroceder con Sakura en brazos. Eché un vistazo para comprobar que Sakura estaba exhausta.

- Ves, te dije que no iba a funcionar - dije arrogantemente.

- Casi… lo lo… graba - respondió ella sin poder contener el aliento.

- Si esa técnica te debilita tanto entonces no deberías usarla - continuaba con mi tono arrogante

- Ya deja… de regañarme - se había vuelto agresiva contra mi de un momento a otro.

- Como quieras, pero ya comprobamos que no podemos usar genjutsu contra él. Que propones entonces -

- mmm, pues no nos queda más que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo - respondió ella recobrándose poco a poco

- puedo vencerlo yo solo, quédate aquí pronto regresaré con… - en ese momento ella tomo mi mano deteniendo mi partida.

- no puedes.. tenemos que vencerlo entre los dos - sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

En ese momento escuché un grito que supuse era de Naruto seguido de una fuerte explosión, todo el lugar se cimbró.

- Naruto! - al parecer Sakura se encontraba preocupada por el ojiazul.

- Debemos darnos prisa, o no conseguiremos ningún cascabel - no quería perder frente al tal Kakashi solo por que estaba cuidando a Sakura.

Intentamos quitarle los cascabeles de todas las formas posibles, pero por una u otra razón el lograba anticipar nuestros movimientos. En mi opinión Sakura era muy ruidosa alertando con ello nuestra posición al enemigo, según ella yo era quien se apresuraba en atacar. Como fuera la campanilla del reloj sonó dejándonos atónitos y muy sorprendidos.

Kakashi deshizo su clon y camino tranquilamente hacia los troncos para sentarse en el mismo lugar donde lo había echo esa misma mañana. Muy decepcionados caminamos y nos posicionamos frente a el, Naruto y Sai estaban discutiendo además de estar completamente chamuscados ( pues que clase de técnica habían realizado? °°). Kakashi nos miro muy divertido a los 4, y claro como no iba a hacerlo si todos nos encontrábamos sucios y cansados.

- Me dan pena chicos, creí que esto iba a ser muy fácil para ustedes - todo aquellos lo decía con tono de superioridad - ninguno consiguió un cascabel y por si fuera poco casi destruyen el campo de entrenamiento - al decir esto señalo el campo. Que tenía profundos hoyos y árboles derrumbados por todos lados.

- Lo habrían conseguido si Sai no me estorbará dattebayo!- se quejaba Naruto, al verlo pude ver que tenía marcas de explosiones, golpes, manchas de tinta ninja y muchos rasguños.

- Yo?, eres tu quien no me dejaba hacer mis técnicas - se quejaba igualmente mi hermano mayor en las mismas condiciones que el rubio.

- Da igual, tendrán mucho tiempo para entrenar juntos - definitivamente Kakashi estaba disfrutando el momento ¬¬ - desde mañana comienzan con las misiones para gennin - concluyó con su único ojo visible rebozante de felicidad.

- MIERDA!, VES LO QUE PROVOCAS TEME! - así fue como comenzó una guerra entre Naruto y Sai… eran tan estúpidos e infantiles ¬¬.

- Por hoy solo tienen que limpiar el desorden que han dejado aquí - concluyó poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera del campo de entrenamiento.

- Espera a donde vas.. - la voz de Sakura sonó alto y fuerte pero el ninja si se inmutó en mirarla.

El restó de la tarde nos la pasamos recogiendo troncos y tapando los hoyos que en honor a la verdad he de decir que parecían precipicios. Era fastidioso estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas tan inútiles pero lo que realmente me daba coraje era el saber que no había podido ganarle a Kakashi por el estúpido trabajo en equipo.

Terminamos bastante tarde, Naruto se fue de inmediato alegando que estaba muy cansado, mientras Sai había recibido un llamado de mi padre pidiendo que regresara lo más rápido posible.

De esta manera nos encontramos Sakura y yo caminando solos de regreso a la aldea. Debido a todo el ajetreo de la prueba no había pensado en nada para comenzar el plan de hacer que Sakura se fijará en mí.. Pero ahora estábamos los dos solos y seguramente algo se me ocurriría pronto.

- Sasuke-kun.. -

- mmm, que pasa? -

- Tu naciste en la aldea del sonido verdad? -

- Si, a que viene la pregunta? -

- Curiosidad. Y como es la aldea del sonido? - sus ojos se fijaban en mí expectantes de mi respuesta.

- Más pequeña y fea que esta supongo - realmente no entendía el motivo de aquellas preguntas, que interés podría tener ella en cosas tan irrelevantes.

- jaja - su risa resonaba en la inmensidad del cielo que se cernía sobre nosotros - y tienes muchos amigos? - sus preguntas continuaban mientras caminábamos, en la mayoría de las situaciones hubieran sido molestas para mí pero en este momento me halagaba que quisiera saber de mí.

- Tengo algunos camaradas - contesté secamente recordando a Suigetsu, Jugo y Karin. Pensé en tomar la iniciativa, ya que ella no lo hacía - pero se ve que tu tienes muchos amigos -

- Bueno si algunos - dijo sonriendo mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

- Como Itachi, no? - ya no podía volver atrás ahora que había puesto en marca el plan - fue el quien te enseñó ese genjutsu? - no deseaba ser muy obvio así que no me atreví a mirar su rostro, aunque yo era quien quería conquistarla no deseaba parecer perrito faldero detrás de ella.

- Si fue el - pude detectar por su tono de voz que se encontraba algo confundida por la pregunta

- Lo quieres mucho, no es así? - estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, pero era necesario saberlo.

- Por que me preguntas eso? - en ese momento me descuide un poco y sin pensarlo la volteé a mirar, para descubrir que me veía aturdida.

- Contéstame - mi mirada se hizo más intensa, penetrando en esos grandes y asustados ojos verdes.

- Eso a ti no te importa - sus palabras eran desafiantes pero su mirada era la de un cachorro asustado.

- Si me importa -

- No veo porque, si te preocupa tu hermano… -

- ja ese idiota me vale madres - mi carácter me dominó por un momento, perdiendo don ello el control de mis palabras.

- ento… nces.. Por que? - su mirada decía que no quería conocer la respuesta pero sus labios la traicionaban.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella sin quitar mi vista de sus brillantes ojos, a cada paso que daba esos ojos se llenaban de miedo y confusión. Al tenerla frente me incliné delicadamente a la altura de su oreja para poder susurrar las palabras que estoy seguro ella deseaba oír.

- Por que me gustas - lo dije muy bajito asegurándome de dar un tono sensual a mi voz.

Alcé un poco la cara para ver que un intenso color rosado se había apoderado de las blancas mejillas del botón de cerezo, sus ojos estaba abiertos de par en par revelando la sorpresa que el había causado mi declaración. En ese momento pude ver detenidamente su rostro.. Sus facciones y pude comprobar que aunque era aún una niña, todos los elementos en conjunto daban la imagen de una bella chica… Itachi tenía buen ojo después de todo.

Hábilmente la acorralé contra el árbol más cercano poniendo mis manos sobre el tronco, dejando su delicado cuerpo aprisionado entre mis brazos y mi pecho, tenía la cabeza baja poniendo atención a cualquier acción que ella tomara. Paso un corto lapso de tiempo sin respuesta así que levanté mi rostro y pude ver que estaba aún bajo los efectos del shock.

Sus carnosos labios se encontraban entreabiertos supongo que también debido al efecto de mis palabras.. esos labios me llamaban desesperadamente. Así que aproximé mi cabeza a la suya procurando hacerlo delicadamente, sus ojos suplicaban que me detuviera pero yo no pensaba hacerlo.

Mis labios hicieron contacto con los de ella, al comprobar que no me retiraba de sí continué.. Comencé una largo y tortuoso beso para los dos.. apenas me detenía a tomar aire.. Mis manos me traicionaron, una de ellas fue detrás de su nuca presionando su delicado cráneo contra el mío… cuando vi la oportunidad introduje mi lengua en su boca. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con la suya incesantemente.

Esto en definitiva no había sido como el primer acercamiento que tuvimos… ella lograba excitarme más de lo que cualquier otra chica lo había hecho hasta entonces. Se notaba que era novata en esto de los besos, pero eso me permitía guiarla a mi manera..

Pude sentir como me empujaba sus fuertes manos.

- Que… ha… ces? - mi otra mano había recorrido más de lo permitido llegando a acariciar uno de sus senos

- Lo la.. mento - me faltaba el aliento para poder hablar correctamente

Los dos nos detuvimos a recuperar el aliento, sin dejar de mirarnos… ahora toda su cara se teñía de un intenso rojo debido a la falta de oxígeno y por supuesto a la vergüenza.

- Per..dón Sasuke-kun. No es… que no me gustes, me… gustas y mucho. Pero… yo estoy enamorada de alguien… más - en su rostro se reflejaba perturbación.

- Es Itachi? - insistía en esa respuesta más que en ninguna.

- Si.. - respondió ella evitando mirarme.

- Al menos tengo alguna oportunidad? - no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.

- No se - este interrogatorio estaba siendo demasiado para ella

- No te pido una respuesta en este momento.. Pero piénsalo -

- Lo haré.. te lo prometo.. pero por favor déjame ir- este dialogo me hacía quedar como un acosador sexual o algo parecido ¬¬.

Solo me retiré dejando libre el paso para que ella pudiera irse, enseguida salio del lugar corriendo como si me tuviera miedo. Creo que me había pasado un poco con ella, pero me gustaba que fuera difícil.

* * *

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 7, espero que le halla gustado. Por favor no dejen de comentar, gracias por el apoyo y hasta la próxima.


	8. Sentimientos confusos

El odioso y dulce Sasuke.

Buenas a todos!, me eh tardado un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo por algunas cuestiones de la escuela. Ya estamos por regresar y ando un poco liada con los asuntos de la misma..

Ahora que regresemos a clases va a ser un poco difícil el poder subir capítulos seguido, pero prometo que no voy a dejar el fic, gracias por leerme espero que la historia les este gustando.

Leyendo los capítulos anteriores creo que mi versión de Sasuke es algo infantil, jaja pero ni modo así es como quería hacerlo. Bueno les dejo el capítulo. No dejen de comentar por favor ^^.

/ Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas ninjas son llamados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que escoria/

* * *

Capítulo 8. Sentimientos confusos.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del lugar, no se como fue pero mi cuerpo se movió solo. No podía creer lo que había pasado.. el había dicho que yo le gustaba… yo… … … AH! NO LO PUEDO CREER! O/O.

¿Era verdad?…

No sabía con exactitud pero en ese momento no me iba a quedar a averiguar. Aunque debía sentirme alegre por que un chico tan guapo se me hubiera declarado… no podía estar más que nerviosa, incrédula y muy pero muy confundida. Además no debí haber aceptado el beso que el me dio (aunque fue algo maravilloso ^^). En ese momento me encanto pero poco después sentí que estaba traicionando mis sentimientos hacia Itachi-senpai.

Ja.… traicionando?…. Itachi-senpai no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por mi. Para el solo era una compañera de trabajo y talvez una dulce "**amiga**"…. solo eso…

Mi mente viajó fugazmente de Sasuke-kun a Itachi-senpai.

- Soy una estúpida - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar inconteniblemente mientras recorría las interminables calles que me conducirían a mi casa. Podía escuchar personas que me llamaban pero no podía detenerme, no quería que me vieran en tal estado y mucho menos que me preguntaran que me ocurría.

Al poco tiempo divise la pequeña puerta roja. Tome la perilla fuertemente y la gire introduciéndome frenéticamente. Me quedé un momento recargada en el marco, las lágrimas seguían y seguían brotando. Traté de acallar mis sollozos pero se podía escuchar un leve sonido proveniente de mi garganta, mi corazón a toda marcha no ayudaba en nada.

- Sakura? - una voz me hizo voltear súbitamente - Que paso? Estas llorando… ¿Estas bien? - mi mamá se acercaba a mi notablemente preocupada.

- Mamá! - lleve mis manos a mi rostro limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban - no te preocupes, estoy bien es solo que…. - no supe que decirle, si le contaba lo de Sasuke-kun estoy segura que le iba a dar infarto, además nunca había tenido una buena comunicación con ella como para decirle que estaba sufriendo por amor.

Alguien salió de la sala de estar e interrumpió la incómoda escena (gracias a dios).

- Sakura? Que bueno que ya llegaste - Ino me sonreía pero enseguida notó que me encontraba en mal estado y su expresión cambio a sorpresa - no se preocupe señora, voy a llevar a Sakura a su cuarto - su sonrisa para mi madre era muy amable. Agradecía que ella tuviera tanto tacto.

- Esta bien Ino-chan, cualquier cosa llámenme - decía mi madre mientras daba media vuelta aún angustiada.

Ino se acerco a mi y me envolvió con su brazo encaminadote a las escaleras.

- Vamos! - me sonreía dulcemente protegiéndome de cierta forma.

Nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto, ella abrió la puerta con delicadeza y me permitió pasar primero seguido entró ella cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Por mi parte me senté al borde de la cama aún turbada por mis emociones, ella se sentó a mi lado y sin mirarme preguntó.

- Que pasó? - sus ojos se fijaban en el piso de madera

…..

- Sakura!, Que pasó? - de pronto aquellos orbes azules se fijaron en mi rostro - …. Por dios me espan… -

- No fue nada - interrumpí al momento, mis lágrimas se habían secado por fin.

- Claro, es muy normal llegar llorando a casa- su sarcasmo me hizo enfadar un poco.

- Agradezco tu preocupación pero no pasa nada- si le contaba la razón de mi llanto seguramente se iba a burlar.

- Bueno, si no quieres contarme respeto tu decisión. Pero aprende a mentir- una ligera risilla hizo acto de presencia enseguida se levanto y se encamino a la entrada deteniéndose en seco- recuerda que somos amigas y que puedes contar conmigo-

Abrí mucho los ojos reflexionando que ella siempre me contaba sus problemas y yo por mi parte me reservaba muchas cosas para con ella.

- Espera!- aunque no quisiera admitirlo necesitaba su consejo aunque me daba mucha pena tener que contarle - te contaré, pero promete que no te vas a burlar-

-Burlarme? Pues que paso? - se volvió a sentar a mi lado

- Recuerdas que te conté de unos chicos nuevos en mi equipo? - el beso de Sasuke no era la razón de mi llanto pero supuse que debía empezar por ahí

- Sí, que con ellos? -

- Bueno…. pues uno de ellos…..me… besó - esta última palabra la dije muy bajito realmente me moría de la pena

- QUE? °° Y por eso llorabas?, se quiso propasar? - las preguntas de Ino siempre eran directas.

- NO!.. Es solo que.. sentí que estaba traicionando mis sentimientos por Itachi-senpai - Ino era a la única persona a la que le había dicho abiertamente lo que sentía por mi senpai aunque como eh mencionado antes al parecer todo mundo lo sabía.

- Bueno.. no creo que eso sea para llorar -

- Si lloraba fue porque se que el no siente lo mismo por mí, tu porque eres correspondida - siempre había sabido que Ino era muy popular entre lo chicos y claro era muy bonita y buena ninja

- Como puedes afirmar eso?, acaso se lo preguntaste? - de nuevo su mirada se fijaba en el suelo mientras jugaba con sus pies.

- Pregúntale? Estas loca, como voy a hacer algo así- retiro lo dicho, Ino no tenía nada de tacto ¬¬.

- Bueno por experiencia te puedo decir que a los chicos no se les da eso de tomar la iniciativa. Si quieres saber mi opinión, el es mucho más cariñoso contigo que con las demás chicas- su voz serena se encontraba llena de seguridad como si todo aquello que estaba diciendo fuera una verdad absoluta - no solo con las palabras podemos expresar lo que sentimos Sakura -

- Que tal si no es así? - luchaba contra mis inseguridades dudando de las palabras de Ino.

- Pues entonces me das la razón tienes que preguntarle. No tienes por que sufrir tanto, si no es el ya llegará un chico que te sepa apreciar, después de todo tienes el nombre de una de las flores más hermosas que hay, ten fe en ti - al momento de decir esto me sonrió mientras tomaba uno de mis hombros.

Era igual que aquella vez que nos encontrábamos recogiendo flores para la clase de arreglo floral, Ino siempre me daba la seguridad que yo necesitaba y esa era una de las razones de mi admiración hacia ella, unas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron por mi rostro.

- Gracias Ino- decía mientras limpiaba mis pequeñas lágrimas.

- De que "frente de marquesina" - llamarme así siempre le divertía. Era un antiguo apodo que las niñas de la academia me había puesto debido a que cuando era niña mi frente era más "amplia" que la de las niñas normales.

- Oye! Ya no es tan grande - decía mientras tocaba con mi palma aquella frente mía

Ambas reímos un momento, reía tratando de olvidar a aquellos dos chicos que hacía que me preocupara de más. Aunque este estado no duró mucho.

- Bueno y que hay del chico que te beso? Como es el? - de pronto se me acercó mucho tratando de ver a través de mi. Enseguida me sonroje.

- Se llama Sasuke… Uchiha -

- Bueno que necedad la tuya de enrolarte con los Uchiha- al parecer mi penosa situación era un espectáculo muy divertido para la rubia.

- Prometiste que no te ibas a burlar - tenía que defenderme de alguna manera ¬¬.

- No me estoy burlando.. además tu sabes bien que es cierto -

- De hecho eso no es todo - era momento de arrojar la siguiente bomba.

- De que hablas? -

- Sasuke-kun es el hermano menor de Itachi-senpai -

- ENSERIO? Vaya que pequeño es el mundo. Entonces seguramente es guapo - soltó una ligera sonrisa

- Pues de hecho si lo es -

De pronto miro su reloj e hizo una exclamación de sorpresa poniendose de pie rápidamente.

- Lo siento Sakura, me tengo que ir. Le prometí a papá que le ayudaría en un interrogatorio y ya debe haber empezado -

- Si esta bien, ve con cuidado -

- Ánimo, a por cierto Shizune-senpai me pidió que te dejará al ave- dijo esto mientras señalaba una pequeña jaula que estaba posicionada al borde de la ventana.

- Ah!… - mi atención se había desviado a la pequeña ave

Ino salió rápidamente y pude escuchar como se despidió de mamá quien estaba a punto de entrar en mi recamara.

- Sakura? Hija estas bien? - no se había atrevido a abrir la puerta.

- Si, mamá no te preocupes - miraba a la pequeña ave que se había echado para dormir.

Se escucharon sus pasos alejandose del lugar mientras yo no dejaba de ver al pequeño gorrión.

- Te voy a llamar Suzume - dije dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabecita (*Suzume significa gorrión)

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Sasuke-kun, aquella frase "me gustas" se repetía incesante en mi cabeza..

Después de ese ajetreado día tuvimos que empezar las misiones para gennin, toda la semana no la pasamos haciendo cosas como cuidar niños, reparar cercas, ayudar en granjas, limpiar el río y muchas cosas más.. era denigrante hacer eso mientras nuestros amigos hacían misiones de verdad. Pero ni modo no había manera de reclamar a nuestro "capitán".

Sasuke-kun no insistió en la respuesta, o no al menos por un tiempo. Por mi parte mantenía mi distancia con él cuando nos tocaba trabajar juntos limitandome al trabajo que se nos asignara, necesitaba tener la mente en claro para poder darle una respuesta.

Ahora podía decir con seguridad que era un chico bastante raro, en apariencia era muy frío pero solía ser amable con los niños y ancianos. Algo que puedo decir es que era muy mandón y eso me enfermaba en el, siempre creía que tenía la razón y se sentía mucho en ocasiones sobretodo cuando el y Naruto discutían alardeaba mucho de su fuerza tratando se hacer menos a Naruto.

Por otra parte logre llevarme bien con Sai-kun, contrario a su hermano Sai tenía una autoestima baja que se reflejaba en sus relaciones. Siempre estaba leyendo libros de cómo entender los sentimientos de las personas y cosas así, siempre que me acercaba a verlo leer tapaba los libros y se sonrojaba ( de cierto modo se veía tierno ^^) o cuando dibujaba también le daba pena.. por cierto sus dibujos eran hermosos.

Ambos tenían muchas características que Itachi-senpai poseía aunque en el caso de Sai eran mucho más marcadas.

Así pues llegó el sábado y con ello mi visita a la casa de los Uchiha..

Esa mañana estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que ponerme, se me hizo tarde, olvide la tarta en la mesa y por ende me tuve que regresar (u.u).

Cuando por fin llegué a la entrada del barrio Uchiha Itachi-senpai estaba sentado en una gran roca y en la mano sostenía una piedrita con la cuál estaba jugando. Al aproximarme volteo y sonrío con aquella sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento (como podía ser tan sexy y dulce al mismo tiempo?).

- Buenos días Sakura- decía mientras se levantaba de la roca.

- Buenos días Itachi-senpai - hice una pequeña reverencia al saludarlo - disculpa la tardanza -

- No importa es temprano -

Ambos comenzamos a caminar por las calles del barrio donde algunas personas salían a barrer la entrada de sus casas o a saludar a su vecino. Algunas chicas jóvenes saludaban muy dulcemente a mi senpai (zorras arrastradas decía en mi interior) y el correspondía al saludo con la amabilidad característica de el, otras personas mayores también lo saludaban animosamente.

- Que popular eres senpai - sonreí dulcemente esperando la reacción de mi acompañante.

- Tu crees? - llevaba su mano a la nuca mientras miraba el cielo un poco apenado (era tan lindo ^^) - supe que Kakashi-san les impuso entrenamiento para Gennin - su forma de cambiar el tema denotaba que era muy penoso.

- Si.. - mi voz demostraba pocos ánimos - dijo que seguiremos así hasta que nuestro trabajo en equipo sea perfecto -

- Genial! Lo que faltaba - volteé a verlo un poco sorprendida por el ligero enojo que noté en su voz - ya tenías suficiente con Hokage-sama y ahora te imponen algo así -

- No… no es para tanto - me ruboricé un poco (deberían apodarme la chica jitomate ¬¬) saber que el se preocupaba por mi me hacía inmensamente feliz - además ya comenzamos a llevarnos mejor -

- Bueno eso esta bien.. pero trata de no excederte por favor, ya te noto algo débil - decía esto al mirarme pero rápidamente bajo su mirada a lo que tenía en las manos - y eso? Quieres que yo lo lleve?-

- Ah! es la tarta de la que te hable, no gracias yo puedo llevarla - la noche anterior me había esmerado mucho en hacerla

- La hiciste después de todo?, bueno entonces la quiero probar - sus palabras eran dulces y en su presencia me sentía segura.. como si lo demás no existiera.

- Claro! - respondí muy exaltada - espero que te guste -

Ambos nos mirábamos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, con el no sentía la tensión que con Sasuke… aunque tampoco sentía la pasión que emanaba de su hermano menor.

Llegamos a una gran casa (enorme mejor dicho) por un momento me quedé admirando la gran fachada imaginando que tan grande podía ser su interior. El ojinegro por su parte se acercó a la puerta corrediza y la abrió gritando " ya llegamos" , enseguida paso al interior quitándose sus sandalias supongo que al no verme tras de el volteo y con la cabeza indico que podía pasar.

- Buenos días - dije al entrar en el recibidor.

Una cabeza se asomó de uno de los cuarto y enseguida supe que era Obito-san.

- Buenos días Sakura-chan, que gusto que hayas venido - portaba un mandil de color mandarina y secaba sus manos con una toalla.

- Gracias por la invitación, traje esto para comerlo de postre - dije mientras exponía la pequeña caja que sostenía en mis manos.

- Ah! que amable - contestó el cortés hombre recibiendo la caja - lo voy a llevar a la cocina. Pasa por favor y ponte cómoda, Itachi guíala por favor - al terminar de decir esto regresó a la cocina mientras Itachi-senpai me dirigía a la sala de estar.

La sala tenía un tatami tradicional con una pequeña mesa de centro y cojines alrededor de ella, tras unas puertas corredizas que en ese momento estaban abiertas se podía ver un pequeño cuerpo de agua y Sakuras. Era una vista preciosa.

Me senté en uno de los cojines cerca de mi senpai, platicábamos mientras Obito-san traía toda la comida a la mesa. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo pero no quiso diciendo que me relajara y que yo era la invitada.

Mi plática con el Uchiha fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía de la entrada del cuarto.

- Sakura? -Sasuke-kun se asomaba desde el umbral - que haces aquí? -

- Sasuke-kun buenos días… - quería proseguir explicando la razón de mi presencia en ese lugar pero Itachi-senpai lo hizo por mi.

- Papá la invitó a desayunar, no recuerdas que te lo comenté - el menor de los Uchiha dirigió una fría mirada a su hermano mayor.

Obito-san apareció de atrás de Sasuke con más recipientes rebozante de comida (parecía que iba a alimentar a un ejército °°).

- Sasuke, dile a Sai que bajé a desayunar por favor - Sasuke-kun no dejaba de mirar a Itachi-senpai hasta que desapareció por el mismo umbral por donde había hecho acto de presencia

- Creo que esta de malas- fue lo único que salió de la boca del hermano mayor con un cierto grado de tristeza.

Pronto bajaron ambos chicos, Sai-kun lucía un poco desaliñado además de algo adormilado supuse que el y Naruto habían terminado su misión muy tarde.

- Buenos… días - bostezo - Sakura-

- Buenos días Sai ^^´ -

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron en unos cojines libre, para mi desgracia Sasuke-kun se sentó frente a mí lo cuál me tensaba mucho. Sai por su parte ocupó el lugar contiguo al anterior. Después de poner todo en la mesa Obito-san se colocó a la cabecera de la mesa.

- Bueno comiencen- decía mientras sonreía.

Tomé el plato de arroz que estaba frente y me dispuse a observar la gran cantidad de manjares para escoger, eran tantos que no sabía por donde empezar. Recorría con mis ojos todos aquellos platillos decorados tan minuciosamente pero me llamo la atención una pequeña flor de zanahoria que acompañaba un platillo de langosta, tomé la flor y la llevé a mi boca. El sabor era genial así que no pude evitar dar una muestra de mi admiración al chef.

- Esta delicioso! - Obito-san me miró con gran satisfacción

- Enserio? ^^ Me alegra que te guste - este hombre siempre sonreía

- Usted es quien prepara todo esto? - mi admiración por el empezó por su maestría al cocinar

- Desde que Mikoto murió me he encargado de las labores domésticas - su semblante era sereno al hablar de su fallecida mujer, si shi-sho supiera que Obito-san era viudo seguramente te lanzaría como lobo hambriento detrás de el ¬¬.

Desvié un poco mi mirada para comprobar que el menor de los chicos tenía sus ojos clavados en mi.. me sobresalté un poco al darme cuenta de ello, aquellos ojos era de lo más profundos del mundo además de que todas sus facciones en conjunto reflejaban un hermoso rostro varonil.

Volví a mirar a Obito-san temiendo las miradas de Sasuke-kun (eran miradas que provocaban paros cardiacos) pero podía sentir como seguía mirándome intensamente sin perder ni un segundo la expresión de mi rostro. Me sentía un algo acosada pero también me emocionaba el saber que esas miradas estaba dirigidas a mi.

Comimos en silencio teniendo encontrándose nuestros ojos en ocasiones, no sabía si los demás se daban cuenta de estos fugaces "encuentro" pero de lo que estaba segura era de que cada vez me miraba más intensamente.

Al terminar con los platos fuertes Obito-san se dirigió a la cocina regresando con mi pequeño obsequio .

- Bueno vamos a probar el postre que trajo Sakura-chan - seguido quito la tapa del contenedor mostrando una cara de sorpresa al toparse con el interior - es una tarta de cereza y manjus, se ven delicioso -

- Hicé manjus porque me dijeron que a Sasuke-kun no le gustan las cosas dulces - me sentía un poco apenada - les puse poco anko para que no supiera tan dulce - (*anko= es una pasta dulce que se coloca en el interior del manju).

- Que considerada ^^ - el comentario de Sai sonaba un poco santurrón.

Volteé a ver a Sasuke-kun y ahora me miraba pero con algo de sorpresa en su rostro, no sé si habrá sido producto de mi imaginación pero noté un leve rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

- No era necesario.. - fue la respuesta del chico de ojos azabache.

- Deberías ser más agradecido Sasuke ^^ - creo que Sai disfrutaba de la escena.

- Bueno pues vamos a probar - dijo rápidamente Itachi-senpai llevandose un poco de la tarta de cereza a la boca, la saboreo por un momento y comentó muy alegre - delicioso! Sakura esto esta muy bueno -

- Gracias - tantas atenciones me iban a volver loca, además me encontraba en el paraíso de los adonís ( no entiendo como no me desmaye)

Todos probaron tanto la tarta de cereza (excepto Sasuke-kun por obvias razones) y los manjus elogiando mi manera de cocinar, Sasuke-kun se limitaba a comer pero en sus ojos se veía la satisfacción parecía un niño pequeño.

Después de comer nos sentamos a jugar un rato shogi y Obito-san me mostró un albúm de fotografías de la familia. Me reí mucho al ver una foto de Kakashi-sensei de joven, además de que los hijos de Obito-san era muy lindos de niños. Me extrañó el no encontrar ninguna foto de Sai cuando era bebé además pude comprobar que Mikoto-san había sido una mujer muy hermosa, tenía mucho parecido con Sasuke-kun…

Pasé más de medio día en la casa de los Uchiha pero la verdad me divertí mucho, con todos ellos me sentía contenta.. desde ese día y para siempre consideraría a los Uchiha como una segunda familia.

* * *

No estoy muy segura del proceso de elaboración de un manju pero creo que la pasta interior se llama anko, en fin gracias por leerme y nos veremos la próxima vez


	9. Aprendiendo a conocernos Enfrentamiento

El odioso y dulce Sasuke

Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me alientan mucho. Leyendo de nuevo los comentarios me di cuenta de que la pregunta que me habían hecho fue ¿Cuántos años tienen? y no ¿Cuántos años tienes? Jaja perdón no leí bien u.u, bueno pues andan en los 15 (creo que es a esta edad a la cuál empieza Naruto Shippuden). Aclarada la respuesta paso a dejarles el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por todo y no dejen de comentar ^^.

/ Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas ninjas son llamados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que escoria/

* * *

Capitulo 9. Aprendiendo a conocernos. Enfrentamientos.

Jamás me han gustado las cosas dulces.. o al menos eso creía. Cuando tomé uno de los manjus que estaban en la caja me llegó un olor dulcecillo y cuando lo probé me quedé atónito (delicioso, la palabra que se formulaba en mi mente), enseguida volteé a ver a la persona que había hecho esos suculentos dulces.

Ella miraba a mi padre que la elogiaba demasiado, pero enseguida volteo a verme. La verdad no sé que vería en mi cara pero me lanzó una tierna sonrisa.. yo solo pude abrir mucho los ojos.

- Te gustaron? - su voz era como una brisa suave de primavera.

- Ah… - me quedé sin habla - esta rico - me sentía algo ridículo, según yo el plan era que ella se apenara no lo contrario.

- Vamos Sasuke!, solo se te ocurre decir eso? - la voz de Sai era odiosa para mi, le gustaba ridiculizarme frente a los demás (bueno cuando tenía la oportunidad, que no era siempre).

- No empiecen una pelea aquí por favor- la voz de mi padre sonaba autoritaria.

- Hai!, gomen - realmente Sai admiraba mucho a ese hombre además de respetarlo.

Me quedé con su tierna sonrisa en mi interior, sentía como si algo dentro mí se entibiara.. No sé por que pero ella era diferente a todas las chicas con las que yo había estado. Me sentía raro al estar cerca de ella y también me sentía tranquilo.. Inexplicable.

El resto de la tarde no la pasamos haciendo cosas tontas como jugar shogi nunca he sido bueno en los juegos de mesa y por supuesto quien siempre ganaba era Itachi. Después vino lo más vergonzoso que mi padre pudo hacer, mostrar nuestras fotos de niños. Aunque la verdadera vergüenza surgió cuando de su boca emano un "que lindo! ^^" mientras sostenía una foto mía.

- Verdad que si? ^^ - mi padre mostraba mucho orgullo al mostrar material familiar tan íntimo.

- Sasuke-kun que lindo eras ^^ - eso fue el detonante, alargué la mano inconcientemente y arrebaté la fotografía de las manos blancas de la pelirosa.

Ella solo re rió un poco mientras yo estaba seguro de que tenía la cara completamente roja (todo estaba saliendo al revés), para hacer compañía a la risa de la ojiverde de nuevo Sai dijo algo que me avergonzó aún más.

- Y eso que no has visto la foto del primer baño de Sa.. - tapé la boca de Sai rápidamente, sentía ganas de matarlo.. si hubiera tenido mi espada a la mano en definitiva lo hubiera hecho.

- jaja, que graciosos son ustedes dos - al contrario de mi Sakura se estaba divirtiendo - pero espero que algún día me muestres esa foto - ella me miraba con mucha ternura al momento de hablar.

- Ni lo sueñes - dije mientras volteaba la cabeza apenado y al mismo tiempo enojado.

Al voltear pude ver que Itachi nos miraba a ambos muy interesado y sin expresión alguna, supuse que estaba molesto al ver que me llevaba bien con la ojiverde.. eso me encantaba por ellos le mire con una gran satisfacción a lo cuál el solo me miró aún sin expresión alguna (de algo había valido la pena rebajarme a mostrar mis fotos de pequeño ¬¬). Sakura reía con un chiste que le había dicho Sai ignorando la mirada sostenida entre mi hermano y yo, pero al voltear la cabeza producto del efecto del mal chiste de Sai observó el reloj digital que colgaba de una de las paredes.

- LAS 7? °° - en ocasiones esta chica era de los más ruidosa.

- Que pasa? - Itachi se asustó con la exclamación de la pelirosa.

- Perdón, ya es algo tarde y todavía tengo que pasar a ver a una persona - dijo esto poniéndose de pie - me la pase muy bien, gracias por todo - hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- No para nada, gracias a ti por haber venido - la chica ya era del agrado del jefe de familia.

- La próxima vez trae a Naruto ^^ - era increíble ver como mi hermano lograba hacer amistades rápido a pesar de ser un poco lerdo.

- Es una buena idea, me gustaría conocer a ese chico, es amigo tuyo Sai? - mientras la conversación seguía yo mantenía discretamente mi atención en mi hermano mayor.

- Es un compañero de equipo -

- Claro!, espero no le moleste Obito-san - era impresionante como se convertía en una dama amable frente a mi padre y cuando estábamos en las "misiones" era una bestia para con Naruto y Kakashi.

- No para nada ^^ -

Entre todos la conducimos a la salida de la casa, al estar fuera dio media vuelta quedando frente a nosotros.

- Itachi-senpai.. - de pronto su voz sonó algo preocupada. Mi hermano por supuesto notó lo mismo que yo y enseguida cambio su expresión.

- Si? - tenía sus ojos fijos en la ojiverde.

- Quisiera preguntarte algo - la mirada de Sakura mostraba firmeza - probablemente no quieras responderme, ya que este asunto no me concierne de forma directa - en ese momento miró fijamente a Itachi.

- Y… que es? - Itachi también había tomado una postura profesional.

- Es verdad que han encontrado cuerpos de shinobi de nuestra aldea en la frontera norte del país? - su pregunta tomo por sorpresa a mi hermano, en lo personal no le tomé importancia al cuestionamiento de la chica más bien me preocupó la reacción de Itachi - no te preocupes no se lo he comentado a nadie más, me enteré por el reporte que le llevaste a Tsunade-sama - al parecer Sakura se había percatado de la sorpresa de mi hermano.

- Ciertamente este tema no te concierne - la voz de Itachi se habíha vuelto fría de cierta manera a lo cuál Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par - pero ya que lo sabes supongo que no hay problema. Pero esta es información clasificada así que te ruego que no lo comentes ni con tus amigos, lo mismo va para ustedes - en ese momento nos dirigió unas miradas a Sai, papá y a mí (tan grave era el asunto?), mi padre asintió con firmeza al igual que Sai, por ello Itachi volteó a verme confirmando mi respuesta yo solo asentí perdiendo mi habitual desagrado por mi hermano mayor - bueno… pues al parecer los ninjas fueron atacados con "algo" -

-Algo? - interrumpió la pelirosa.

- Los revisamos y no tienen marcas, es decir no hay evidencia de que hayan sido atacados con un taijutsu, ninjutsu o algún tipo de arma conocida. Es inexplicable la razón de su muerte o al menos hasta ahora - en mi mente reflexioné que clase de técnica podría tener esa clase de efectos en las personas. - hasta el momento no sé nada más - terminando de decir esto volteo a mirar a Sakura que lo observaba muy atenta.

- Ya entiendo - contestó la ojiverde con voz muy apagada.

- Por que te interesa tanto? - mi hermano mantenía esa frialdad al hablar con la chica.

- Es.. solo que me preocupa que esto ponga en peligro a la villa - ella miraba al piso pero pude notar la preocupación y cierta tristeza en su rostro.

- Por eso no te tienes que preocupar para eso estamos los ninjas, no? - la voz de Itachi se dulcifico para poder calmar a Sakura.

- Si supongo que si - dijo levantando su cara un poco solo un poco más animada - gracias por la información juro que no revelare nada de esto, bueno me retiro - hizo una reverencia y se marchó presurosamente.

Yo me quedé pensando en que clase de ataque sería capaz de matar a alguien sin tocarlo.. pensando en ello llegué a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama contemplando el techo, solo se me podía ocurrir un ataque desde dentro para lograr matar a alguien sin mostrar heridas físicas visibles. Me encontraba pensando cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Sasuke.. puedo pasar? - reconocí la voz de mi hermano mayor desde el fondo.

- Que quieres? - cual sería la razón para que entrara a mi habitación.

- Necesito hablar contigo - su voz era serena pero firme a la vez.

- Que sea rápido - por mi parte mi voz era cortante y fría.

El abrió la puerta y entró con paso seguro, me senté al borde la cama poniendo atención a cualquier acción que el realizara, solo se paro frente a mi y comenzó a hablar.

- Que le hiciste a Sakura? - su tono de interrogatorio me hacía enfadar, como siempre creía que podía meterse en mi vida.

- Que le hice de que? - no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar con él.

- No te hagas el que no sabe, conozco bien a Sakura para saber que se comporta extraño contigo - me confundía un poco, tomaba las cosas co mucha tranquilidad.

- Probablemente le gusto - lo que había dicho era cierto pero me faltaba mucho para que ella me tuviera tan en consideración como a Itachi.

- Si, es probable - su voz adquirió un tono sombrío - también te gusta, verdad? - yo no dejaba de verlo de forma fría, no le creía el teatrito de chico conmovedor.

- Si, que con eso? - en verdad no le importaba?, no podía notar ni una pizca de enojo en su mirada

- En verdad te importa? -

- Bueno ya déjate de preguntas tontas, que pasa si te digo que solo la quiero para un "ratito" - siempre que estaba frente al idiota de mi hermano perdía los estribos.

- En ese caso, no dudaría en "darte una lección" - las últimas palabras las dijo en tono intimidante.

- ja como si te tuviera miedo -

- mira Sasuke, te voy a hablar con franqueza. Sakura me interesa mucho y creo que yo a ella también - genial ahora venía la etapa donde se lucía y trataba de intimidarme - así que.. no tengo objeción en que intentes acercarte a ella, claro siempre y cuando tus intenciones con ella sean reales - por fin confirmaba lo que había estado sospechando, después de todo Itachi si quería algo con mi "compañera".

- perfecto, eso es todo? - no pensaba perder la batalla con el.

- no, no es todo. Te advierto que si solo estas jugando con ella te haré pagar caro - no perdía el temple en su voz, pero sus palabras eran muy atrevidas.

- ya veremos quien gana "oniisan" - no solo el podía sonar amenazador.

- si, ya lo veremos - dijo esto con mucha confianza en sus palabras - ya estas advertido Sasuke -

Enseguida se levanto y salió de la habitación. No le tenía miedo, esta bien que el tenía cierto "pegue" con las chicas pero en ese campo yo era mucho más experimentado y se lo iba a demostrar. Aunque ella estuviera enamorada de Itachi, yo le iba a demostrar que ella podía amarme.

Continuamos con las estúpidas misiones de gennin, en una ocasión tuvimos que pasear a los perros de Kakashi, uno de ellos quería que lo lleváramos a las aguas termales otro quería que le comparamos soba, etc. Esto era de lo más ridículo y todo por la estúpida prueba de los cascabeles. Maldita sea si lo hubiera hecho solo estoy seguro de que lo habría conseguido, en fin ni quejarme me iba a servir, tenía que cumplir mi papel mientras estuviera bajo la tutela de Kakashi.

Ahora podía decir con certeza que Sakura era rara, en ocasiones entusiasta, alegre e incluso carismática. Pero cuando se enojaba preferías estar lejos de ella se, volvía una persona violenta, mal hablada y agresiva con quien se pusiera en su camino. Era como decirlo "bipolar", afortunadamente para todos no siempre era así, su condición se cumplía solo cuando Naruto hacía o decía cosas estúpidas (es decir casi siempre) o el mismo Sai.(aún más frecuente ¬¬). Daba miedo cuando descargaba toda su fuerza descomunal contra alguno de nuestros compañeros.

Cierto día íbamos caminado de regreso a la academia ninja, la misión del día "cuidar a los niños de 2 grado". Naruto y Sai iban a la cabeza del grupo, el rubio se lucía con ellos con sus innumerables kage bunsin ( me preguntaba como podía crear y mantener a tanto clon), los niños estaba fascinados mientras tanto mi hermano hacia dibujos para complacer a los niños.

Sakura y yo íbamos algo atrás, ella miraba fascinada con la escena que protagonizaban los chicos. Desde el día en el que había dicho que me gustaba ella de cierta forma me evitaba, se alejaba un poco o caminaba más rápido o cualquier cosa que la mantuviera al menos 2 metros alejada de mí.

- Oye, no voy a morderte - imprimí una ligera sonrisa divertida al final de mi frase.

Ella me miró un poco apenada y se acercó igualando su marcha con la mía.

- No pienso presionarte así que no te azotes - ella me miró un poco enojada (pues que había dicho? Ja mujeres quien las entiende).

- No te creas tanto - ella volteo la cabeza opuesto a mi cara, en verdad se había molestado.

- Vaya, que carácter - no entendía la razón de su enojo - que chica más rara eres -

- Rara?, mira quien lo dice - su cabeza se mantenía opuesta a mi rostro.

- A que te refieres? - acerqué mi rostro al suyo, pero como estaba volteada no pude ver su expresión.

- Eres demasiado serio y… - en ese momento volteo su cabeza y al toparse con mi cara dio un grito y se echo para atrás - oye, que no sabes que tienes que respetar el espacio personal de cada quien? -

- Y tu no sabes que cuando hablas con alguien tienes que mirarlo a la cara - yo me mantenía en mi postura seria.

- Mira que eres odioso - al decir esto uno de los millones de Narutos llego a donde estábamos.

- Estas bien Sakura-chan? , por que gritaste? - el me miró con su típica mirada disque "intimidatoria"

- Estoy bien, no paso nada -

- Bueno… cualquier cosa me llamas - me barrio con la mirada y se reincorporo al grupo que iba al frente.

- Es tu guardaespaldas o que? - Naruto era irritante siempre hablando de ser Hokage y esas tonterías.

- Quien? Naruto?. No… jaja pero siempre me defiende -

- Entonces si lo es, no? -

- Bueno… mm creo que si -

- Ya vez como eres rara - y en verdad era rara ¬¬.

- Oye ya déjame en paz - su mirada era desafiante pero no me intimidaba al contrario de cierta forma me divertía mucho el verla hacer sus "panchos".

De uno de los árboles cayó uno de los Narutos, ya sabía que estaba ahí pero no le preste atención. Al caer se paro frente a mí y me miro de nuevo son su estúpida mirada.

- Tienes algún problema con Sakura-chan? -

- No, ninguno - este chico me recordaba a Sai, siempre infantil.

- Deja de molestarla o te voy a.. -

- Te voy a que? - no tenía miedo de un torpe chico que no sabía ni usar un kunai.

Enseguida se enfureció.

- No te creas tanto por tu "cara bonita", te puedo vencer con los ojos cerrados si quiero - puso sus puños frente a el.

- Ah si? - en ese momento saqué rápidamente mi espada y la clave en el estómago del bunshin, con ello el clon desapareció - hablador - y así quería ser Hokage? Que ridículo.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a la academia ninja donde dejamos a los niños con un tan Iruka-sensei. Caminado de regreso Naruto dijo que tenía hambre y nos invitó a comer ramen, ahora que lo pensaba siempre estaba hablando de ramen, y si no era eso entonces fastidiaba con la idea de ser Hogake. Se podría decir que era un chico simple con ideas aún más simples.

Una vez caminado se acercó a mi y con una mano me indicó que me acercara a el.

- Que quieres? -

- Se que Sakura-chan y tu se traen algo - por lo visto Sakura tenía más admiradores de lo que yo creía.

- No parece que seas su novio, entonces..a que quieres llegar? -

- No soy su novio, pero soy su amigo. Como tal me preocupo por ella -

- No tienes de que preocuparte - caminé más rápido tratando de alcanzar a los dos chicos frente a nosotros. Pero una mano me tomo por el brazo deteniendo mi marcha.

- Solo te voy a advertir algo. Sí algún día Sakura-chan llora por tu causa, te acabaré! DATTEBAYO - al terminar eso fue el quien camino más rápido alcanzando rápidamente a la pareja de enfrente.

Al parecer todos sentían que tenían el derecho de amenazarme, pero eso lejos de preocuparme hacía que la caza de Sakura fuera aún más excitante. Definitivamente no iba a perder.

* * *

Que tal?, por fin pude meter unas riñas por ahí jeje ^^. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como mencione en el capítulo anterior de ahora en adelante puede que me tarde un poco más en subir los capítulos (ya saben por la escuela y todo eso), pero prometo no dejar abandonado el fic, gracias por su apoyo.


	10. Aprendiendo a conocernos Nacimiento

El odioso y dulce Sasuke.

Buenas a todos de nuevo! ^^. Gracias por los comentarios que dejan acerca del fic. Les agradezco de todo corazón y me pone muy contenta que les este gustando. Desde hace un tiempo tenía este capítulo en mente espero que les guste y lo disfruten, no eh podido subirlo por cuestiones de la escuela, ya casi salimos de viaje de prácticas y andamos como locos, jeje.

Sin más que decir por el momento les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

/Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas ninjas son llamados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que escoria/

* * *

Capítulo 10. Aprendiendo a conocernos. Nacimiento

De camino al puesto de ramen mientras Sai, Naruto y yo íbamos platicando (por alguna razón Sasuke-kun se había quedado atrás) apareció de la nada Konohamaru-kun gritando "Te encontre!" levantando el dedo y dirigiéndolo a Naruto. Naruto solo giro un poco su cabeza aú pensando en la conversación que manteniamos. Poco después Konohamaru-kun agregó "vengo a retarte!".

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio y un viento frío sopló ( se nota que esto es un anime ^^´), Naruto mostró una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se giraba completamente quedando cara a cara con el pequeño joven, el viento frío continuaba soplando dando un ambiente parecido a el de los enfrentamientos en el viejo oeste. La personas caminaban pegados a las casas de la calle abriendo cierto espacio a lo que prometía ser una gran batalla… la voz de Naruto se hizo presente nuevamente.

- Muéstrame que tanto haz mejorado…. Konohamaru - aquellos ojos azules destelllaban llenos de emoción.

- Esta vez….. Seré yo quien gane!. Naruto-niichan - los ojos del nieto de Sandaime hokage tenía el mismo destello que los del chico Kyubi, al terminar la frase colocó sus manos al frente formando un sello. Al verlos así uno frente a otro a punto de pelear recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que solo se la pasaban haciendo tonterías como jugar a los ninjas ( digo que ninja juega a los ninjas? ). Pero ahora al ver a Konohamru-kun tan lleno de decisión podía notar lo mucho que había crecido…. o al menos eso había creído - HAREM NO JUTSU! - aquel grito fue estruendoso y al momento se liberó una gran cortina de humo.

- Lo haz mejorado mucho - con una sonrisa de satisfacción el rubio no quitaba la vista de la creciente nube. Los Uchiha y yo nos manteníamos prestos a lo que se estuviera escondiendo tras esa técnica tan escandalosa.

- Tu crees? - pero la voz que respondió era en definitiva de una mujer además de sonar muy sexy.

La nube se dispersó lentamente dejando al descubierto 4 mujeres desnudas, ….bueno sus partes íntimas se encontraba "cubiertas" por pequeñas porciones de aquel humo blanco….

….

- NARUTO!- COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE LE HUBIERA ENSEÑADO SU ESTÚPIDA TÉCNICA ERÓTICA A UN POBRE NIÑO!. Sin pensarlo descargué mi puño contra la cabeza del ojiazul provocando que la misma quedara clavada en el piso (literalmente).

- ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa? ^^ - Sai se reía de la táctica desplegada por el pequeño niño.

- ¿Esto es lo que les enseñan en la academia ninja a los niños? -_- ¡Que ridículo! - al contrario de su hermano Sasuke-kun hacía una cara de desagrado muy chistosa. Tenía la ceja derecha arqueada mientras la otra se quedaba en su posición, la comisura de sus labios se encontraba algo arrugada y temblaba al igual que su ceja.

- aunque no lo creas esta técnica es muy eficaz - una de aquellas "voluptuosas" mujeres se había acercado a Sasuke-kun. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del pelinegro y sus rostros de mantenían muy cerca el uno del otro. La expresión de Sasuke-kun se mantenía pero por alguna razón no se la quitaba de encima.

Me apresuré a donde estaban e instintivamente empuje la transformación de Konohamaru-kun lejos de Sasuke-kun quedando frente a esté último.

- Ya basta Konohamaru-kun! - por alguna razón la escena me había hecho enfadar - y en cuanto a ti…. NARUTO-BAKA! ¿Por qué le enseñaste esa técnica tan estúpida a Konohamaru-kun? -el rubio aún estaba en el suelo mirándome lleno de miedo.

- No te enfades Sakura-neechan! - no había notado que el chico había regresado a su forma original y me miraba lleno de miedo también ( tan mal me veía? ¬¬) - ah ya se! - regreso sus manos a la posición del jutsu para realizar la técnica una vez más. Corrí hacia donde estaba para evitar que se completara el jutsu pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Así esta mejor? - mis manos fueron aprisionadas por otras manos frente a mi que podía distinguir eran masculinas. De la nueva nube de humo emergió un rostro idéntico al de Sasuke-kun. No quería lo juro…. pero mi mirada bajo rápidamente para evitar aquel rostro que me atormentaba y lo único que conseguí fue llegar a "esa parte" donde no les da el sol a los chicos. La nube desapareció súbitamente.

- KYAAAA!… - mi grito fue aún más estruendoso que el de Konohamaru-kun y mi puño golpeo el abdomen del impostor de Sasuke-kun, debido a la fuerza del impacto aquel impostor se estrelló estruendosamente en una reja.

-Konohamaru! -

- Oye! -

Tanto la voz de Sasuke-kun como la de Naruto hicieron presencia al mismo tiempo notablemente molestos por la pequeña "broma" del Sarutobi además de que en el caso del rubio se preocupaba del posible estado del niño. Mi rostro estaba super rojo podía sentirlo, mire hacía donde había lanzado a la transformación del "honorable nieto" para descubrir que tal chico estaba prácticamente clavado en una cerca de madera manteniendo una posición por de más dolorosa, su nariz sangraba y solo temblaba debido al impacto.

- Konohamaru-kun! - esperaba no haberle roto ningún hueso.

- No haz… cambia..do…. Sakura… neechan - pobre niño tenía un aspecto horrible. Como siempre me había pasado de fuerza aunque dios sabe que lo hice por una buena razón.

- Perdóname!, te lastime mucho?. Dime donde te duele -

- Estoy bien…. Kore - se puso de pie como pudo y se sacudió los escombros - si sigues así no vas a conseguir nov… - su comentario me molesto un poco pero tenía razón además si le daba otro golpe realmente su vida podía correr peligro. Además al decir ese molesto y ofensivo comentario el se percató de mi mirada asesina y no continuo con lo que quería decir, en lugar de eso se aclaró la garganta y miró a Naruto lleno de satisfacción - Que te pareció Naruto-niichan? -

- Haz superado al maestro de los jutsu eróticos pero… no vuelvas a trasformarte en algo tan desagradable como Sasuke ¬¬ - le dirigió una fugaz mirada al Uchiha y en respuesta recibió la misma mirada fría pero desinteresada.

- Sakura… tu nariz.. - por un momento Sai había dejado de reír al notar "¿algo en mi nariz?".

- Mi…. na…riz?… - lleve una de mis manos a la región mencionada y descubrí que de ella emanaba un líquido rojo… sangre.

- Jaja Sakura pervertida ^^ - la risa sarcástica de Sai hacía presencia de nuevo, dejándome con una pervertida frente a todos los presentes.

- Agh! cállate - dije sacando un pañuelo de la bolsa que cargaba en la parte trasera de mi cuerpo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, indudablemente mis ojos se desviaron a donde se localizaba el menor de los Uchiha el cuál veía la situación inexpresivo. Acaso no habría escuchado lo que su hermano menor me había dicho? (eso esperaba por el bien de mi pobre y carente reputación).

- Sakura-chan…. Estas bien? - Naruto se había percatado de lo que emanaba de mi nariz y sin duda se preocupó (que inocente se veía en ese momento) aunque desde una distancia considerable a mi.

- ja (risa nerviosa)… si estoy bien… - por fin había logrado retirar ese fluido de mi nariz.

- ya vez Naruto-niichan que efectiva es la técnica del harem no jutsu - como podía sentirse orgulloso de una técnica como esa?. Naruto lo miraba sonriendole de cierta forma aceptando la afirmación del castaño.

- oye Konohamaru-kun. No deberías sentirte tan orgulloso de una técnica tan estúpida. Te pido que no la vuelvas a hacer - por fin recobraba el aplomo para hablar seriamente.

- bueno no te prometo nada pero lo intentaré - esa promesa era seguro que no iba a ser cumplida - por cierto quienes son ellos? - por supuesto el no conocía a los Uchiha.

- Me llamo Sai Uchiha - sorprendentemente Sai tomó la iniciativa y sonrió amablemente al joven, después de todos su libros para relacionarse con las personas estaban sirviendo de algo - y ese enojón de allá es mi hermano Sasuke - por lo poco que había conocido a Sai me daba cuenta que le gustaba ridiculizar a las personas.. Sobretodo si se trataba de Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun solo lo miro con cierto grado de enojo ( incluso así lucía lindo)

- Uchiha? Mmm… bueno yo soy Konohamaru Sarutobi - al parecer los pelinegros no eran del agrado de Konohamaru-kun, los miraba de arriba abajo escrutándolos minuciosamente.

Sai sonrió amablemente devolviendole un "mucho gusto" mientras Sasuke-kun solo asintió.

- Bueno ya déjense de presentaciones… me muero de hambre - al decir esto aquel torpe rubio se llevó la mano derecha al estómago en señal del hambre que mencionaba - por que no vienes con nosotros?- la propuesta de Naruto seguro había sido del agrado de su pequeño discípulo lo cuál se reflejaba en el amplia sonrisa del chico.

- Claro-kore solo si tu pagas - los dos comenzaron a caminar mientras discutían el quien iba a pagar la cuenta en Ichiraku.

Sai comenzó a avanzar detrás de aquellos dos y Sasuke que se mantenía un poco alejado también se acercó al grupo, yo solo me quedé admirando la escena, era increíble que todos fuéramos ninjas, personas confiables y "serias".

- Que esperas Ero-Sakura - no pude evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario del menor de los Uchiha después de todo si había escuchado lo que su hermano y yo habíamos estado hablando, que pena!. Me acerqué a el sin poder mirar sus ojos aunque sentía su penetrante mirada la cuál calaba hasta mis huesos. Pero el solo sonrió de medio lado y continuó caminado.

Después de un cierto tiempo me había hartado de que me estuviera mirando con su sonrisa maliciosa así que me pasé tras el y comencé a empujarlo alegando que era demasiado lento y que nos iban a dejar los demás. Pero al ser un chico tan bipolar obtuve una cierta respuesta de el.

- Sakura, no me empujes! - que podía pasarle si lo empujaba solo un poco, que delicado resultaba el niñito.

- Los siento, señor delicadeza ¬¬ - mi boca floja siempre sobrepasaba todo incluyendo, la razón. Pero era cierto… parecía que con solo tocarlo se iba a desmoronar.

- Bueno… al menos no soy un pervertido que gusta de ver las partes íntimas de los demás - una sonrisilla se esbozo en aquel rostro tan perfecto. Además quien se creía ni que fuera tan guapo… bueno si lo era pero eso no le daba derecho a sentirse superior a los demás

- Oye! No lo hice a propósito. Además es normal mi reacción, jamás he visto a un chico desnu.. - me tape la boca de inmediato pero sin duda había hablado de más. Sai que mantenía una corta distancia entre con nosotros volteo muy sorprendido.. y de inmediato se acercó a mi quedando nuestros rostros a la misma altura.

- Eso quiere decir que aún eres…. - el rostro de Sai estaba en demasía cerca del mío, en honor a la verdad puedo decir que no entendía lo que quería decir… aún era… que?.

- Eh? -

- Jaja, si aún lo eres ^^ - aún era… que?. No entendía nada pero Sai se estaba divirtiendo.

- Sai, deja tus perversiones - Sasuke-kun parecía irritado por el comentario de su hermano mayor.

- Hai, jaja - aunque el chico había asentido su risa predominaba por sobre todo, así riéndose comenzó a caminar hacía donde Naruto nos esperaba.

- De que se ríe? - me irritaba el no entender la gracia de la situación.

- No te lo imaginas? -

- Imaginarme que? - no se si soy tonta o que, pero no entendía lo que quería decirme.

- jaja, pues entonces si lo eres - incluso Sasuke-kun parecía que se estaba burlando de mi, esto ya era desesperante.

- ya déjate de juegos y dime que es eso de lo que estaban hablando - el pelinegro me sonrió mientras ponía sus manos frente a el tratando de protegerse de mi puño listo para golpearlo

- Tranquila… te lo di.. -

De pronto una persona dijo mi nombre de modo desesperado. El pequeño Sarutobi corría presuroso a donde me encontraba discutiendo con Sasuke-kun, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Pero que había pasado?.

- Que pasa? - me agaché quedando a la altura del joven, por su parte el se detuvo muy cansado. Tomó unos cuantos segundos para normalizar su respiración… - Kure…nai..san - mi corazón dio un vuelco, me imaginé que algo le había pasado.

- Que tiene? - me preocupaba el estado de la mujer porque estaba embarazada, y una embarazada en la fase final de su embarazo corre muchos riesgos.

- Creo.. Que ya va.. a nacer - el pequeño castaño hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder darle sentido a sus palabras.

- QUE? °°…. Donde esta? - la fecha del parto había sido fijada para dentro de una semana, en ese momento me enfrentaba a una emergencia y tenía que atenderla lo más rápido que pudiera.

- Naruto-niichan y el chico pálido fueron a buscar a un médico - el pequeño lucía muy perturbado y no era para menos - Sakura-neechan ayuda a Kurenai-san - tanto su voz como su mirada eran suplicantes.

Y ahora que iba a hacer?… yo no sabía como traer a un niño al mundo además estaba sola… yo.. No iba a poder. Di un paso atrás inconcientemente, pero después de ese paso no pude moverme. Tenía miedo… solo soy un aprendiz me decía en mis adentros.

- Yo…. - el miedo me invadió completamente, que tal si la lastimaba o si lo hacía mal.

De un momento a otro mi mano fue asida fuertemente, primero vino el sobresalto, casi enseguida volteé sorprendida para toparme con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros, los cuáles me veían con firmeza, no pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

- Vamos - sus solas palabras me infundieron un poco de fuerza, agradecía tenerlo ahí a mi lado en ese momento, asentí casi mecánicamente y con debilidad sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro - de prisa, llévanos a donde está - no pude ni reaccionar, a través del vínculo que nos unía fui llevada a la fuerza por la gran calle en dirección de la mujer que me necesitaba. Nunca me imagine una reacción así de su parte pero es algo que siempre le agradeceré. Sostuve su mano fuertemente a mi vez concentrándome de nuevo en la calle, tratando de identificar a Kurenai-sensei. Las personas nos miraban curiosas, después de todo caminábamos demasiado rápido.

- Allí esta! - el dedo de Konohamaru-kun apuntó a un pequeño puesto donde yacía una joven mujer sentada. Su respiración era forzada y tenía una de sus manos sobre su prominente vientre, además su rostro mostraba muecas fugaces de dolor.. Sin duda estaba a punto de parir.

- Kurenai-sensei! - me solté de la mano de Sasuke-kun y corrí a donde estaba la pelinegra.

- Sa…kura, creo… que.. ya.. viene - una sonrisa fugaz se dibujó en su rostro lleno de sudor. Asentí enérgicamente indicándole que me encontraba ahí para ayudarla.

- Sasuke-kun, puedes cargarla?. Tenemos que colocarla en una superficie lisa - Sasuke-kun solo asintió aproximándose a la cansada mujer - por favor abran paso - las personas se agolpaban en la cercanía supongo que por la sorpresiva situación. Pero rápidamente abrieron un sendero sin despegar los ojos de la mujer de ojos carmesí la cuál respiraba cada vez más forzado y emitía sonidos de dolor.

Pregunté al dueño del establecimiento por un lugar donde pudiéramos recostarla, el hombre sorprendido por el acontecimiento que se estaba llevando a cabo a las afueras de su local me guió al interior del lugar. No se exactamente lo que era, pero parecía un salón de té. Llamó a quien supuse era su esposa y le pidió un colchoneta, ambos entraron apresurado a una habitación contigua a la que estábamos haciendo mucho ruido, aproveché el momento para preguntar la situación del paciente.

- Que tan seguido ha tenido las contracciones? - al hacer la pregunta tomé la muñeca de la ojicarmesí tratando de encontrar el pulso.

- Como.. - emitió otro sonido de dolor - … cada 5... minu..tos - el cansancio por el dolor era muy evidente en la voz de Kurenai-sensei quien hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila.

El dueño del lugar entró de nuevo a la sala y colocó una colchoneta en el piso. Indiqué con el dedo a Sasuke-kun para que la colocara en dicho lugar , me sorprendía la fuerza que tenía el poseedor del sharingan ya que en ningún momento lo vi quejarse y supongo que una mujer embarazada debe pesar mucho.. Pero ese no era el momento para admirar la fuerza del Uchiha.

- Necesito unas mantas limpias y agua caliente - siempre que estaba frente a una situación complicada me trataba de comportar lo mayormente profesional que podía.

La pareja regresó a la sala contigua mientras Sasuke-kun se acercaba a mi.

- Te ayudo en algo? - que servicial se comportaba en ese momento.

- Necesito el agua.. Puedes traérmela? - mi ojos no se fijaron el los suyos, me concentré en observar el grado de dilatación que presentaba Kurenai-sensei. El chico comprendió (supongo) y salió del recinto.

Se encontraba bastante dilatada, no podía esperar mucho más a que llegará alguien a auxiliarme. Por lo visto yo sola tendría que ser la que trajera a esa criatura al mundo.

Mentiría si dijera que ya no tenía miedo de hecho me sentía más nerviosa que antes, pero no podía acobardarme en ese momento.. la mujer que estaba recostada en la colchoneta contaba conmigo para traer a su hijo al exterior. Por otra parte aunque no estaba físicamente en escena yo sabía que Asuma-sensei estaba presente en ese cuarto y que también contaba conmigo… era mucha presión.

La pareja regresó muy rápido y me extendió unas frazadas muy limpias, agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa y me dispuse a comenzar con la labor.

- Kurenai-sensei… necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas - traté de dar énfasis en mi voz para tratar de infundir un poco de confianza en ella.

- lo…. Inten…taré - al terminar de decir esto hizo mucha fuerza y comenzó a pujar, su rostro se puso muy rojo y lanzó un grito.

Sasuke-kun entró a la habitación con el contener de agua caliente. Lo puso a un lado de la colchoneta y se sentó junto a el.

- Vamos…. Kurenai-sensei -

La mujer tomó un extremo de la colchoneta con fuerza y pujó, aquella fuerza estruendosa era acompañada de fuertes gritos y respiraciones entrecortadas entre un esfuerzo y otro. Nunca me había imaginado que dar a luz fuese un trabajo tan cansado y pesado para la madre… pero la pelinegra lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. En poco tiempo divisé una pequeña cabeza repleta de pelo negro, puse mis manos delicadamente sobre aquel pequeño cráneo y con sumo cuidado pero fuerza jale de ella para facilitarle el trabajo a su madre.

Poco a poco fue saliendo la cabeza, al estar más de ¾ de la misma fuera alcé mi mirada para comprobar el estado de sensei… parecía estar bien dentro de lo que cabía, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible para terminar rápido con aquella tortuosa labor; mis ojos se desviaron un poco hacia donde se encontraba sentado Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha me miraba con atención analizando todas las acciones que realizaba, nuestros ojos se cruzaron fugazmente, pero enseguida dirigió su mirada a mis manos indicando con ello que debía seguir con mi trabajo.

De nuevo centré mi mirada en el pequeño cuerpo que emergía poco a poco… sus hombros.. Sus brazos… su torso… y por fin sus piernas… acompañadas de un hermoso llanto. La madre de la criatura lanzó un suspiro aliviador relajando todos los músculos de su cansado cuerpo. Tomé al pequeño bebé sintiendo su delicado cuerpo el cuál se forzaba por adaptarse a mis manos y al aire que entraba a sus vigorosos pulmones.

- Felicidades sensei… es un varón - esbocé una sonrisa para hacer saber a Kurenai-sensei que todo estaba bien.

- Gracias …a ..dios - de aquellas orbes carmesí comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, en sus rostro se dibujo la sonrisa más pura que había visto hasta entonces y con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban dijo… - Asuma… ya nació nuestro hijo - como deseaba que el Sarutobi estuviera en mi lugar, era el quien debía estar cargando a aquella hermosa criatura. Sin pensarlo me levanté cuidadosamente y caminé hacia aquellos brazos que anhelaban estrechar a el recién nacido, lo posee en el pecho de su madre y ella lo miró llena de emoción y orgullo.

El sudor recorría mi frente, tomé unas tijeras quirúrgicas que portaba en mi bolsa y corté el lazo que unía a aquellos dos seres. Estaba cansada y no por que hubiera sido difícil más bien fue la tensión de saber que todo dependía de mí.

- Gracias - Sasuke-kun limpiaba mi frente con un pañuelo.

- Lo hiciste bien - volteé sonriendo pero el joven no me miró a los ojos.

- Gracias Sakura - se sentía bonito que la ojicarmesí me dedicara esa palabras, si… que bien se sentía.

- No hay de que, permíteme limpiar a tu hijo - la mujer no puso objeción en que limpiara a su criatura. La tomé con cuidado y me dirigí a la tina con el agua caliente, comencé a rociarlo con un poco de agua a la vez retirando la sangre que cubría el cuerpo del pequeño. Una vez limpio traté de tomar una toalla, pero me era muy complicado con el bebé en brazos. Miré al joven que estaba frente a mí y le extendí al pequeño.

- Sostenlo un momento por favor, voy por unas toallas -

- QUE? Oye yo no se como cargar a un bebé - sus manos rehusaban aceptar al bebé, y su rostro me mostraba mucho nerviosismo.

- Vamos.. No es tan difícil - me acerqué a el y coloque mis manos sobre las suyas - mira…. Pones un brazo así - la delicada cabeza del pequeño descansaba en la coyuntura del codo mientras el antebrazo rodeaba el cuerpo del Sarutobi - y la otra así - el otro brazo se acomodo de modo que brindaba apoyo al brazo que sostenía al recién nacido. - ves no es tan difícil, ya vuelvo - salí apresuradamente de la habitación en busca de la amable pareja que nos prestara su local para tan delicada situación, ambas personas se hallaban sentadas frente al aparador de la tienda atendiendo a algunas personas que preguntaban un sinfín de cosas acerca de la mujer que recién había parido.

- Me puede prestar unas toallas? Por favor- a mi modo de ver era molesto que las personas insistieran tanto con un asunto que no les concernía.

La señora entró al lugar respondiendo a mi llamado, me indicó un lugar donde supuse podría conseguir las toallas.

- Ya nació? -

- Si, ya. En este momento lo estamos bañando - al terminar de decir esto la mujer colocó unas toallas muy limpias en mis manos - gracias - apenas agradecí cuando me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la sala donde estaban los demás.

Al entrar contemplé una escena que me pareció muy tierna. Sasuke-kun mecía tranquilamente al niño que se encontraba en sus no tan inexpertos brazos, el pequeño había dejado de llorar y mantenía sus grandes ojos cafés en el bien cincelado rostro del pelinegro que a su vez le respondía con una mirada serena.

- Creo que le agradas - a Kurenai-sensei parecía que no le importaba la situación.

- Usted cree? - una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro Uchiha.

Me mantuve un poco más en el marco admirando la escena, me imaginaba a un pequeño bebé de cabellos azabaches en los fornidos brazos de mi compañero de equipo.. Y a mi modo de ver no era nada fea la imagen.

- Creo que vas a ser un buen padre - por un momento se quedo estático como razonando lo que le acababa de decir.

- No seas ridícula - un ligero sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en sus mejillas (que guapo o/o).

- jaja acaso no quieres ser padre? -

- no es algo que haya pensado - me daba cuenta de que con temas como la familia, Sasuke-kun se sentía cohibido.

Envolví con cuidado al pequeño bebé aún en brazos del Uchiha mirando con ternura al pequeño.. Era muy lindo (y eso que Asuma-sensei no era muy guapo que digamos ¬¬).

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Tsunade-sama junto con Shizune-san, la puerta fue tan violentamente abierta que se safaron las bizagras.

- YA LLEGAMOS! -

…..

….

- Ya nació? - la voz de Tsunade-sama se extinguió - y esta bien? - se aproximo con cuidado a los brazos de Sasuke-kun y miró admirada al hijo de Kurenai-sensei.

- Si esta bien - me apresuré a decir.

- Tu lo has hecho Sakura? - estoy segura de que no podía creer que yo lo hubiera hecho (que poca confianza).

- Si.. Sakura lo hizo - Kurenai-sensei respondió por mi, me miro con ternura y después a Tsuande-sama.

- Ya veo… buen trabajo - los almendrados ojos de mi mentora mostraron cierto grado de orgullo. Me sentí muy bien y sonreí a la rubia que me sonrió a su vez - aún así vamos a checar al bebé Kurenai - la de los ojos rojos asintió. Shi-sho se acercó a Sasuke-kun y tomo con cuidado al pequeño el cuál por supuesto comenzó a llorar, ella hizo una cara de frustración y meció al niño tratando de calmarlo - Sakura, ya te puedes ir -

- Hai! -

Poco después entraron corriendo en la habitación mis otros dos compañeros de equipo, ambos estaban exhaustos, el rubio puso sus manos en sus piernas intentando recobrar el aliento mientras el pintor se recargo en el marco de la puerta (lo único que quedaba de la puerta ^^). Sasuke-kun y yo solamente los miramos sin decir una palabra.

- Se tardaron mucho - por fin el menor de los Uchiha rompió el silencio. Para ese momento el chico ya estaba frente a los otros dos mirándolos con fastidio y con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

- No.. Es mi.. Cul..pa - enseguida el jinchuriki se defendió de la agresión - agrade..ce a Sai. Nos per..dimos por su cul..pa - los desplantes de Naruto eran peores que los de un niño de primaria, era de esos chicos que gustaba de echarle al culpa a quien pudiera. Los ojos de Sasuke-kun y los de Naruto se cruzaron fulminándose con la mirada.

- Yo?… te dije que era aquí. Pero no!, según tu era dos cuadras más - al parecer el comentario de Naruto no le había agradado para nada a Sai, respondía desafiante a las acusaciones de el rubio.

- Claro que no! Datttebayo - las miradas de esos dos chicos sacaban chispas - como sea llegamos tarde y Kurenai-sensei ya se debe haber muerto - sus manos se fueron tras su nuca despreocupadamente, como podía decir algo asi de tranquilo?.

- Oye que sigo viva - las venas de la frente de la pelinegra emergieron graciosamente.

- Ah! Mira… yo pensé que ya te habías muerto - una sonrisa santurrona se apodero del rostro del ojiazul, estoy segura de que sus comentarios no eran con afán de molestar a la nueva madre es solo que así era Naruto, un idota descerebrado - agh! QUE ESO? - los ojos de Naruto-kun llegaron a la ensangrentada colchoneta donde reposaba Kurenai-sensei.

- Cálmate Naruto es solo sangre - no entendía el porque de la razón de su reacción, era de lo más normal sangrar cuando parias.

- Pero…Sakura-chan es mucha, se va a morir? - no se que traía Naruto con Kurenai-sensei pero en definitiva sus comentarios ya eran molestos.

- Claro que no..idota -

Godaime entró de nuevo a la habitación con el bebé en brazos se acercó a Kurenai-sensei, devolviéndole a su amado hijo. Todos nos quedamos callados a la espera de que ella dijera el diagnóstico final del pequeño.

- No te preocupes.. esta bien y sano - una sonrisa muy amplia se mostró en el rostro de nuestro líder a lo cuál Kurenai-sensei respondió con una dulce sonrisa - y ustedes que hacen aún aquí? - su mirada se clavó en nosotros 4.

- Ya nos íbamos - la voz serena de Sasuke-kun contestó la interrogante de la rubia. Se encaminó tomando mi pequeño maletín de un costado de la colchoneta, la pequeña tina con agua ahora ensangrentada reposaba al lado del maletín, se agachó tranquilamente y tomo lo que me pertenecía regresando al lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

- Vámonos - deposito el maletín en mis manos y colocándose tras de mi empezó a caminar arrastrándome con el.

- Espera… - ya estábamos por llegar a la puerta - yo me quedo - quería ayudar a mi maestra en lo que pudiera, además yo era la médico de la pelinegra y conocía mejor que nadie como había estado progresando su embarazo.

- No es necesario Sakura… ve a descansar. Yo me encargo - Tsunade-sama me guiño un ojo dándome su aprobación para retirarme.

- Pero yo me quiero quedar -

- Bueno como quieras, pero ya no hay mucho que hacer aquí -

- No importa -

Se puede decir que soy muy testaruda pero en verdad quería quedarme. Ella comprendió y me dio permiso de quedarme. Yo sonreí contenta de poder terminar lo que había empezado.

- Bueno entonces nosotros nos retiramos ^^ - por lo visto Sai se moría de ganas por irse

El fue el primero en salir del recinto despidiéndose de la pareja que tanto nos había ayudado.

- Yo me quedo contigo - Naruto por su parte no quería dejar el lugar - quiero ayudar - esos suplicantes ojos azules de perro a medio morir no me iban a convencer.

- Ayudar? Tu solo causas problemas - traté de darle a mi voz un tono sarcástico, la verdad era que el siempre ayudaba en lo que podía. Pero creo que este no era el momento para eso.

- Sakura-chan! Eres muy cruel! - comencé a reír con el desplante de mi mejor amigo.

- Vamos ve a descansar - traté de comportarme más amable con el, pero el rubio seguía dolido por mi comentario. A regaña dientes sigió el mismo rumbo que Sai antes que el, y desapareció por la entrada del local.

- Nos vemos mañana - el último miembro del equipo se encamino también a la puerta.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, había algo que quería decirle pero no podía, mi pena me lo impedía. Cuando puso un pie fuera me arme de valor y lo llame.

- Sasuke-kun!… - el volteo lentamente y me miro - grac..ias - me sonroje un poco, pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Para mi sorpresa el pelinegro me dedico un dulce sonrisa y se aproximó a mi, por primera vez no sentí el nerviosismo de siempre. Podía entender que no se acercaba con ninguna clase de mala intención.

- De que, lo hiciste bien - su voz era serena y pausada - por cierto ya puedes gritar a los 4 vientos que has visto a un chico desnudo - una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en su hermoso rostro.

- Lo bueno es que la pervertida soy yo ¬¬´ - como podía comparar a un bebé con un chico.

- jaja como sea, nos vemos - sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla tiernamente, me sonroje aún más pero no quería que tan lindo momento se rompiera, justo antes de retirarse de mi mejilla pronuncio una últimas palabras - de lo que Sai hablaba era de tu virginidad - terminando de decir esto se retiro del lugar dejándome muy confusa y perturbada.

Maldito Sai me las vas a pagar!, como se atrevía meterse con mi virginidad. Yo lo haría cuando quisiera y con quien quisiera. Maldito! Definitivamente lo iba a matar!.

* * *

Por fin ya terminé, les pido que me tengan paciencia. Es un poco complicado subir los capítulos.


	11. Aprendiendo a conocernos La reunión

El odioso y dulce Sasuke.

Eh vuelto! Jaja, a estas alturas del partido creo que vamos bien con la historia ( o al menos eso es lo que yo creo) la última palabra la tienen los lectores. Como siempre digo y no me canso de hacerlo les agradezco todo el apoyo que dan a este fic dominguero jaja.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado.

/ Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas ninjas son llamados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que escoria/

* * *

Capítulo 11. Aprendiendo a conocernos. La reunión.

Me detuve en una tienda de dulces tradicionales a esperar a los demás.

Desde el nacimiento de Akira el hijo de Kurenai-sensei, no había parado. Corriendo de un lado a otro recomendando una dieta para ella, horarios de alimentación del pequeño.. Inclusive que clase ejercicios debía implementar para hacer al bebé más elástico.. hasta me tocó cambiar pañales (XX).

Aquella noche fue todo un relajo poder llevar a Kurenai-sensei hasta su casa además de "limpiar" la zona de trabajo. Cuando llegué todo el mundo estaba dormido así que traté de hacer el menor ruido posible, así poco a poco subí a mi cuarto, cerrando con cuidado la puerta para que no rechinara.. me dirigí como un zombie a mi cama cayendo desplomada en ella, el pequeño Suzume se despertó debido al ruido que hice pero no podía evitarlo estaba exhausta.

Y el día de hoy no era diferente me sentía cansada pero ir a la "reunión" era una orden directa de Hokage-sama.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y nadie llegaba así que entré a la tienda para distraerme un poco y de paso comprar una que otra golosina ^^. Mire toda la variedad de dulces que se exhibían en los aparadores y me decidí por unos deliciosos manjus para mí y unos pequeños dulces de coco con figura de gatito para Kurenai-sensei.

Como niña pequeña apenas me dieron los dulces abrí la bolsa y saqué una de las suculentas bolitas rosadas que se mantenían humeantes las cuáles me incitaban a devorarlas de inmediato. Le dí una gran mordida sintiendo ese sabor tan especial que hacía que la tienda de dulces fuera tan famosa. Sonreí satisfecha y salí del lugar esperando de nuevo a mis "puntuales" compañeros de equipo.

- Sakura - una voz varonil se dirigió a mi y yo no pude evitar voltear. Era la primera ves que veía a Sasuke-kun sin su tradicional traje, en esta ocasión llevaba unos pantalones holgados de color negro y una camiseta del mismo color con el símbolo de su clan en la parte trasera, la camisa dejaba al descubierto sus fornidos brazos. Su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre. Aunque puedo decir que seguía conservando ese atractivo que lo caracterizaba.

No pude responderle enseguida debido a que aún tenía el bocado en la boca, el me miró confuso y después posó sus ojos en la rosada bola que sostenía en mis manos. En un movimiento rápido le dio una enorme mordida a mi manju ( casi se come la mitad de el!) y al igual que yo comenzó a masticar satisfecho de haberme quitado parte de mi comida.

Tragué lo que quedaba de mi suculento manjar y me dispuse a pelear por lo que era mío - oye! eso es mío - el tipo ni pareció escucharme y en un cínico acto tomó lo que quedaba del dulce y se lo llevó a la boca, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el sabor sin prestar atención a mis demandas, al tragar por completo el bocado me miró satisfecho.

- Ya veo… no los hiciste tu - una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

- eh?…. -_- ah ya! .. me atrapaste ^^ - había olvidado que la vez que fui a casa de los Uchiha pasé a comprar unos manjus a esta misma tienda y como una mentirilla blanca había dicho que yo las había preparado.

- M-e-n-t-i-r-o-s-a - tomo mi nariz juguetonamente mientras la movía hacia los lados.

- lo siento… me perdonas? - una risilla se asomo por mi garganta y sonreí ampliamente, obteniendo sorpresivamente la misma respuesta por parte de él. Su sonrisa era muy hermosa.. la única expresión que compartía con sus hermanos y con su padre. Ahora me daba cuenta que los Uchiha eran personas con sonrisas muy hermosas, casi parecía hereditario °°.

- Te perdono si me das otro - dijo alargando una de sus manos a la bolsa que sostenía, realmente le gustaban mucho.

- Claro que no! - a modo de juego aparté la bolsa del alcance de mi "dulce agresor", el trató de quitármela también a modo de juego. Me movía de un lado a otro evitando los movimientos de el pelinegro.

De un momento a otro me rodeo con sus brazos, de este modo no tenía forma alguna de escapar. Aquellos brazos eran cálidos y fuertes en resumen muy varoniles. La bolsa que sostenía con tanto ahínco había perdido presión así que rápidamente y aprovechando el momento me la arrebató de las manos

- Gané - la palabra fue pronunciada como un susurro en mi oído, provocándome una extraña.. muy extraña sensación.

Se aparto de mi privándome de la calidez que anteriormente había sentido.. así que por un momento me quede sumida en las pequeñas evidencias de calidez y confort que había dejado en el ambiente que me rodeaba, como odiaba que fuera tan sensual!. Reaccioné después de un tiempo pero ya era tarde.

- OYE! - ya ni llorar era bueno.. había perdido mi brillante desayuno y por obvias razones no lo iba a recuperar.

- jaja tonta - ahora se burlaba de mí, pero me sonreía de manera sincera y tierna.

- solo… estaba distraída - mis esfuerzos por defenderme eran más que inútiles. Se que el no es tonto, se daba cuenta perfectamente que el era la causa de mis constantes distracciones. (Dios por que tienes que crear humanos como el?) - dame eso! - alargué mi mano hacía la bolsa pero el la detuvo rápidamente.

- hie, tu perdiste así que no pienso darte nada - como se atrevía, esos panes los había comprado con mi dinero!.

Hice un puchero como los que solía hacer cuando era niña tratando de generar alguna pizca de compasión en él.. por supuesto no funcionó (u.u) - aprovechado - no se me ocurría una mejor palabra para describir su actitud. El solo siguió comiendo sin darme ni un solo pedazo - esta bueno? - el sarcasmo fue evidente en mi frase, el chico se limitó a asentir - que no te da pena quitarle su comida a una chica? - necesitaba ganar tiempo para que no arrasara con todos los panes.

- No - después de decir esto tragó el pan y sacó otro casi instantáneamente.

Ya no había remedio ese era el último pan que compré, solo lancé un suspiro de decepción observando como lo devoraba completamente sin compadecerse de mi estómago que crujía exigiendo comida.

- Ya nos vamos? - hizo una bola de papel con el antiguo contenedor de los panes y lo lanzó a un bote de basura que estaba bastante lejos, pero logró atinarle.

Lo miré molesta, como si con ello fuera a obtener algo. El solo me miro de la misma forma que lo había hecho desde hacía una semana… tiernamente. Al darme cuenta de que su mirada se había dulcificado conmigo me percate de que aunque solo fuera un poco, nuestra relación había cambiado. Yo estaba más que feliz de poder monopolizar su sonrisa - Tenemos que esperar a Naruto.. por cierto donde esta Sai? - debido a la pelea no me había dado cuenta de que el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun no estaba, miré a los lados tratando de encontrarlo pero no obtuve resultados.

- Dijo que tenía que prepararse -

- Prepararse? -

- Le da pánico conocer nuevas personas, así que se toma su tiempo para decidirse. Es un tipo raro - y vaya que lo era, talvez por eso leía esos libros de cómo relacionarse con las personas.

- Bueno.. en ese caso solo tenemos que esperar a Naruto - fijé mi mirada en la calle tratando de encontrar entre la multitud a un chico de cabellos rubios.. pero no pude dar con él, al contrario observe muchas chicas e inclusive señoras que miraban coquetamente a mi acompañante. Algunas se soltaban el cabello, otras se abrían un poco más la blusa y unas últimas más atrevidas se mordían el labio inferior. Miré de reojo al pelinegro tratando de observar su expresión.

Sin duda se daba cuenta de la expectación que causaba en las mujeres pero no pude notar que el devolviera ninguna expresión al contrario solo miraba indiferente a las personas que pasaban.

- No te molesta? - mis ojos se fijaban en todas esas mujeres desafiantemente.

- Que? -

- Como que?.. pues todas esas miradas.. - sin dudar levante mi dedo en dirección a la calle y por consiguiente al objeto de la conservación.

- No…. debería? - por la forma en la contestó supuse que decía la verdad, supongo que ya se había acostumbrado.

- Sasuke-kun.. Realmente no prestas atención a ninguna de las chicas que te coquetea? - la pregunta era un poco delicada, pero ya era bien conocido que la palabra discreción no estaba integrada en mi vocabulario. Me esperaba algo como "que te importa" o " no es asunto tuyo".. pero la realidad siempre supera a la ficción.

- Yo solo estoy interesado en una chica - sus ojos se clavaron en los míos de una forma tan penetrante que no se necesitaron más palabras para entender el sentido de su frase. Mi rostro permaneció apacible pero también como era costumbre un leve color rojo apareció en mis mejillas.

No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente.. creo que ese chico se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante para mí, se clavaba poco a poco en mi corazón. Y escucharlo decir cosas así me hacía sentir la chica más afortunada del mundo, era verdad que odiaba muchos aspectos de el pero adoraba muchos otros…

- Aunque aún no se si ella siente lo mismo por mi - agachó la cabeza graciosamente, sus cabellos resbalaron delicadamente sobre su rostro ocultado sus orbes oscuras.

Solo lo miré, no hice nada más. No quería ponerme a pensar en ese momento solo quería disfrutar el espectáculo de su belleza el cuál solo estaba disponible para mí.

En ese momento que importaban aquellas mujeres que lo veían como lobos hambrientos, no importaba lo mucho que hicieran o dijeran este momento nos pertenecía solo a nosotros 2.

Levanto su mirada encontrándola con la mía, una pequeñísima sonrisa hizo presencia en esos labios que anteriormente había tenido la oportunidad de probar, mis ojos estaban fijos en los de él. No podía moverme ni quería.

- Sakura-chaann! - cuando entreabrí la boca para poder decir alguna palabra, un canturreo se oyó no muy lejos de donde estábamos, cuando volteé puede ver al un chico rubio sonriéndome ampliamente y tras de el venía una delicada joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos aperlados - ya llegamos - enseguida miró a Sasuke saludándolo con su típica cara de "te odio".

Sasuke-kun lo miró de reojo con una expresión entre indiferencia y fastidio. Ya me había acostumbrado a esas miradas aunque no por eso me agradaba que mis compañeros se llevaran tan mal.

- Buenos días Sakura-san! - la pelinegra hizo una reverencia saludándome. Comparada con ella yo quedaba como una chica sin clase y marimacha ¬¬. Era razonable ella era la próxima cabeza de su clan.

- Hola Hinata, buenos días - traté de sonreír amablemente, esa chica siempre me había caído bien, además de ser grácil, era bella e inteligente. Si he de decir la verdad, no se como alguien como ella se había fijado en un idiota como Naruto ^^ - como estas? - la chica se reincorporo llevando parte de su cabellos detrás de sus orejas.

- Bien, gracias.. Y tu? -

- Pues no me quejo - la verdad era que en los últimos días había trabajado como si estuviera poseída y todo por culpa de la vieja pechugona que tenía por maestra ¬¬.

La chica sonrió dulcemente y enseguida miro a Sasuke-kun, obviamente en su rostro se podía leer algo así como " Y tu quien eres?" o al menos eso creía yo. El Uchiha también la miró con cierto grado de interés, creo que ahí era la parte en la que yo los presentaba..

- Ah! Mira Hinata el es Sasuke Uchiha nuestro nuevo compañero de equipo - con la palma extendida señalé a Sasuke-kun, enseguida me giré ahora quedando frente al ojinegro - ella es Hinata Hyuga una colega - hice exactamente lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente pero presentando a Hinata.

- Mucho gusto - de nuevo la chica volvió a reverenciarse ahora para con el Uchiha ( tenía unos modales envidiables).

- Mucho gusto.. Con razón tu color de ojos me parecía extraño -

- Bueno… es algo característico de mi clan - ahora que lo pensaba los dos chicos tenían alguna habilidad de línea sanguínea, supongo que se llevarían bien.

- Si.. en mi villa se habla mucho del clan Hyuga y su magnífico Byakugan. No imaginé que las chicas de ese clan fueran tan bonitas - miré de reojo al chico Jinchuriki confirmando que no le complacía en lo absoluto que Sasuke-kun se portara tan amable con la Hyuga.

- Te lo agradezco Sasuke-san - un ligero rubor tiñó las blanquísimas mejillas de Hinata. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Naruto se paró frente a Hinata de forma casi posesiva. Como era de suponerse la pobre chica se sacó mucho de onda, mientras Sasuke-kun levantaba un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los amenazantes ojos azules de mi amigo.

- Si serás… teme!, deja de coquetear con todas la chicas de la villa - la mirada entre ambos seguía sostenida, Hinata y yo solo éramos espectadores en ese momento - para que te enteres Hinata es mi novia así que deja de coquetear con ella - esa palabras no causaron nada en el Uchiha muy al contrario lograron crear más interés en el.

- Eres la novia del dobe éste? - ignorando la posición protectora de Naruto, el menor de los Uchiha se inclinó un poco para poder ver a la persona que se ocultaba detrás del rubio.

- TEME! - instintivamente Naruto lanzó su puño al frente, pero Sasuke-kun lo esquivo rápido y con una de sus manos detuvo aquel puño furioso que se cernía sobre él.

- Cálmate dobe - aunque el pelinegro se encontraba de lo más tranquilo no podía decir lo mismo del ojiazul, el cual presionaba fuertemente su dentadura en señal de furia - no entiendo como esta chica se fijó en un idiota como tú (°° órale esas eran mis líneas) - la furia del chico Kyubi acrecentó y con la mano que tenía libre lanzó un segundo puñetazo más fuerte que el anterior.

- Naruto! - las voces de Hinata y mía resonaron al mismo tiempo.

- Ya basta los dos! - las manos de sensei detuvieron los puños furiosos de Naruto y de Sasuke-kun que amenazaban con clavarse en la cara opuesta, sensei era famoso por ser un hábil y rápido ninja así que no fue nada complicado para el detener los puños antes de que estos llegaran a su objetivo, una nube de polvo se disipaba producto de la velocidad sobrehumana que seguramente había desplegado el copy ninja.

Justo detrás de sensei estaba parado el progenitor de Sasuke-kun mirando con atención a los dos jóvenes frente a él.

- Ya saben que mientras no se lleven bien no dejaran de hacer misiones para gennin - el único ojo visible del peligris se mostró feliz, realmente disfrutaba mucho el vernos hacer misiones básicas… según el le recordaba cuando habíamos sido sus "lindos estudiantes" (¬¬ raro).

- Como quiere que me lleve bien con este … - solo hasta ese momento el rubio notó la presencia de Obito-san frenando sus ofensivas palabras. No lo hacía por miedo al mayor de los Uchiha más bien era porque el padre de Sasuke-kun le generaba simpatía a mi amigo - usted y sus estúpidas reglas sensei - ala decir esto desvió la mirada aún enojado con el pelinegro pero sin poder refutar las ordenes de Kakashi-sensei.

- Vamos Kakashi! Como les pides eso cuando tu y yo nos llevamos igual o peor ^^ - las miradas se fueron sobre ellos apenas Obito-san termino de hablar.

Conocía muy poco de Kakashi Hatake aunque fuera mi sensei, realmente no sabía nada de aquel enmascarado. Así que en cuento escuché algo que pudiera revelarme parte de su pasado presté la mayor atención fijando mis grandes ojos en el rostro de Kakashi-sensei, el cuál al verme se sorprendió mucho y se hizo un poco para atrás.

Aunque Sasule-kun tratara de disimularlo el también estaba muy interesado en escuchar la anécdota, de hecho todos los presentes lo estábamos. Una vez más comprobaba que Naruto era de lo más simple, su enojo se le había olvidado y ahora veía con una sonrisa santurrona a los dos jonnin esperando a que alguno de los dos se decidiera a hablar, pobre Hinata la compadecía (¬¬).

- Y bien, y bien y bien….. - las palabras que emergían de la boca de Naruto no dejaban de atiborrar al pobre ninja copia que mantenía una cara ya no muy contenta.

- Pues verás Naruto-kun ^^ - al parecer Obito-san iba a empezar a relatar así que Naruto se giró muy emocionado para quedar frente e frente con el Uchiha mientras decía " si, si" y movía la cabeza afirmativamente. Kakashi.-sensei comenzó a caminar dejándonos atrás y con la cabeza muy baja.

- Kakashi-sensei - la voy de la ojiperla se escuchó muy bajita y con un tono de lástima, al parecer ella era la única considerada en ese lugar.

La verdad yo ni presté atención solo me acerqué a donde Obito-san le contaba sus experiencias a Naruto como si se tratara de un secreto internacional. Al ver que quería entrar en la conversación el pelinegro me sonrío invitándome a escuchar la conversación. Una vez los dos estábamos en posiciones comenzó a hablar.

- Lo que pasa es que Kakashi y yo estábamos enamorados de la misma chica, por eso nos llevábamos tan mal - lo dijo muy bajito pero lo suficientemente audible, Naruto y nos miramos incrédulos, acaso había dicho "enamorado"?, Kakashi-sensei? OO.

- también se enamora? Jaja -^^- - como siempre los comentarios de Naruto eran por demás hirientes pero en este caso le daba la razón, no me imaginaba a una hombre perezoso y pervertido como Kakashi-sensei enamorado ni a la pobre mujer que fuera la elegida.

- Y que paso después? - como quien no quiere la cosa hice mi pregunta tratando de disimular mi interés por la respuesta.

- Pues esa chica no nos hizo caso a ninguno de los dos - la sonrisa adornaba ese rostro, al parecer el recordar lo sus experiencias de joven le ponían de mejor humor.

- jaja obvio. Quien se va a fijar en Kakashi-sensei - mi boca traicionera reveló lo que estaba pensando. Eso de comprarme el masking ya se iba a hacer y de preferencia pronto ¬¬.

- jaja…. Pues de que esta feo… si esta feo - ahora parecía más divertido por mi comentario que por la historia de su pasado.

- feo? Jaja feisimo dattebayo - las risas se hicieron colectivas entre los tres, debería darnos pena estar humillando de esa forma a sensei pero que más daba ^^.

- Naruto - un pequeño susurro proveniente de la Hyuga callo a Naruto.

- Etto…. Y quien esa chica?.. La conocemos? - modulando su ruidosa voz Naruto siguió con sus preguntas. Sasuke-kun solo lo veía con cara de irritamiento mientras se mantenía a cierta distancia de nosotros.

- Pues no creo que la conozcas.. ella murió hace mucho - aunque había dejado la risa de lado aún se mantenía sonriente a pesar de que esas cosas son dolorosas de pronunciar

- Naruto!, perdón Obito-san no queríamos… - la risa se había extinguió por completo en nuestras gargantas ahora solo había un amargo sabor.

- No se disculpen, las cosas son como son y ya pasaron muchos años de eso - viendo el rostro sereno de Obito-san me cuestioné muchas cosas. ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que amas ya no esta contigo?, ¿Puedes olvidar lo que compartiste con ella?, ¿Puedes volver a amar con la misma intensidad?…. Muchas preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza. No importa que tanto supiera de las artes ninjas seguía siendo una niña que desconocía muchas cosas del mundo.

- Vámonos - Sasuke-kun tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección donde Kakashi-sensei dejando a los demás tras de nosotros.

¿Qué pasaría si perdiera a Sasuke-kun?. La pregunta se formuló rápido en mi cabeza y por un momento me imaginé lejos de el.. algo dentro muy dentro se quebró.

¿Qué había sido eso?, toqué mi pecho para tratar de verificar que no era nada físico. Todo parecía normal pero por una extraña razón me dolía un poco.

- Sakura? - mi acompañante me miró desconcertado.

- Ah.. no es nada- comencé a caminar llevándolo conmigo por medio de nuestras manos, volteé un poco para comprobar que Naruto y Hinata habían establecido una divertida conversación con Obito-san, sonreí para mis adentros. Obito-san era de esas personas que despedían un aura agradable.

En todo el camino al punto de reunión ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra solo nos manteníamos caminando por la calle cojidos de la mano. Ahora era algo común que el tomara mi mano y me llevara a rastras de él, aunque al principio me parecía vergonzoso ahora era de lo más normal. Me gustaba sentir la calidez que emanaba de su mano, la presión con la que me sostenía, sentir sus largos dedos rodeando mi muñeca.

Al llegar entramos de la misma forma tomados de la mano ( sin duda parecíamos novios ^^), como siempre dimos con los otros invitados por el escándalo que hacían.

Dos mesas del local habían sido unidas para satisfacer la demanda de personas, al mirarlos si que eran muchos^, por no decir media villa.

- Buenas tardes - nadie pareció advertir nuestra presencia hasta que unos ojos azules se fijaron en nosotros.

- Sakura!, que bueno que llegas. Como te tardas! - conocía muy bien esa irritante voz, volteé hacía el lugar de donde supe provenía y vi a la rubia del clan Yamanaka.

- Hola Ino ^^´ - las mejillas de la rubia tenían un ligero tinte rojo y sus ojos se encontraban algo dilatados.

- Tu debes ser el famoso Sasuke - mirada penetrante - … pues mira que si eres una belleza - al terminar decir esto levanto una copa de sake y brindó llevándose la copa delicadamente a la boca.

- Ino! O/O -

- Ino deja eso, vas a terminar vomitando y de una vez te digo que no me haré responsable - el perezoso de Shikamaru se dirigió a la rubia que a su vez lo miró un poco desconcertada.

- si..si lo que digas. Eres tan molesto - una sonrisa santurrona se dibujó en el rostro de Ino, e inmediatamente dejó la copa sobre la mesa fuertemente en señal de molestia.

- Que tal Sakura.. No nos presentas a tu novio? - los perezosos ojos del Nara se fijaron en mi acompañante

- o/o no Shikamaru no es mi novio, es solo mi compañero - me solté del agarre del pelinegro a lo cual el chico me miro de reojo sin mucho interés - el es Sasuke Uchiha uno de mis nuevos compañeros de equipo - Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada escrutadora al de los ojos azabache que también lo veía fijamente.

- Que tal, soy Shikamaru Nara - la mano del chico Nara se extendió para poder saludar a Sasuke-kun quien solo la tomo y la estrechó.

El joven Nara nos invito a sentarnos a un lado de él, justo cuando estaba tomando mi lugar entraron los demás que venían riendo dios sabe de que. Cuando Naruto vio las botellas de sake en la mesa dijo algo que le costó una buena cachetada.

- Oye viejo ponme una botella de sake! Datttebayo - una vez con su hermosa mejilla roja me dispuse a regañar al chico Kyuubi.

- Nada de "ponme una botella de sake". Naruto ya sabes como te pones con el sake - se que todo el mundo me tachaba de violenta pero si lo regañaba de esa manera era por que me preocupaba por el.

- Solo una copita Sakura-chan - su mano le daba un leve masaje a su cabeza mientras de uno de sus ojos resbalaba una pequeña lagrima.

- Naruto! - mi mano amenazaba con clavarse nuevamente en la de por si sonrojada mejilla de Naruto.

- déjalo, talvez así se caiga por un barranco - en esta ocasión me sorprendía que fuera Sasuke-kun quien comenzara las agresiones.

- Teme! - miradas furiosas de nuevo por parte de Naruto y de fastidio por parte del Uchiha ( esto ya era molesto).

- Sasuke deja en paz a Naruto-kun - la voz de Obito-san fue dulce para con su hijo quien solo volteo la mirada.

- Vamos a ver a Kurenai-sensei… - tomé por el cuello de la chamarra a Naruto tratando de alejarme de la penosa situación.

En el lugar de honor de la mesa estaba sentada la pelinegra con el pequeño Akira en sus brazos, las mejillas del bebé estaban un poco sonrojadas al parecer estaba durmiendo ( que lindo ^^). Nos acercamos a la mujer que en cuanto me vio sonrió.

- Hola Sakura -

- Hola Kurenai-sensei como esta? - sonreí ampliamente mostrando mi creciente cariño por la pareja.

- Bien gracias - su sonrisa era tierna y hermosa.

- Que bueno.. Y Akira-chan? - me incliné un poco para poder ver a la pequeña criatura que olía hermoso.

- Esta bien, por fin se quedó dormido - las manos de Kurenai-sensei recorrieron un poco la cobijita que envolvía al bebé con la finalidad de darle más espacio y dejarme apreciarlo mejor.

- Akira-chan eres tan lindo! ^^ - no podía evitar pensar que era el bebé mas bonito que mis ojos hubieran visto.

- Quieres cargarlo? - la propuesta me tomó desprevenida, de la sonrisa pasé al nerviosismo.

- Etto… - me moría de ganas por cargarlo pero no sabía con exactitud como hacerlo.

La mujer se levantó y delicadamente colocó el pequeño cuerpo del Sarutobi en mis brazos. Era más pesado de lo que pensé pero podía sentir su caliza y su aroma a talco. Se agitó un poco para acomodarse quedando su carita de frente a mi pecho.

- Que linda imagen ^^ - volteé un poco sobresaltada para comprobar que Obito-san me miraba con satisfacción - casi puedo ver a los hijos de Sakura-chan - mi cara se puso de lo más roja del mundo, ahora todas las miradas se centraba en mí y en el pequeño bebé que sostenía en mis brazos.

Al fondo donde casi no había una sola persona unos ojos negros me miraban con atención y una sonrisa se expresaba en los labios de su poseedor. Una ligera sonrisa de mi parte apareció sin poder evitarlo mientras el sonrojo bajaba poco a poco.

- si..si te ves muy bien - al girar mi cabeza vi sentada en uno de los extremos a shi-sho de lo más borracha ( que raro, no? ¬¬) sonriendo cómicamente, no entendí si lo decía por decir o si realmente lo pensaba.

- shi-sho! - me sentía decepcionada de decir que esa mujer era mi maestra u.u.

- oye! Que haces.. Aquí? - eso fue lo que supuse dijo.. por que la verdad ya estaba en la fase de "no se me entiende nada", así que era más bien de adivinar que había dicho - nono .no… regresa…te a la …ofi..ciina, nono como…se te ocurr..e dejarla sol…a nono - jamás la habíha visto tan borracha, se recargaba graciosamente en el hombro de Kurenai-sensei quien solo sonreía algo tensa mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

- pero… Tsunade-sama - al pronuncia estas palabras la mujer se volcó contra mí colérica.

- QUE TE REGRESES! CON… UN DEMONI..O NADIE… ME HACE..CAS..SONUNCA - esa mujer era todo un fastidio no pude hacer más que acatar sus ordenes.. Vieja pechugona! ¬¬.

Deposite al bebé en los brazos de Kurenai-sensei tan pronto como pude y deje la bolsa con los dulces en la mesa. Salí del lugar de lo más enojada… ya me lo había hecho una vez anteriormente. ¿Quién se creía?, maldita vieja pechugona. Azote la puerta con fuerza y caminé a marcha forzada.

Como siempre una mano que conocía muy bien detuvo mi marcha.

- Sakura… -

- Estoy bien.. Regresa con los demás - por obvias razones no estaba bien, estaba realmente furiosa tanto que si hubiera tenido algo que golpear frente a mí lo hubiera hecho.

- Segura? - me solté del agarre y seguí caminando, de haberme quedado hubiera dicho algo desagradable a Sasuke-kun y no quería hacerlo.

Camine sin rumbo por unos 15 minutos esperando a que mi cólera pasara, aunque no era cuestión fácil. Me indignaba que siempre se desquitara conmigo privándome de la diversión de pasar un rato agradable con mis amigos.

Una vez me sentí un poco mejor caminé hacía el edificio del Hokage, pensé en irme a casa y no hacer nada pero eso solo desataría más la furia de mis estúpida maestra.

Levanté la mirada para ubicarme y frente a mi divisé a un chico de cabello negro y coleta de caballo, portaba un uniforme de ANBU y cojeaba un poco del pie izquierdo.

- Itachi-senpai! - corrí hasta alcanzarlo, el joven volteo aún con la mirada perdida pero en cuento sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos sonrió ampliamente.

- Sakura! -

Tenía más de dos semanas que no lo veía.

- Estas bien?… que te paso en el pie? - me coloqué de apoyo pasando su brazo izquierdo por encima de mi hombro mientras mi brazo le daba apoyo a su cuerpo.

- Ah! Esto?…. Me lastimé en la misión - su rostro mostraba un poco de pena.

- Te dije que guardaras reposo! Vaya que eres necio senpai - de no ser porque no paraba de hacer misiones ya se hubiera curado del pie desde cuando.

- De acuerdo… no te enojes - sonreía como si con su simple sonrisa logrará que yo retirara mis palabras.

- Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa y te revisaré - me retrasaría un poco en llegar a la oficina de shi-sho pero no era como que me muriera de ganas por ir.

- Bien, gracias - comenzamos a caminar en dirección al barrio de los Uchiha.

Pasado un tiempo y al ver que yo no decía ni pío, el joven supongo trató de hacerme la plática.

- Y… que haces tu sola? Donde está tu equipo? -

- Siempre es lo mismo - el chico me miró fijamente prestando atención a lo que iba a decir - ella se divierte mientras yo tengo que quedarme a hacer su trabajo - parecía que era la sección de tratamiento psicológico de Sakura Haruno.

- Tsunade-sama? -

- Sí… es injusto, vieja pechu… - de nada habían servido los 15 minutos tratando de tranquilizarme ahora estaba igual o peor.

- Ya fue suficiente, voy a ir a hablar con ella en este preciso momento - no se como se safo pero comenzó a caminar ( o cojear? ¬¬) en dirección contraria. De inmediato lo detuve parándome frente a él y colocando mis manos contra su pecho.

- Te lo agradezco pero aunque vayas ahorita no vas a lograr nada - en las condiciones en las que se encontraba mi maestra de seguro la vuelta iba a ser en vano.

- NO, ya basta, siempre es lo mismo - estaba realmente molesto, me sentí un poco mal. Seguramente Itachi-senpai ya tenía muchos problemas y yo llegaba a complicarle las cosas.

- Podrás reclamarle lo que quieras después, pero primero te voy a curar ese pie - de la mano lo lleve a rastras mías, no fui muy considerada ya que casi se cae tratando se seguir mi paso.

Después de unos 20 minutos caminado a marchas forzadas llegamos a su casa y nos dispusimos a pasar. Una vez en la sala le pedí que se sentará y me dejará ver su pie.

Al sentirlo con la ayuda de mi ninjutsu médico pude notar que la situación de su pie era peor de lo que me imaginaba, se podría decir que el hueso estaba a poco de fracturarse. Como había soportado tanto dolor?.

- Mira nada más! - era la primera vez que me comportaba así con él, pero por dios que negligente había resultado mi senpai.

- Tan grave es? - mantenía su sonrisa despreocupada.

- Claro que si!, esto es casi una fractura - mis manos comenzaron a brillar de color verde, mientras el ojinegro hizo muecas de dolor - lo siento, tendrás que soportar hasta que termine de dar el tratamiento a tu pie -

- Estas enojada? - reaccioné instintivamente a la pregunta, levanté mi rostro notablemente molesto y a modo de reclamo dije

- Y como no quieres que lo este, te desapareces 2 semanas y en todo ese tiempo no tratarse esta herida - el chico solo abrió mucho solo ojos escuchando todos los reclamos que se cernían sobre el.

- Vaya que carácter, no creo que sea para tanto - se parecía mucho a Obito-san, siempre paciente y calmado ante las situaciones.

- Que no es para tanto, mírame! Crees que si no fuera para tanto estaría aquí curándote y preocupada por ti - frene mis palabras pero como siempre ya era tarde.

- Te agradezco la preocupación, pero estoy bien - por un momento se quedó en silencio, tomó aire y continuo mirándome fijamente - así como tu te preocupas por mí, espero que entiendas que yo también lo hago - su mirada se había dulcificado mucho, me sonroje no por lo que dijo si no por la manera en que me veía.

- Tu no tienes que preocuparte por mi - baje la mirada incapaz de sostener la suya.

- Claro que tengo, eso es lo que comúnmente se hace con las personas que se quiere - al escuchar esto lo mire rápidamente, entonces el me quería?…

- Tu… me quieres? - no pude evitar preguntar, hace mucho tiempo que anhelaba saber lo que el pensaba y sentía por mi.

- No…. - mi sangre se heló y un sabor amargo indundo mi boca, los segundos que siguieron fueron una tortura - yo…. - todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la técnica se dispersó ya que en ese estado de nerviosismo no podía mantenerla, sentía una agolpado flujo de sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Pero mis ojos seguían fijos en ese rostro sumido en un profundo silencio.. De nuevo respiró hondo y terminó su frase - te amo - me quedé en shock… acaso el había dicho… no era verdad.. debía ser una mala broma.

* * *

Listo después de años luz, ya esta el siguiente capítulo. No dejen de comentar plis. Espero que los dejé llenos de suspenso, jojo. Nos leemos después.


End file.
